el conde del pueblo
by XoneechanX
Summary: un típico pueblo es sumergido por la avaricia de un Virrey tirano y corrupto, pero todo eso cambia con la llegada de uno nuevo y mucho más noble, aunque oculta un terrible secreto. Flaky esta en su misión de averiguar que secretos oculta aquel nuevo dueño de esas tierras, aunque las sorpresas que descubra cambien su vida.(no inspirado en amanecer, fanáticas abstenerse a critica)
1. una sorpresa inesperada

"gota…gota…baila la doncella…gota…gota…besa su mano…gota…gota…penetra sus colmillos…gota…gota…baila la condesa"

Un pequeño pueblo oculto en lo profundo del bosque, la vida de los habitantes en manos de una anarquía por parte del virrey, los misterios que se ocultan dentro del castillo y la historia de una campesina que descubrirá la verdad.

Mi nombre es Flaky, tengo 17 años y soy hija de unos campesinos muy humildes que aportan en la ciudad el cultivo de las más deliciosas fresas que uno podría probar, nuestro hogar está a pocos metros del pueblo, pero a pesar de ellos tenemos que pagar los impuestos de un malicioso y avaro tirano, nuestro dueño el Virrey. Todos los años, los pueblerinos incluidos mis padres pagan los tributos que según el Virrey van directamente a las manos del rey, claro está que descubrí lo que en verdad pasaba con lo recolectado pero por desgracia no podía enfrentarme a tan poderoso señor, la ira que tenía era compartida por todos los habitantes, no deseábamos tener más a ese hombre que se aprovechaba de nuestro dinero y hasta a veces nuestras mercaderías; en una oportunidad, el virrey mando a decomisar toda la producción de fresas de mis padres, según estaba destinado para el reino principal pero como todas sus escusas, era la misma historia de siempre, no tolero que se metan con la gente del pueblo pero lo que hizo con mis padres jamás se lo perdonare.

Cada día que amanecía era un martirio para todos teniendo cerca a ese hombre, siempre paseaba con sus guardaespaldas en el pequeño mercado, su sola presencia enfermaba y desagradaba, tanto era el odio que sentía repulsión por él. En una oportunidad, el dueño se detuvo frente a un puesto de manzanas para coger una sin pagar…

-¡estas manzanas están completamente podridas, tendrás que pagar un tributo extra por cada manzana que este malograda!- era el colmo, aquella mujer canosa con dos nietos enfermos debía pagar por todas esas manzanas que según él estaban mal, siempre ponía pretextos para quitarnos el dinero, su avaricia no tenía límites.

Después de un día laborioso en el pueblo, me regrese a mi casa por el trayecto de siempre, todo el día estuve pensando en las formas de como desquitarme por las barbaries de ese hombre, no podía soportar verlo actuar de esa manera, era un odio inmenso que tenía que soltar en el primer árbol que vi en mi camino…

-disculpe señorita, ¿usted es habitante de aquel pueblo?- ante mi sorpresa, un hombre bien vestido, al parecer de clase alta, un radiante y sedoso cabello verde, de piel canela y esos hermosos ojos verdes cristalinos estaba detrás de mí- lamento molestarla, como podrá notar eh perdido mi rumbo y necesito llegar al pueblo que me encomendaron en esta carta- aquel tipo me mostro el papel, era un hecho, el pueblo al que iba era el mío

-ese pueblo es el que busca- le dije señalándoselo- este camino lo llevara de frente- el tipo observo el horizonte donde se encontraba su destino, reverenciándose me agradeció la ayuda que le preste

-muchas gracias, espero volver a verla de nuevo y devolverle el favor- sinceramente no escuche muy bien ya que su bella sonrisa me distrajo

-eh…eh, claro- le dije algo nerviosa, no podía negarlo, era completamente atractivo-yo vivo al otro lado, atravesando ese campo…-

-entonces nos volveremos a ver, me gustaría que en alguna oportunidad me acompañase en mi visita al pueblo- acompañarlo…no me pareció mala idea así que acepte inmediatamente

-bueno, no lo sé…-ok no tan de inmediato- pero si desea conocer el pueblo entonces no podré negarme- era obvio, quería acompañarlo a donde fuera

-muchas gracias, dispense pero me tengo que retirar, buenas tardes señorita- con tanta belleza derrochando no me percate que tenía un carruaje como los de los virreyes, lo sé por qué ese maldito viejo tiene uno bañado en oro.

Retomando mi camino, continúe con las formas de vengarme del maldito avaro pero el rostro de ese joven hizo que perdiera el interés de mi venganza, incluso cuando llegue a casa mis padres me vieron muy rara, tenía la felicidad expresada en mi rostro, bueno es obvio… ¿Quién no se sentiría así por un apuesto y elegante hombre?

No mentiré, toda la noche me la pase pensando en él, deseaba que fuera de mañana para ir al pueblo y buscarlo, además me debía un favor por indicarle su destino, los nervios y la desesperación hacían que mi cuerpo comenzara a sudar y temblar, ya quería que las horas pasaran rápidamente…¡eureka! Es de día. Busque entre mis ropas alguna que pueda usar y que me aparente elegancia, tome una ducha con agua fría lo cual hizo que se me entumecieran las piernas, el desayuno fue lo menos importante ya que tenía que salir lo más rápido posible al pueblo.

Ya estando a pocos metros observe a toda la gente reunida en la entrada, al parecer hubo un incidente en el pueblo en la noche, el motivo lo desconocía así que fu a preguntarle al panadero ya que él estaba más a mi alcance y era un tipo que conocía desde tiempo…

-disculpa señor Lummpy pero ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- en verdad no era un señor, le decía así ya que él es mi mayor y siempre nos bromeábamos de varias formas, la palabra señor se me quedo trabada que lo utilice como apodo, él volteo para mirarme con esos lindos ojos celestes

-vaya, que madrugadora eres Fla-eriza- debo admitir que ese es el peor apodo que me pudo dar- bueno, como veras esta noche ocurrió algo inesperado con referencia al virrey- yo lo mire con los ojos completamente abiertos ¿toda esta gente está por el virrey?

-espera, ¿Qué le sucedió a ese tipo?- la verdad no me interesaba pero de todas formas seguí la corriente

-yo no estuve presente pero unos vecinos me contaron, casi a las 11 de la noche, el virrey salió en su carruaje muy presuroso del pueblo, casi algunos de sus equipajes caían en la pista pero no se detuvo a recogerlos…según los vecinos, un hombre fue a visitar al señor aproximadamente a las 8 al castillo- espera, ¿acaso será ese apuesto joven de la tarde?- lo más curioso era que se parecía al señor- obviamente que no- de todas formas, ahora que el virrey se largó ya no tendremos más problemas con los impuestos-

-tienes razón, pero me pregunto ¿Quién vendrá a tomar el puesto en el pueblo?- a pesar de avernos librado de un tirano, no había razón para que los más ricos no quieran aprovecharse de estas tierras tan fructíferas, si algún nuevo tirano se presentara yo estaría lista para enfrentarlo aunque me lleven presa…juro que yo no/

-¡saluden al nuevo virrey!- no me dejan terminar…esperen, ¿dijo nuevo virrey? Me acerqué atravesando a todas las personas para presenciar a nuestro nuevo enemigo…o no, no puede ser él

-buenos días a todos, estimados compañeros- no podía ser él, tenía que ser una broma ¿Cómo un tipo tan caballeroso podría ser nuestro nuevo virrey?...debo estar soñando- desde ahora seré su nuevo gobernante, espero que todos podamos apoyarnos y así poder sacar adelante este humilde pueblo amigos míos- muy bien, se viste como todo un señor pero no habla como uno, creo que lo mal juzgué

-¿Qué te parece?, el tirano mayor se va y vine el tirano menor, que tal ocurrencia tiene el rey- Lummpy miraba con sarcasmo a nuestro nuevo amo, de verdad me dio cólera que después de la buena imagen que tenia de él fuera arruinada en tan solo unos segundos, no había marcha atrás así que tuvimos que aceptarlo.

Todos en la entrada se retiraron dejando al nuevo dueño con sus guardias, yo ya estaba a punto de irme cuando él me vio, no sé si fue por mi cabello rebelde y rojizo o por el vestido beige que me llegaba hasta las rodillas…

-disculpe señorita, espero que se acuerde de mi- como no podría con tan radiante sonrisa y hermosos ojos verdes

-claro que sí, su alteza- mala forma de demostrarle la negativa que tenía sobre su puesto de mando

-no me digas de esa forma, dime por mi nombre- ¿Cómo podría decirte tu nombre si no me lo dijiste?- me llamo Flippy- Flippy ¿eh?...que nombre más raro, aunque no me puedo quejar

-yo me llamo Flaky, es un gusto – como toda una dama me reverencie ante él, cosa que le causó mucha risa…estúpido

-jajaja, por favor no hagas eso, quiero que me veas como un amigo- claro que si con tal de estar cerca de ti

-la verdad me tengo que abstener, un noble no puede andar con una campesina- ¿a veces me pregunto que hice para que mi boca me odiara?

-tranquila, la verdad es que pienso invitar a todos los pueblerinos al castillo, pienso organizar una inmensa fiesta por mi inauguración, ojala que pueda asistir - no te acerques, no te acerques- bueno me tengo que retirar, iré a realizar los preparativos- no, todavía no te vayas

-entiendo, hasta pronto- muy bien, me coceré la boca

-hasta pronto, señorita Flaky- no podía quejarme, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su porte, su cuerpo…em, su rostro, era tan perfecto, jamás vi en toda mi vida a un ser tan maravilloso como él.

No sabía cuándo se realizaría esa tal fiesta pero tenía que estar presentable, busque en todas partes aquel hermoso vestido que me regalo mi abuela antes de fallecer, era completamente precioso ya que tenía un decorado de pedrerías en el escote, unas cintas de seda con el cual sujetaba mi corcet, la parte de la falda era de una fina gaza con blondas de decoración, era de color rosa y de perla los decorados, al parecer mi abuela tubo dinero antes de que su hija se casara con un campesino, que puedo decir tan solo cosas de la vida.

Después de buscar por toda la casa, lo ayee en un baúl que tenía mi madre en su recamara, estaba algo viejo y desgastado pero aún era hermoso. Buscando en el neceser de mi madre, cogí aguja e hilo y uní las partes que estaban sueltas o agujereadas, reconozco que no soy tan buena cociendo a mano pero la necesidad lo requería

La noche cayo muy rápido, y eso que comencé a arreglar el vestido al medio día, pero bueno, deje la prenda ya lista en un gancho que colgaba en uno de los soportes del techo, fui a la cocina para tomar un poco de leche con fresa (que irónico) como cena y luego me retire a descansar después de un día de sorpresas.

Recuerdo que la noche era muy oscura por falta de la luna, los animales nocturnos se manifestaban con sus ruidosos cantos y aullidos, era insoportable. Con la única almohada que tenía, me tape los oídos para tratar de apaciguar el molesto ruido, pero en eso sentí una presencia muy extraño, era diferente a lo que realizaban los animales, eran el crujir de la madera vieja y desgastada del piso, alguien o algo había entrado a mi habitación

-pero que hermosa te ves cuando duermes, mi bella condesa- no puede ser, un ladrón en mi habitación…esperen ¿me dijo condesa?- ya deseo poder tenerte en mis brazos- ¿pero que dice este demente?... ¿acaso…piensa secuestrarme?- soy paciente, te estaré esperando hasta entonces mi hermosa dama-¿paciente, dama, tenerme en sus brazos, que está pasando?

Por supuesto esa noche no pude cerrar mis ojos, los tenia vigilantes por si aquel loco volvía. Me quede hasta que el sol apareció alumbrando mi rostro cansado y ojeroso, mi madre me llamo para alistarme en ir al pueblo por algunas provisiones. Corrí al baño para asearme mientras mi mama me preparaba el desayuno, papa salió muy temprano al campo para recolectar lagunas fresas que quedaron. Ya lista y con la barriga llena, me fui caminando muy sonriente y feliz por el camino…en eso me detuve, ¿Por qué estaba cantando si anoche un maldito demente entro a mi habitación?...creo que soy muy despistada.

Llegue al pueblo muy cansada y somnolienta, no reaccionaba ni podía saber para donde me dirigía, solo sé que sentí el cuerpo de alguien en mi cara, abrí los ojos para ver con quien me había cruzado

-buenos días señorita Flaky- no puede ser, mi príncipe encantado-¿hum?, la encuentro muy cansada, ¿sucedió algo?- claro que sí, un hombre entro a mi habitación y comenzó a acecharme de manera morbosa

-no, no pasa nada, es tan solo el trabajo- con razón mi boca tiene mente propia- disculpe el haberme entrometido en su camino-

-no te preocupes, no fue problema- ¡pero que tierno es!- por cierto me gustaría que tenga esto, es la invitación a la fiesta que daré este sábado- no puede ser, al fin puedo lucir ese hermoso vestido y bailar con él, ¡que emoción!- toda su familia esta cordialmente invitados-

-muchas gracias, Vi…perdón, Flippy- ¡no puedo creer que dije su nombre!

-bueno, me retiro, espero verla en la fiesta señorita Flaky- tan elegante, tan atractivo, es el chico que todas desearían tener…Flaky concéntrate, has venido por la compra de los víveres, no te despistes. Y así fue como llegue tarde a casa con algunas cosas que pude encontrar en el mercado, obviamente mi madre me regaño y me dejo sin postre; fresas con manjar.

La noche la pase pensando en cómo sería una fiesta en el palacio, claro que todo el pueblo asistirá por eso no me preocupare del comportamiento, aunque deseo quedar bien con él

-tengo que ver que hacer- me puse de pie frente al espejo, mire mis facciones y me puse a pensar que cosas debería utilizar para verme linda, nunca antes lo había hecho ya que no había razón. Comencé con algunos broches de madera que tenía mi madre de niña, luego con una vincha con una flor de adorno que me obsequio una amiga que vive en el pueblo, tome un broche de metal que me dio un amigo por mi cumpleaños, él siempre tan atento. Buscando y buscando entre todos los adornos que tenía, ninguno me quedaba bien (no sé por qué los tengo si no me hacen lucir), ya rendida fui a mi cama para descansar, en la tarde tuve que ayudar a mi padre con el cargamento por eso mi cansancio.

Ya casi era la media noche, todos ya estaban durmiendo plácidamente en sus camas soñando y roncando, en cambio yo me mantuve alerta, sabía que si ese tipo volvía podría hacerme algo muy feo. Con un palo oculto entre mis frazadas me mantuve en actitud vigilante con la vista en la única ventana que había en mi habitación.

-nada hará que me distraiga, me mantendré despierta toda la no…-creo que en ese momento me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente, percatándome de mi falta de vigilante, comencé a buscar en toda mi habitación algo sospechoso indicando la visita del atacante, no tuve que buscar mucho ya que en mi mesa de noche, con los rayos del sol, una hermosa piara brillaba iluminando mi cuarto. Era completamente bella y elegante

-que…linda- su simpleza y elegancia me dejo embelesada, nunca antes había visto tremenda joya/

-Flaky, apúrate que tienes que hacer las comprar- otra vez me interrumpen, en fin. Me aliste como de costumbre para tomar mi desayuno e irme al pueblo, esta vez no me distraería por nada del mundo/

-buenos días señorita Flaky- hable muy pronto- ¿Cómo se encuentra?- muy cansada, aburrida y tengo prisa en llegar al mercado por eso no puedo conversar contigo

-me encuentro muy bien- muy bien, mi boca tiene el control- pero debo retirarme, tengo que hacer las comprar de la semana- ya estaba punto de marcharme cuando en eso, sentí su mano posada en mi hombro

-déjame llevarte hasta donde tienes que ir, recuerda que te debo un favor por la ayuda- no puedo creerlo, estar en el mismo lugar que él…respira y habla claramente

-lo siento mucho - ¡maldita boca!- no deseo ser una molestia- pienso comerme salsa picante para nunca más hablar

-debo insistir, me gustaría tener un poco de su compañía -…. ¿que acaba de decir?... ¿conmigo?- permítame por favor-

-veo que no podre rechazar su petición- nerviosa y temblorosa tome su mano para subir al carruaje, era muy acogedor y bello por dentro, era la primera vez que estaba en uno de estos.

El paseo no duro mucho, la tienda donde debía ir estaba muy cerca a la entrada del pueblo, cuando me percate de ello le avise para que se detenga

-bueno, espero que nos encontremos en la fiesta- su sonrisa me detuvo a responder por un momento-¿sucede algo?

-no pasa nada, lo siento pero me tengo que ir- corrí sin voltear a mirarlo, que vergüenza eh pasado.

Cuando entre a la tienda, note que mis mejores amigos estaban haciendo lo mismo que yo, me acerque a saludarlos por unos momentos

-¿Qué tal chicos?- Petunia y Cuddles me respondieron el saludo dándome un fuerte abrazo, por el trabajo y las labores no podíamos vernos muy seguido, solo cuando habían festividades en el pueblo como la fiesta que se dará este sábado. Comente con mis amigos sobre el tema

-la verdad no sé si podré ir- Petunia siempre le ponía un "pero" a las cosas- tendré que ayudar a mi madre con el negocio, si termino a tiempo tal vez pueda asistir- como siempre, una excusa para todo

-yo tampoco creo poder ir- a Cuddles no le agradaba mucho las fiestas, asistía de vez en cuando para reunirnos e irnos a otra parte-le prometí a Giggles que la vería en casa ya que se encuentra enferma- es cierto, él y Giggles son novios y como ella está enferma obviamente tendría que estar a su lado, por eso odio el amor…que irónico

-entonces es un hecho- mire muy triste y decepcionada ya que sería la única en la fiesta de mi generación- bueno, tendré que contarles como fue toda esa fiesta…aunque no será igual sin ustedes- mis amigos comprendían ya que siempre paraba con el trabajo y los labores de la casa y no tenía tiempo para divertirme con ellos- bueno, ya se me hizo tarde y si no regreso rápido mi madre me regañara- me despedí de ellos y partí directo a mi casa, si no llegaba a casa con el encargo de seguro mi madre no me daría el postre…ya lo perdí una vez y no pienso perderlo de nuevo.

Al llegar a casa, deje el cesto en la mesa de la cocina y me fui a mi cuarto, estaba pensando en cómo sería esa celebración y lo más importante, ¿podre bailar con él?...creo haber dicho que odiaba el amor, aunque no creo que alguien como él se fije en una simple campesina habiendo tantas mujeres hermosas en la realeza.

El tiempo transcurrió rápido con los deberes en casa y los trabajos arduos del campo, el día de mañana en la noche seria el gran evento, tenía que alistar todas las cosas ya que siempre soy muy olvidadiza cuando estoy bajo presión.

Llegando del campo, me fui a mi habitación no sin antes de darme un baño para quitarme la tierra de mi cuerpo. Más tranquila y relajada, me puse a acomodar las cosas para el gran esperado día, el vestido estaba listo, los zapatos estaban limpios y debajo de la prenda, tan solo faltaba la decoración para mi cabello…en eso, mi memoria trajo a mi mente aquella piara que encontré, era muy hermosa y brillante pero si la llegase a usar entonces todos me preguntarían de donde la saque o si la robe, lo dudo ya que me conocen pero no quería llamar la atención, aunque la tentación me ganaba. No podía ocultarlo, decidí utilizarlo solo para el baile y después guardarlo o venderlo para comprar más semillas de fresas y tener un poco más de dinero.

La noche oscureció el panorama de mi ventana, yo aún no conciliaba el sueño por los nervios de mañana, tan solo faltaría que algo malo pasara y arruinara todo…y de nuevo hable demasiado pronto

-veo que no puedes dormir mi bella condesa- otra vez ese sujeto, no sé dónde se encontraba ya que la noche no alumbraba a falta de la luna- espero que utilices la piara en la fiesta- aguarda… ¿cómo sabia sobre…entonces él me lo obsequio?, no sabía si armarme de valor y enfrentarlo o quedarme en mi cama con el rostro cubierto con mi almohada…ok, tome la segunda opción pero de todas formas le respondí agresivamente

-¿qui quien e eres?- vaya, cuanto valor tenia- n no te a atrevas a to toca… tocarme, ¡maldito depravado!- creo que dije algo que no debía

-creo que dijiste algo que no debías- bueno…creo que puede leer mis pensamientos- pero por el momento la mantendré con vida, todavía no es el momento adecuado para su regreso- ¿regreso, regreso a dónde?-nos veremos mi bella condesa- lo último que escuche fue el ruido de algo caerse con un "auch", creo que mi atacante es algo idiota. Ya más tranquila decidí cerrar mis ojos para descansa, tenía que lucir bella y radiante para mañana, no podía llegar y verme de la peor… (Se durmió).

El sol alumbro mi rostro anunciando el medio día… ¡medio día!, como pude me levanté y fui directo a la cocina, no encontré a nadie suponiendo que fueron al campo pero dejaron una nota con los deberes que tendría que hacer hoy: "Flaky, hoy tendrás que lavar los platos y limpiar la casa, no te olvides de lavar la ropa, llegaremos en la noche para irnos al evento, te queremos"- si me quisieran, al menos hubieran lavado su ropa. Escupiendo en mis palmas comencé a realizar mis labores, comencé con la montaña de vajillas que estaban en el lavadero, luego barrí como una loca demente toda la casa y al final, fui al lavadero fuera de casa para encargarme de la ropa.

Todo el día me la pase de empleada y caí exhausta en el piso del comedor, mis piernas no respondían y mis brazos temblaban por todo el movimiento cuando fregaba y fregaba las camisas de mi papa, ya estaba haciéndose de noche y ellos no llegaban, no podía irme sin mis padres pero tampoco podíamos llegar tarde.

Me fui a la regadera para quitarme todo el sudor de mi cuerpo, comencé a lavarme por todas partes, lave mi delgado cuello, pase el jabón por mis planos pechos y delgadas y largas piernas, me sentía una anoréxica. Luego de un refrescante baño, fui a mi habitación para comenzar a vestirme. Al comienzo me era algo difícil, tenía miedo que se rompiera o se descociera, me coloque los zapatos mientras me peinaba los parados mechones de cabello, se veían completamente horribles pero no podía hacer nada, me rocié una fragancia de flores silvestres que hizo la madre de "señor Lummpy", olía muy exquisito, parecían las fragancias que usaban las mujeres de alcurnia.

Ya estaba lista, me veía diferente con todo lo que llevaba puesto aunque algo me faltaba, fui a mi mesa de noche y saque esa piara, fui donde mi espejo y me lo coloque lentamente para luego ver como resaltaba por completo toda mi apariencia, ese detalle era lo que faltaba para estar completa.

Escuche un ruido proveniente de la puerta, eran mis padres. Ellos se fueron a su habitación a cambiarse mientras yo me fui a la cocina por un poco de extracto de fresa, aunque lo crean o no jamás me canso de tomar o comer las deliciosas fresas.

Una vez listos, nos fuimos hacia el pueblo a pie, no contábamos con alguna movilidad aunque era saludable para nosotros. El pueblo estaba completamente desolado, todos se reunieron en el palacio, debe de ser muy impresionante para que todos los puestos este cerrados. Caminamos hacia el palacio mientras la música y los murmurios de la gente comenzaban a escucharse a la distancia, logre ver a varios conocidos en la entrada, la mayoría estaba dentro en el salón de baile disfrutando de la música y danzando al ritmo de esta. Cuando entre a la sala del evento, todo lo que había imaginado no se comparaba a lo que tenía en frente; una mesa con el banquete más grande que pude ver en mi vida, los músico se veía de clase alta, la decoración era estupenda y muy asombrosa, había una estatua de hielo con el rostro del virrey, todo era estupendamente bello.

Los minutos pasaban y ni rastro de él, sentía desesperación por verlo, quería encontrarlo y poder bailar una pieza que tocaban esos grandes maestros, cuando de pronto

-¡el virrey!- uno de los anunciadores presento al anfitrión mientras este bajaba por la enorme escalera, realmente era otra persona, su traje eran…y tu cabello tan…y su sonrisa tan…, la verdad no sé muy bien lo que iba a decir pero en sí, él se veía perfectamente apuesto

-buenas noches mis queridos amigos, esta celebración será, no solo por mí, sino por todos ustedes que hacen que este pueblo sea como es, pronto esta tierra sea conocida por todos gracias a su riqueza y a su gente, amigos míos… ¡celebremos juntos!- la verdad esas fueron las únicas palabras que pude escuchar, pero bueno.

Todo el mundo comenzó a bailar al compás de la música, otros se dirigían a la mesa para tomar algún que otro bocado, no mencionare lo que hacía "señor Lummpy", no es apto para menores de edad. Todos disfrutaban de la fiesta, todos menos yo…

-¿Dónde estará?- dije mirando a todas partes, entre tanta gente no lograba ver a un apuesto y bello joven con una radiante y perfecta sonrisa…odio mi vida- espero que me pueda ver/

-vaya pero si es usted, señorita Flaky- ¡eureka! Me encontró y ahora podre bailar con él- lamento no haberla reconocido de inmediato es que se ve tan…tan hermosa esta noche- al escuchar eso, mi corazón se aceleró a mil por horas, sentía que me iba a explotar el pecho- perdone mi atrevimiento pero es la verdad, usted resalta entre todas las demás bellas damas- si no me sostenía de la mesa junto a mí me hubiera desvanecido en el piso-¿se siente bien?- claro que sí, la forma en como me hablas me derrite por completo y/

-sí, no se preocupe- ok, ahora mi mente me juega sucio- tan solo estoy asombrada por toda la magnífica elegancia, es muy impresionante como logro todo esto- la verdad estaba más pasmada por tener su aroma cerca de mí, ahora tendría un motivo más para no bañarme

-utilice algunos contactos con ciertas personas que me deben favores, aceptaron en prestarme varias cosas de las que puede apreciar- vaya, debe conocer bastante gentes importantes ya que todo reflejaba un costo muy elevado

-me sorprende mucho, la fiesta es grandiosa y perfecta…tan solo- en mi mente se aparecieron los rostros de mis amigos- hubiera deseado que mis amigos estén presentes aquí, conmigo- ni bien dije eso, la mano de mi querido galán se posó sobre mi desnudo hombro

-pero al menos me tiene a mí para hacerle compañía- y de nuevo me empecé a derretir, no lo había pensado pero si estaban mis amigos conmigo se me sería difícil estar con mi príncipe de ensueños

-no me siento indicada para hacerle compañía- claro que si lo deseaba solo que mis cerebro y mi boca eran unos traidores

-me estuve preguntando esto, ¿le importaría bailar una pieza conmigo?- …por unos segundo jure haber escuchado que quería bailar conmigo- la verdad no conozco a nadie más que usted, me sentiría honrado- calmante, respira y di que si

-me encantaría- ¡bien cerebro, así se hace!- pero necesitaré el permiso de mis padres- ¡maldita boca!- como vera, soy menor de edad, aún me falta un año para tener mis derechos de ciudadana-

-entonces no perdamos tiempo- él tomo de mi muñeca-por favor indíqueme quienes son sus padres- ¡por dios, ¿en serio hará eso por mí?!

-aquellas personas son mis padres- le dije señalándolos, él no me dijo nada, tan solo sonrió y me llevó hacia ellos, que nervios

-buenas noches señor Virrey- mis padres me miraron algo consternados por la forma en la que venía con el señor- ¿acaso nuestra hija cometió alguna travesura?- ¿es que en serio no me conocen?

-buenas noches estimados amigos, eh venido para pedirles permiso de bailar con su bella hija- la mirada de mis padres fue de asombro, en serio yo también me pondría así si mi hija bailara con algún noble- ya que ella es la única dama que conozco, me sentiría honrado con su permiso- Flippy hizo una reverencia, mis padres estaban aún más asombrados

-al contrario señor Virrey- mi padre lo reverencio- sería un gran placer para nosotros y nuestra hija - ¡gracias papa!- pero como todo padre, le pediré que no se apegue demasiado al momento de danzar- a veces los padres nos malogran los momentos

-pierda cuidado señor, el simple hecho de tener a esta bella señorita como pareja de baile me complace por completo- yo no dije nada, mi rostro lo decía todo-venga por favor, señorita Flaky- con una suave delicadeza, me llevó hasta la pista para dar los primeros pasos de una música lenta y armoniosa

-pe perdone, no soy tan buena bailando- no pude mirarlo a los ojos, con su simple respiración me congelaba y me ponía tiesa, al parecer él se dio cuenta ya que me dijo que me tranquilizara

-déjame guiarte- a pesar de lo que le dijo mi padre, el señor me tomo de la cintura y comenzó a llevarme consigo al ritmo de la canción, me sentí como una muñeca de trapo- lo está haciendo muy bien- no podía, a pesar de tenerlo tan cerca no podía verle a los ojos

-gra gracias, Flippy- ¡huy y otra vez lo llame por su nombre!, creo que se me hará costumbre- nunca antes había bailado de esta forma- las danzas en este pueblo eran más…como decirlo, exageradas y divertidas, no llena de clase y elegancia

-no se preocupe, lo único que deseaba era un excusa para tenerla cerca- y ahí fue donde morí, no podía creer que esté haciendo todo eso por mí, era increíble- le seré sincero, usted me impacto desde el momento que la vi aquella tarde, también admito que no me había perdido- aparte de atractivo, era un completo mentiroso…pero se le puede perdonar- perdóneme si fui muy atrevido con mis palabras- claro que no, a ti se te puede perdonar todo

-no se preocupe, me alaga mucho que haga eso por mí- cuando menos te necesito te presentas, maldito pensamiento- no quiero ser irrespetuosa pero, ¿usted tiene alguna prometida?- ¿y esa pregunta cerebro, y esa pregunta?

- tuve varios compromisos antes de venir, tuve que rechazarlas debido a mi nuevo cargo en este pueblo- entonces debe tener a toda la ciudad babeando por él- aun no encuentro a la persona indicada con la cual pasar el resto de mi vida- que romántico…pero aburrido a la vez- puede que el destino me haya traído a este lugar para encontrar a esa persona, puede ser aquella dama, o aquella otra dama- claro, mira a todas pero no a mí, estas empezando a malograrme la noche- o tal vez…pueda ser usted- mi boca se quedó congelada, por unos instante vacile en alzar mi mirada pero las ganas eran inmensas

-¿Qué…que dijo?- no podía creer lo que había escuchado- por favor, no diga esas cosas- claro que quería seguiré escuchándolas, solo el pensar en que un noble se casara conmigo era algo raro e inesperado

-lamento haberla ofendido, mis palabras fueron muy agresivas hacia su persona- no puede ser, me está tomando la mano para… ¡dios, me acaba de besas la mano!- usted es una hermosa dama, espero que encuentre a la persona indicada- si pudiera escoger, te elegiría a ti

-yo también espero que encuentre a la persona que busca- solo que sea después de mi- la pieza acaba de terminar, usted debería bailar con otras personas- ¿Por qué me haces esto, boca del mal?

-si pudiera, me gustaría bailar con usted toda la noche- era una tentación muy grande, debía de ser razonable y responderle con un sí/

-me encantaría acompañarlo- a veces tengo el control de mi cuerpo, ¡bien!- tan solo que no puedo quedarme todo el evento, mañana tengo trabajo que hacer en el campo- sería muy agotador amanecerme e irme a trabajar

-comprendo, tan solo bailaremos hasta la hora que le plazca- era tan educado, tan majestuoso, tan esplendoroso, era el hombre de mis sueños- espero poder verla de nuevo después de la fiesta, me encantaría platicar con usted- ¿acaso me está coqueteando?

-de seguro tendrá muchas cosas importantes que hacer, no quisiera ser una molestia para usted- era una verdad, no me gusta interponerme entre los trabajos de los demás, me siento culpable cuando uno no logra sus labores por atenderme

-no se preocupe, iré a visitarla cuando acabe todos los trabajos- ya no podía esperar a que eso pasara, estaba muy ansiosa por ello/

-disculpe señor virrey- uno de sus guardaespaldas se presentó para arruinarme el momento- tenemos lo que nos ordenó-

-entiendo, lamento tener que irme señorita Flaky, hay un asunto que debo atender- al menos pude bailar con él

-entiendo, muchas gracias por tomarme como compañera de bale- sin decir nada, Flippy tomo mi mano para darme de nuevo ese maravilloso beso en mi mano, sí que era todo un caballero

-no me demorare, regresare lo más pronto posible- sin más se fue dejándome en la pista, me sentí una tonta pero tenía que aceptarlo, un noble no estaba hecho para una campesina.

Estuve cerca a la mesa de bocaditos degustando una deliciosa bebida de coco con un toque de ron, no era tan fuerte así que tome unos vasos…bueno, tome un poco más de la cuenta…

-necesito ir al baño- después de 15 minutos mi cuerpo tenía que expulsar todo lo que tome- pero ¿Dónde es?- mire por todas partes, las luces y la música no dejaba ubicarme, tan solo camine por donde fuera a ver si encontraba el baño.

Creo que la bebida era un poco cargado ya que me sentí algo mareada, sentía que me iba a caer pero no debía, si el Virrey me encontraba en ese estado de seguro no volvería a hablarme por alcohólica…

-¿Dónde está el baño, maldición?- no aguantaba más, necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde hacer mis necesidades. Camine un poco más para toparme con una escalera, de seguro daba para el baño de la segunda planta, con un poco de esfuerzo comenzó a subir grada por grada, mi cuerpo estaba temblando por las ganas y el mareo, me sentía completamente mal…

-¡Oh mi lord!- esperen… ¿esa era una mujer?, ¿qué hace una mujer por aquí?- ¡por favor, deme más mi lord!- creo que debería irme, al parecer alguien tiene su momento personal

-suplica por más, no esperes que te lo de todo tan fácilmente- me detuve en seco, esa voz era la misma del sujeto que me visito en las noches- ahora, abre ese delicioso cuello- no debería pero lo hice de todas formas, fui directamente a la habitación donde provenían esa voces, cuando mire por la pequeña rendija contemple una escena que me dejo completamente helada

-¡NO PUEDE SER…!- mi corazón se detuvo de repente mientras un frio recorrí toda mi espalda.

****slash*****

Bueno, eh aquí otra obra que estoy haciendo

No crean que me estoy inspirando en crepúsculo e.e (fanáticas abstenerse xD)

Espero les guste y sus comentarios, pronto seguiré con el sgte cap.

See you late bye bye


	2. mi alma al diablo

-ES…IMPOSIBLE…- mis manos taparon mi boca, mis ojos se dilataron, mis piernas temblaban y una gota helada de sudor recorría mi garganta- ¡entonces…él es…!- ya no podía seguir en ese lugar, tenía que irme antes de que notara mi presencia, dando pasos suaves pero rápidos di carrera hacia el pasadizo que conducía a la escalera, estaba a punto de llegar cuando en eso, un cuerpo frio y pesado impedido mi escapada, sentí que el alma se me iba, que mi corta vida acababa

-no debiste haber visto aquella escena, condesa- y de nuevo esa frase, "condesa", ¿acaso es algún juego mental con el cual atormentarme del miedo o del suspenso?, ¿no basta ya con lo que acabo de ver?- me temo que tendrás que acompañarme, el señor requiere su presencia inmediatamente- era mi fin, pero aún tengo fuerzas para dar aunque sea un golpe y largarme de este lugar

-¡DEJAME SUELTAME, PERVERTIDO!- muy bien, no se mucho de golpes y patadas, lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue sacudir mis manos lo más rápido posible tratando de ahuyentarlo cosa que no funciono, el tipo se molestó ya que me miro con desprecio total (-.-")

-no debería hacer eso, sus fuerzas serán mínimas ante el cruel castigo que le dará mi amo- ¿un cruel castigo?...esperen, ¿Qué tipo de castigo?-no siga poniendo resistencia alguna, por favor acompáñeme condesa - no tenía que pedírmelo amablemente ya que tenía apresada mi muñeca con sus blancas, suaves, frías y grandes manos…debo admitir que aquel tipo era muy simpático.

Aquel sujeto me llevó hasta la sala donde fui testigo de una muerte, con un leve empujo entré cayendo arrodillada al piso tan solo para encontrarme con el cadáver de aquella mujer…

-¡KYEEEEEEEE!- seré sincera, a veces mis gritos pueden ser muy agudos cuando me asusto demasiado- ¡E EL CA CA CADAVEVEVER!-no podía creerlo, ver a un muerto y justo a poca distancia de mi me altero los nervios, mi piel se puso como de gallina, la respiración me era muy difícil, mi cuerpo temblaba mientras unas lágrimas de miedo rodaban por mis mejillas

-guarde silencio, sus gritos incomodan al señor- dijo un sujeto que estaba recostado en la pared, no pude verlo bien pero tenía algo en común con el sujeto que me trajo; ambos usaban un antifaz

-aquí está la joven dama señor, sin más nos retiramos- ambos tipos me dejaron sola con ese monstro, ahora si las cosas iban en serio

-veo que eres una muchachita muy entrometida- la voz de aquel sujeto de nuevo, alcé mi mirada hacia la silueta sentada al borde de una inmensa cama, sus ojos amarillo, su sonrisa morbosa y sus colmillos de un color rojo le daban el aspecto de un demente psicótico- que lastima que hayas presenciado este horrendo festín, aquella mujer era mi alimento nocturno- ¿Qué dice?...acaso él…- no me gusta que me interrumpan, pero bueno…- ese sujeto se levantó de su sitio y fue acercando lentamente hacia mí, yo lo miraba fijamente, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacerme, estaba aterrada al pensar en el trágico fin que le pondría a mi vida- tendré que divertirme contigo…-aquel susurro helo mi alma, mis ojos completamente dilatados a más no poder, el miedo me dejo petrificada

-¿Qué…qué me…piensas…hacer…?- esas fueron las únicas palabras que pude decir, mi boca no dejaba de temblar al igual que mis piernas, ese maldito me tomo de la barbilla, acercó esos rojizos labios cerca a los míos

-eres muy linda para comerte, tendré que hacer una excepción contigo- no sé por qué pero me sentí más aliviada, aunque morir era una buena opción antes de hacer lo que ese pervertido quisiera- te mantendré con vida, hasta entonces tendrás que hacer lo que yo te ordene, ¿entendido, mi bella condesa?- por mi mente pasaron muchas cosas que tendría que hacer, no soy muy eficaz en ciertas cosas así que tendrá que dejarme ir cuando vea el desastre que le ocasionare

-s...si…- estaba poniendo mi vida en las manos del diablo, no había opción alguna, solo esperar a comenzar con los desastres y listo, seré libre\(*v*)/

-pero antes…-o no, aquí viene otra palabra que cambiaría mi plan- si cometes algún error, no tendré piedad de ti y secare tu cuerpo, beberé hasta la última gota de tu sangre- perfecto, arruino mi plan, ahora si estaba vendida al diablo, ya no tenía escapatoria alguna

-e…ente…entiendo…-no me quedaba de otra, en ese momento preferí mil veces morir antes de entregarme a ese bastardo, aunque la verdad no sabía por qué pero estar cerca de él, a pesar de lo que era, me hacía sentir bien

-así me gusta- dijo relamiéndose sus labios- por ahora dejare que te vayas pero recuerda, no digas palabra alguna- que tal amenaza, si aviso sobre la presencia de un vampiro en el pueblo, todos se alzarían y aniquilaríamos al demonio, aunque las probabilidades de que me crean es de un 2%...en pocas palabras solo Petunia Y Cuddles

Una extraña nube verdosa entro en la habitación, cubrió todo mi cuerpo mientras los efectos hacia que mi cabeza diera vueltas, mis fuerzas se debilitaban, no comprendía lo que pasaba, pero de un momento a otro caí rendida en el piso, lo único que recuerdo antes de dormir fue esa carcajada diabólica, como de aquella persona que obtiene lo que quiere.

Era de mañana, el sol alumbro mi rostro a través de mi ventana… ¿de mi ventana?, como pude me levanté en busca de mis padres, busque por toda la casa pero no di con ellos, tal vez se fueron al campo por el cultivo, eran uno de esos días donde los retoños salen y son atacados por las aves o roedores, en fin. Busque pero no encontré nada, me puse a pensar en cómo pude haber llegado de la fiesta hasta mi cama, mi padre pudo haberme traído en sus brazos aunque no era algo que hiciera, e seguro me encontraron inconsciente en alguna parte del castillo y me trajeron, la verdad no sabía, necesitaba respuesta...

-primero iré al campo, tengo que preguntárselo a mis padres- tome unas prendas sucias, me coloque mis botines para el barro y partí hacia donde se suponía que estarían ellos…no los encontré- ¿Dónde están…mamá, papá…?- asustada, volví a casa pensando en que tal vez estaban en el almacén acomodando ciertos paquetes que debía hacerlos ayer, corrí lo más rápido que pude, pensar en que fueron raptados por ese maldito era algo que no quería ni imaginármelo, llegue a la casa y fui directo al almacén…tampoco estaban allí-¿ pero qué…?- no comprendía nada, el último lugar a donde podrían ir es al pueblo, era el único lugar que me quedaba.

Fui a toda prisa, sentía un mal presentimiento, mis padres jamás se iban sin dejarme una nota o algo, era imposible. Cuando llegue a mi destino, el panorama que observe afirmo mi peor miedo, pero esta vez en magnitudes muy grandes; no había nadie en el pueblo…

-¡¿HOLAAAA?!- mi grito realizo eco, en efecto no había nadie y eso que era la hora más comercial. Vague en todas parte, no encontraba alma alguna, todo estaba en completo silencio a excepción de los chirridos de las ventanas y puertas viejas, todo se volvía una pesadilla infernal en mi mente- ¡¿HOLAAAAAA?!- grite más fuerte aunque era inútil, nadie podría escucharme, nadie a excepción de ese maldito- debo de ir a ese lugar…de nuevo- dije decidida, tome el poco valor que tenía y camine firme al castillo, claro que mis pies se reusaban a moverse al principio así que tuve que ir a rastras.

Antes, el catillo era de alguna manera armonioso, su color, su elegancia resaltaba a la distancia, ahora tiene un aspecto tétrico y muy a lo estilo gótico. Avance hacia la puerta, golpee fuertemente, mi miedo se mesclaba con mi odio, si ese sujeto tenía la culpa de lo que ocurría haría todo a su alcance para darle una paliza. Después de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió de par en par, al fono no se podía apreciar muy bien ya que las cortinas de la sala estaba corridas, trague un poco de saliva y me dirigí al interior, para luego las puertas se cerrasen a mi atrás. Camine lentamente, la oscuridad no ayudaba mucho ya que me paraba tropezando con Dios sabe que, estaba atenta a todas las cosas que me rodeaban, tenía que encontrar a ese miserable pero entonces…

-¿te preguntaras que paso con tus padres y la gente del pueblo?- era él, mi más grande sueño y pesadilla estaba sentado en la baranda de la escalera en el segundo piso, parecía que se fuera a caer pero por algún extraño motivo se balanceaba y jugaba sin miedo alguno

-si, por eso eh venido ¿Qué les hiciste a todos?-esas fueron las palabras más valientes que pude decir, con él asechándome y la habitación oscura me era difícil hacerle frente- ¿Dónde los tienes, que les has hecho?-

-tranquila mi bella condesa, esto es tan solo una pequeña visión de lo que pasara si no haces lo que te ordeno- dicho esto, él trono sus dedos haciendo que todo el lugar se iluminara mostrando aquellos obstáculos con los que me tropezaba al entrar

-¡QUÉ…QUÉ ES ESTO…!-el piso estaba teñido de la sangre de todos los habitantes del pueblo, inclusive las de mis padres-¡KYEEEEEEEE!-caí de rodillas mientras sujetaba mi cabeza fuertemente con mis manos, estaba entrando en la locura más desagradable que uno puede tener, no aceptaba la idea de que todo fuera real, no podía creerlo por más que mis ojos lo confirmaran, era imposible que todo esté sucediendo- ¡¿POR QUÉ MALDITO MOUSTRO, POR QUÉ?!- ya no me dio miedo, la desesperación fue lo único que se quedó en mi mente, tenía que pagarme con ese maldito

-tranquila, todo es una simple ilusión, nada de esto es real…no si me obedeces como buena mascota- ahora resulta que tendré que ser su perra faldera, este sujeto es de lo más despreciable y ruin que he conocido, y eso que conocí a muchos idiotas en el pueblo y en la ciudad

-¡no me has dicho que diablos quieres!- era cierto, ¿Qué era lo que quería ese sujeto para castigarme de esa manera si no lo cumplía?, ¿Qué era lo importante que debo hacer?

-es simple- de la nada, apareció detrás mío para tomarme de mis muñecas y colocarlas detrás de mi espalda, me tenía presa ante esos labios y colmillos sedientos de sangre- desde ahora en adelante…serás mi dama de compañía- esa orden me dejo helada, tanto como si fuera el helado de yogurt que preparan los padres de Cuddles, ser la acompañante de aquel monstro era lo que menos deseaba y a la ves anhelaba en toda mi vida- eso es lo único que tendrás que hacer, ya no trabajar en ese campo, ya no serás hija de unos campesinos, ya no serás una habitante más de este pueblo, tú de ahora en adelante serás mi amante por el resto de tu vida-

-¿tu…tu amante…dices?- mi cuerpo se estremeció, mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza, mis mejillas se tornaron rojas por la conmoción, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿ser la mujer del hombre más bello y horrendo que eh conocido en toda mi vida?- ¿pe pero…por qué a mí…por qué no una de esas damas de alcurnia?- esa pregunta me rondaba ¿Por qué una campesina seria amante de un hombre monstro de alta sociedad?

-esas mujeres no son para nada atractivas y hermosas como lo eres tú, ¿por qué crees que te deje vivir?- entonces era por eso, tener que vivir con el diablo por el tiempo que me queda de vida sería una tortura inmensa pero tenía que aceptar o la vida de todos mis seres queridos pagarían por mi negativa

-a…acepto…seré lo que me ordene- y así fue como le vendí mi alma al diablo, él se reía de la victoria, de la presa que acaba de conseguir- pe…pero…-había una pregunta, una que tal vez podría salvarme- ¿Qué pasara…con mis padres?...ellos me extrañaran si me voy de casa…mis amigos y el pueblo me buscaran, todos se darán cuenta- por suerte me di cuenta de eso, si desaparecía todos armarían grupos para encontrarme, y de la bronca si se enteran que me rapto el virrey

-no tienes de que preocuparte, coloque un hechizo en todo este pueblo para que pierdan la memoria, bueno tan solo con respecto de quien eres tú- no podía creerlo, saber que nadie me recordara, nadie sabrá quien soy…era una de mis terribles pesadillas

-¡no, por favor…no quiero perder a nadie, no quiero que se olviden de mí!- empecé a llorar por la impotencia, por no saber qué hacer para que eso no se cumpla, no quería perder a mis seres queridos y mucho menos que ellos me pierdan, era algo que no podía aceptarlo así de la nada- ¡intentare otra cosa pero por favor no cometa algo tan terrible!- mi desesperación fue tanta que caí al piso, deslizándome por el cuerpo de mi ahora nuevo amo, caí a sus pies, sabía que a él le gustaba como suplicaba de manera tan humillante

-no hay otra opción, tú serás mi condesa y nadie más tendrá que saberlo, tú y solo tu tendrás el privilegio de ser mi eterna amante- pude notar unos pequeños bultos en su espalda, comenzaban a agrandarse a cada segundo para luego dejar salir unas inmensas alas de murciélago, mis sospechas eran verdaderas; el conde Vampiro del pueblo.

Resignada, me levanté sin deja de llorar, la triste realidad estaba a punto de empezar, pronto sería una desconocida para todos… ¿Qué pasaría con mis amigos?, ¿Qué pasaría con la gente del pueblo?, ¿Qué pasaría con mis padres?...

-de acuerdo…desde ahora seré su amante, no are otra cosa que complacerlo…amo- ese demonio, su mirada pervertida recorría mi delgada figura, lo sabía por sentía ese escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo, su lengua saboreaba sus propios labios, su tétrica y demente sonrisa me perturbaba, sentía nauseas con tan solo verlo, lentamente fue acercándose hacia mí, se acercó tanto que pude percibir ese aroma metálico agrio de la sangre, era completamente horripilante, era un asco inmenso

-pronto comenzaremos a divertirnos, mi bella condesa- tomo uno de mis rebeldes mechones, los paseo con sus dedos llegando hasta las puntas para luego rosar mi rostro- eres suave, tierna y blanca, justo lo que necesitaba de una buena amante- decía mientras clavaba su mirada en mis ojos, no podía mirar a otra parte a pesar de mi cerebro ordenara a mis ojos, no podía-vamos a mi habitación, tengo una sorpresa para ti- me sentí completamente nerviosa, sentía como mi cuerpo se estimulaba al simple pensamiento de lo que sucedería; me haría cosas que no se puede decir…por la época en la que me encuentro.

Ambos subimos tomados de la mano, yo con miedo claro, el no miraba por donde pisaba, solo ponía atención a mí, no había nada más que lo pueda desconcentrar, los pasos se hacían cada vez más largos, sentía ansias de llegar a su alcoba lo más rápido posible. En la entrada se encontraban sus dos guardaespaldas, esos tipos de la noche anterior…

-estamos listos, amo- no creía lo que escuchaba, ¿acaso ellos se unirían a este "momento?, ¿seriamos los 4?- permítanos- dijo el de cabello azul con antifaz rojo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación, no podía creerlo, en serio estos degenerados se atreverían a lastimarme dios sabrá como, ya mi mente se llenó de obscenidades, era claro que ellos me tratarían como una/

-siéntate en esa silla- había una silla en medio del cuarto, el demonio fue a la cama, los otros dos fueron a cada lado de su amo- ahora…-dijo con su sarcástica sonrisa- quiero que hagas esto…-

No, no lo eh cortado, solo que prefiero decirles lo que ocurrió luego en otro momento, por ahora les diré que todo va bien en el castillo, cada día que pasa me acostumbro a la ausencia de saludos por parte de mis antiguos amigos y de los pueblerinos, a veces veo a mi padres muy contentos mientras hacen las compras de la semana, todo parece como si nada, todos me ven y me saludan , pero no de la forma como siempre lo hacen , esos saludos me hartan , me hierven la sangre, desde que le vendí mi alma al diablo no puedo estar un día sin que todas las personas me lo recuerden diciéndome…"buenos días, condesa…"

****slash****

Bien aquí el segundo cap, ojala les guste y/

_-¿por qué siempre me interrumpes cuando hablo?-_

_-Flaky… ¿tú que haces aquí?-_

_-cada vez que me inspiro como narradora tú me bloqueas la inspiración-_

_-bueno bueno, esta vez tratare de no cancelarte las palabras obscenas, recuerda que estamos en un fic donde no se puede decir esas palabrotas u. u-_

_-etto…."-_

Bueno, regresando al tema, ojala les guste y espero sus comentarios y críticas, bueno críticas no, odio las criticas ¬¬

Un saludo a ciertas personas que me siguen a pesar de lo tarde que publico estas cosas: nomade12 , XxYaCaRoxX

Sin más me despi/

_-etto…"nos" despedimos…-_

_-Flaky…¬¬, esta es mi parte-_

_- 0^0…-_

_-no pongas cara de perrito Q.Q…okok…-_

Sin más nos despedimos

See you late bye bye


	3. ¿aprendiendo?

Antes de continuar daré el siguiente aviso: desde este cap. comenzare a narrarlo yo…ósea yo la escritora ¬¬…

****slash de narradora****

-¡e…esto es una…broma…!- Flippy había colocado una caja junto a su nueva huésped, en aquella caja había un vestido un tanto provocativo- ¿espera…que me ponga…esta cosa?- Flaky saco el vestido de la caja para observarlo con más detalle, el escote era pronunciado, el ruedo era disparejo: corto delante llegando hasta las rodillas y largo atrás rosando el piso, no tenía tirantes para sostener el busto, las mangas eran campana con hombro descubierto- ¡ esto es demasiado para mí, yo jamás utilizaría una cosa como esta!-

-tendrás que hacerlo si quieres que el resto viva, desde ahora en adelante tendrás que comportarte como toda una dama - la seriedad llego al asunto, los tres tipos miraban con mucha dedicación a lo que se aproximaba, esto le aterraba a la pobre peli roja- vístete de una vez, te estaremos esperando en el salón principal- sin más, Flippy y sus acompañantes se retiraron de la habitación, Flaky no sabía qué hacer, estaría poniendo en peligro su dignidad al usar algo tan llamativo y, por decirlo de la época, muy lujurioso

-¿¡qué hago… que debo hacer?!- no tenía muchas salidas, ya había acordado en obedecer a su nuevo amo, no podía hacer más que vestirse esa lujuriosa, provocativa y tentadora vestimenta.

Era algo difícil de entrar en la prenda, a pesar de ser delgada algunas zonas de su cuerpo eran algo prominentes tales como su cadera, se le hacía un poco molesto el escote ya que no tenía con que rellenar las copas, por lo menos las mangas fueron acorde a su medida. Una vez vestida, fue directo al espejo, al contemplarse se vio muy cambiada, no tenía ese aspecto de campesina, parecía la hija de un rey…

-sinceramente me veo bien, debo admitir que había una dama debajo de toda esta fachada- no termino de contemplarse cuando se percató que no llevaba zapatos- ¿ahora con que camino?- comenzó a buscar por todas partes por si había algunos que pudiera usar, no necesito buscar mucho ya que al costado de la caja había una pero más pequeña, al abrirlo encontró unos hermosos zapatos de taco, gamuzado y con cintas como decorado- ¡son hermosas!- dijo mientras le brillaban los ojos con el resplandor exagerado del calzado-¡tengo que probármelas!- al momento de ponérselos, la suavidad y comodidad que daba era increíble y era justo a su medida- ¿acaso este tipo sabe sobre mis medidas?- sin tomarle más importancia me marcho de la habitación con dirección al salón principal.

Los zapatos eran altos por eso le dificultaba un poco caminar, y más bajar las escaleras. Llegando a las justas al salón, Flippy y sus compañeros esperaban sentados alrededor de una mesa, Flaky observo medio intrigada…

-sabía que esa ropa te haría ver muy hermosa- dijo Flippy mientras recorría la figura de la joven- desde ahora mandare a que te traigan más vestidos-

-no es necesario- dijo algo molesta la peli roja- además, estos vestidos no son acorde a mis medidas, no tengo pechos y mis caderas con grandes, me incomoda mucho esta vestimenta- los tres comenzaron a reírse por el tema de las medidas, sabían lo de sus pechos desde un principio- ¿creen que es gracioso?- dijo Flaky con una venita en la frente

- entonces no habrá otra manera, tendré que tomar tus medidas…parte por parte- esta frase altero mucho a Flaky, ella se cubrió su cuerpo como un efecto de su sorpresa

-¡¿ERES UN PERVERTIDO O QUÉ?!- dijo mientras retrocedía- ¡COMO ME PUEDES PEDIR TAL COSA, DEPRABADO!- Splendid, el de cabello azul miro sorprendido a Flaky, Splendont también lo hizo, el haberse enfrentado al amo era una cuestión de vida o muerte

-¡CO COMO TE ATREVES, INSOLENTE!- dijo Did señalando a la peli roja amenazadoramente- ¡PIDE PERDON AL AMO EN ESTE INSTANTE!-

-creo que no debió decir tales cosas, señorita- dijo Dont algo más tranquilo pero preocupado a la vez- nadie desobedece las órdenes del señor, y más una humana como usted-

-¡no tengo por qué pedir perdón, ¿acaso está bien que un hombre pase sus manos por el cuerpo de una dama?!- ambos chicos se miraron extrañados, para su naturaleza era algo normal ya que lo hacían al momento de tomar la sangre de sus víctimas- sus caras me dicen que si…-dijo algo asustada la peli roja

-sea como sea…- de la nada, Flippy apareció frente a la joven a escasos centímetros de su rostro- no deseo que mi futura amante vista con harapos, después solucionaremos el tema de la vestimenta- de su bolsillo izquierdo saco una pequeña cajita con perlas como decorado- quiero que tomes esto- Flaky lo tomo algo nerviosa, no sabía si abrirlo o no pero los ojos de su amado amo le decían que lo haga, con lentitud abrió aquel extraño cofrecito para encontrarse con una bellísima y radiante gargantilla de perlas con citas de seda, una hermosa gema escarlata estaba en medio como el decorado principal. Flaky se quedó en shock, ver tan hermosa joya hacia que su corazón acelerase, se sentía muy extraña con aquel presente, primero la piara y ahora esto, una bella y costosa gargantilla

-¡es…bellísima…!- Flaky lo tomo entre sus manos para saber si era real lo que veía, Flippy camino alrededor de ella parándose detrás, tomo la gargantilla de las manos de la joven para colocárselo

-yo me encargo de esto- paso la cinta alrededor del cuello de la peli roja, con las cintas lo anudo no tan apretado pero tampoco tan suelto, un amarre perfecto para que no le estorbase en ningún momento- te ves mucho más hermosa ahora- Flaky se sentía ruborizada, su corazón palpitaba a mil por horas, no solo por las palabras, sentir esas manos rosándola la estremecía, sentía que su estómago revoloteaba de la emoción

-gra…gracias, señor- Did y Dont se miraron y soltaron una risa- ¿eh?, ¿qué sucede?-

-nada señorita- dijo Did agitando su mano en negación- entonces, ya es hora de comenzar con el trabajo- Flaky miro algo raro a Did quien se estiraba sus manos

-desde ahora comenzaremos con la enseñanza- dijo Dont mientras se colocaba unos guantes de tela- la transformaremos en toda una dama de alcurnia-

-¿QUÉEEEEE?- ser algo que nunca había sido fue algo sorpresivo, pero más si esos tres serían sus maestros- ¡JAMÁS ACEPTE SER DIFERENTE!-

-tendrás que hacerlo, el tiempo estimado es de 20 días- eso intrigo más a Flaky

-esperen, ¿Qué sucede aquí?- se puso firme ante su discusión- ¿Por qué la necesidad de transformarme en una dama, por qué el tiempo de preparación, por qué todos estos obsequios valiosos, que está sucediendo aquí?- Did, Dont y Flippy se quedaron en silencio, Flaky sentía un mal presentimiento por ello-¡respondan, ¿Qué está sucediendo?!-

-tú solo tendrás que hacer lo que te diga, no tienes que pedir explicaciones- Flippy miro fijo a Flaky, su mirada era diferente a la de su forma humana y vampiro, ella se asustó con esa expresión- tendrás que acatar lo que te digamos, desde ahora serás una dama en todas las formas quieras o no- Flaky no dijo más, el asunto aún le parecía muy sospechoso pero para evitarse más problemas prefirió callar del tema

-entiendo, entonces ¿Qué are ahora?- dijo de manera seria y fría

-por el día de hoy tendrá que acostumbrarse a la vestimenta y al calzado- Dont respondió- no se lo quitara hasta la hora de dormir, si rompe esa regla entonces tendremos que asesinarla-

-¡¿no puedes ser más malo que eso?!- dijo de manera sarcástica la peli roja- como sea, tan solo tendré que andar con esto todo el día, bueno entonces no habrá inconveniente- dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Did se acercó a ella y la tomo del hombro

-me temo que no podre dejarla sola, hoy seré su vigilante- su sínica sonrisa enfurecía mucho más a Flaky

-de acuerdo, pero no se queje por las cosas que haga- dicho esto, ambos se marcharon de la sala, Dont y Flippy quedaron ahí aún

-Flippy… ¿estás seguro de esto?- Dont miro algo preocupado a su amo, este en cambio no respondió, tan solo se quedó apoyado en la pared mirando el exterior por su ventana- entonces me retiro, iré a ver algunos asuntos sobre el equipaje de la señorita- dejando solo a Flippy, Dont camino por el pasillo haciéndose la misma pregunta que le hiso a su amo- "¿estará bien que hagamos esto…?"-.

Mientras tanto, en el jardín del palacio, Flaky caminaba observando toda la vida de las plantas y flores marchitadas por el mal cuidado por parte de sus nuevos amos…

-tendré que hacerme cargo de esto, detesto ver a las plantas de esta manera- dijo Flaky mientras tomaba una rosa totalmente seca

-al amo no le agradan las flores, él mismo mando a que ya no cuiden el jardín- Did estaba detrás de ella con una botella de vino y un jamón- será mejor que no toque nada de esta zona si no quiere que el señor le perfore su cuello- de nuevo ese frio infernal recorrió la espalda de la peli roja

-no…no me lo recuerdes y… ¿de dónde sacaste esas cosas?- dijo temblando- se de lo que es capaz, tan solo me pregunto… ¿por qué se comporta de esa manera?- tener que aguantar las cosas que le dijera aquel hombre con el cuerpo de su amado- debería ser quien es, no fingir ante los demás-

- es una técnica de caza- contesto el peli celeste con un trozo de carne en su boca- siempre actúa de esa manera para atraer a sus presas-

-no vuelvas a recordármelo y por favor, traga de una vez- a pesar de lo que dijo, Flaky se sentía engañada, ¿acaso se fijó en Flippy humano o Flippy vampiro?, y si fuese el segundo, ¿Qué haría?

Desde dentro del castillo, Flippy observaba a Flaky hablando con su compañero, él la miraba de una manera no tan seria pero tampoco tranquila, cruzado de brazos se quedaba pensando en lo que había hecho al traer a la peli roja con él…

-tengo que hacerlo, no hay otra salida- pensó mientras se mordía sus labios, una hilera de sangre salió de su boca- maldito anciano, ojala que esto funcione- hizo puño con sus manos aferrando sus brazos, tener que hacer aquella difícil labor le costaría mucho, y más con su nueva inquilina

Flaky paseo por casi todo el castillo, más por la zona baja o primera planta, cada habitación era mostrada por su vigilante, algunas le impedía ingresar aumentando más la curiosidad de la peli roja, casi todo el día se la paso dentro del palacio…

-ya es hora del almuerzo- dijo Did mientras comía una tira de salchichas- tenemos que regresar antes de que el amo se moleste, a él no le gusta esperar-

-¿tienes hambre después de haberte comido todo eso?- dijo la joven mirando asustada a su vigilante- bueno, entonces vallamos al comedor…no quiero enfrentarme a Flippy- ambos regresaron para dirigirse al comedor, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie aún- ¿Dónde están?- dijo Flaky

-se suponía que almorzaríamos a esta hora, por usted hemos preparado comida humana- Flaky miro ofendida a Did

-¿no sé si sentirme alagada u ofendida?- dijo Flaky mientras miraba con odio a su compañero (¬¬)

-lamento la demora- Dont apareció con un grupo de mayordomos quienes traían varias fuentes de comida- la comida esta lista, sienten mientras es servido los platos- ambos se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares, Flaky se sentaría en el medio de la mesa, Did a su izquierda y Dont a su derecha- dentro de unos segundos aparecerá nuestro amo, por favor sean pacientes- él siempre sonreía, a pesar de varias cosas siempre se comportaba cortes y amable, pero cuando se enojaba era alguien de temer

-Did me dijo que hicieron esto por mí, ¿en verdad no les agrada la comida humana?- retomando al tema, Dont contesto la interrogativa de Flaky

-no es que no nos agrade, la verdad nosotros somos "impuros", no somos reales vampiros como lo es el amo- Flaky abrió sus ojos por completo-entiendo que se sorprenda, si usted llega a ser mordida seria como nosotros, nuestra sangre se mesclo con la del amo hace muchos años, por eso le servimos-

-¿acaso le sirven por obligación?- antes de que alguien contestara, Flippy interrumpió a la joven

-nadie trabaja para mí por obligación, solo tú- dijo mientras caminaba a su asiento, el cual era frente a Flaky- ahora no es el momento de hablar de estos temas, concéntrate en la práctica de ahora-

-¿practica?- dijo algo intrigada la peli roja- ¿a que practica te refieres?-

-aprenderá a comer como se debe- contesto Did mientras devoraba la pierna del pavo

-¿tú piensas enseñarme?, ¿enserio?- dijo de manera cómica (=_=)

-yo seré el encargado en ciertas moderaciones de etiqueta- contesto Dont sosteniendo una copa de vino- Did tan solo sirve como un perro guardián-

-¿Qué me dijiste, cara de rata?- dijo Did mientras mordía con ferocidad un bistec

-sabes a lo que me refiero, querido compañero- Dont no dejaba de sonreír- bueno regresando al tema, en esta oportunidad comenzaremos con la entrada- Dont trono sus dedos y uno de los mayordomos se acercó hacia Flaky, otro hacia el peli rojo- una deliciosa ensalada de verduras bañadas en las mas exquisitas salsas y especies-

-¡vaya, se ve realmente bueno!- el plato era suculento, ya el hambre provocaba que la joven ataque el plato, pero su comportamiento era controlado por medio de su maestro

-me temo que no dejare que se comporte de manera salvaje- como si nada, una leve corriente eléctrica paso por el cuello de la pequeña, este estruendo detuvo las acciones de ella

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- dijo muy asustada mientras se frotaba su delgado cuello

-la gargantilla tiene un aparato especial del cual pasa una leve corriente de electricidad, cada vez que te comportes de manera grotesca y salvaje te pasara un descarga para detenerte- Flippy jugaba con el borde de su copa mientras explicaba lo que sucedía, Flaky lo miro con odio, no podía creer que ellos fueran capaces de hacerle algo como eso

-¡¿ACASO ME CREEN UN PERRO?!- sus colmillos y varias venitas se mostraron en su rostro- ¡ES INCREIBLE QUE ME HAGAN ESTO, NO SOY UN ANIMAL PARA QUE ME TRATEN ASÍ!-

-lo sabemos, señorita- continuo Dont- pero es por su bien, tan solo tendrá que aprender las cosas y así ya no recibirá más descargas- esa sonrisa, tan sínica y burlona desesperaba a Flaky

-malditos… ¡me quitare esto!- busco las citas que amarraban la gargantilla pero no las encontraba-¿Qué sucede?-

-esa joya fue diseñada específicamente para ti- dijo Flippy de manera tosca y seria- solo yo soy capaz de abrirlo-

-entonces libérame, no me puedes tener de esta manera- dijo algo angustiada y molesta - si quieren que me comporte como una dama, entonces empiecen ustedes a comportarse como unos verdaderos caballeros, no esperen que sea alguien que ustedes no son- ella se levantó de la mesa y decidió salir de la habitación, pero Dont la detuvo con una advertencia

-si deja la sala, no tendré más opción que mandarle una descarga- Flaky se detuvo, miro a su anunciante con odio y desprecio

- no me interesa, hagan lo que quieran de todas formas no caeré en sus horribles y perturbadores juegos- sin más, prosiguió con su camino, pero en eso una descarga volvió a recorrer su cuello, esta vez llegando un poco más a su cuerpo, esta vez sí le provocó dolor

-estamos Hablando en serio- esta vez, la voz de Dont era más grave y seria - le sugiero que tome asiento y acate las ordenes que se le dan, la enseñanza es mucho para tan poco tiempo- Flaky no deseaba continuar con eso

-recuerda que aún tengo en mis manos las vidas de todos los pueblerinos, inclusive las de tus padres- Flaky recordó aquella amenaza, no había más opción que regresar a la mesa, no por ella sino por ellos

-de acuerdo…- tomo asiento en su respectivo lugar, ya no quería hacer ni decir nada, quería que todo se acabara, todo lo que recién empezaba

-buena elección, ahora le pediré que tome aquel tenedor a su derecha- Flaky no escuchaba, sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse- por favor, haga lo que le indico- seguía sin escuchar, a Dont lo le agrado eso

-¡AAAH!-esta vez, una descarga más fuerte llego por completo a su cuerpo, Flaky reacciono por ese golpe electrónico

-le dije que tomara el tenedor de su izquierda- Flaky tomo aquel utensilio, sus ojos seguían humedeciéndose, pero esta vez las lágrimas se asomaban- ahora tómelo con delicadeza en la comida- hizo lo que le ordenaron, coloco lentamente el tenedor en la ensalada mientras su vista se nublaba por las lágrimas retenidas- perfecto, ahora lleve una pequeña porción a su boca, recuerde no abrir tanto ya que no deseamos ver el interior- dijo de manera burlona, Flaky estaba llevando aquel bocado a su boca, pero se detuvo antes de introducirlo

-¿Qué te sucede?- dijo Flippy mirando algo aburrido a su invitada, las pequeñas lágrimas bordaron por su rostro cayendo justo en el plato de ensalada, los tres personajes se percataron de ello

-¿acaso está llorando, señorita?- dijo Dont- no haga esas cosas, no nos gusta ver a una débil como usted mostrando piedad-

-¡CALLATE!- Flaky se levantó bruscamente de la mesa golpeándolo con las palmas de sus manos-¡NO SOY UN ANIMAL!- los tres miraron sorprendidos a la joven- ¡acepte hacer lo que querían, pero llegar a estos extremos…¿Cómo pueden hacerme esto?-

-ten, límpiate con este pañuelo- Did se levantó de su mesa para entregarle una sedosa tela como servilleta, cosa que lo hacía con una pierna de pollo asado en su boca

-gracias…-dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas-… ¡¿PUEDES DEJAR DE COMER POR UN INSTANTE?!- sin percatarse, Flaky había golpeado en el rostro del peli celeste, este salió volando cómicamente cayendo al piso mientras salía una gotita de sangre de su nariz-¡LO LO SIENTO!-

-descuide señorita- dijo Dont mientras jugaba con su copa- ese perro tiene más vidas que un gato, cuando le plazca puede practicar sus golpes mortales en él-

-¡¿me estas llamando perro…de nuevo?!- Did se levantó aun con la gotita de sangre en su rostro mirando a su contrincante con odio (7.7)"

-dejémonos de teatro y dediquémonos a continuar con la enseñanza- Flaky tomo asiento al igual que Did- bien, ahora prosigue con lo que te ordenaron-

-lo are, pero antes exijo una disculpa- Flippy se sorprendió por el pedido- no es apropiado tratar a si a una mujer, no me refiero a que sea una debilucha o algo parecido, tan solo que a cualquier persona, inclusive a ustedes, no le agradarían que les hicieran eso-

-si quieres disculpas entonces te las daré- ante el asombro de todos, Flippy se levantó de su sitio y camino directamente hacia la pelirroja, esta se asustó un poco ya que pensaba en que aria otra cosa tal como atacarla o reprimirla o perforar sus cuello y vaciarle toda su sangre, pero fue diferente- mil disculpas, mi bella condesa- tomo la mano de Flaky y la roso con sus cálidos labios, ese beso fue hermoso, romántico y perfecto, sentía de nuevo aquel amor que sintió por él antes de saber su verdad

-esto…esto es…algo vergonzoso- dijo la pequeña joven algo tímida y ruborizada, a Flippy pareció gustarle aquella expresión ya que dio una leve sonrisa hacia su invitada-¡que… ¿de qué se ríe?!-

-no es nada, espero que con esto pueda relajar tus enfurecidos puños contra mis queridos compañeros y a mí- aunque le dio ganas de darle un golpe, se contuvo ya que hizo lo que pidió- bueno, volvamos con la práctica-.

La hora del almuerzo fue casi toda una tortura, a cada rato Dont le daba una ligera descarga eléctrica a la ya molesta y colérica Flaky, cada vez que ya no soportaba más, Did era el que sufría las consecuencias con los golpes, así fue casi toda la tarde…

-¿ve que no fue tan difícil como pensaba?- dijo Dont con una sonrisa sarcástica, a su costado estaba Flaky con algunos mechones de su roja melena parado por la estática, en su enfrente, Did estaba con el rostro hinchado y con algunos moretones en sus ojos, claro que eso no le impedía seguir comiendo

-ya eh acabado- dijo la pequeña joven colocando los cubiertos en su plato-¿ahora que otra tortura piensan hacerme?- dijo un poco nerviosa

-ahora daremos un paseo por el pueblo- Flippy se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia la puerta- arriba tienes un vestido acorde a la ocasión, vístete que dentro de 10 minutos saldremos-

-e… ¿Qué?- un paseo por el pequeño pueblo, tener que caminar al lado de su raptor y que todos la vieran sin decir o hacer nada, claro, ya habían perdido la memoria con respecto a ella.

Subió hacia el cuarto, en la cama encontró un vestido muy simple, era perfecto para una típica caminata. Ya lista bajo a la sala de recepción, haya abajo estaba Flippy y sus dos compañeros, estos ya no llevaban puestos sus máscaras…

-¿por qué se sacaron sus antifaces?- pregunto mirando a Dont

-el antifaz es para que no nos reconozcan la gente del pueblo, usamos nuestras mascaras cuando hacemos nuestras "visitas nocturnas"-

-no sé si decirles esto pero…cualquiera se daría cuenta de quienes son ustedes con o sin antifaz- unas gotas de sudor resbalaron por la frente de Flaky, era increíble que utilizaran esa mascara solo por ese propósito, uno que hasta el más inútil sabría que no funcionaria

-yo también les dije eso a ellos- continuo Flippy- pero si desean utilizarlos, entonces no se los negare, vámonos de una Flaky que la tarde se empieza a oscurecer- Did y Dont salieron primero, Flippy salió después de ellos pero se detuvo al ver a Flaky algo temblorosa- ¿Qué sucede?-

-es que…-trago saliva- no quiero ver a las personas, no si no saben quién soy en verdad- Flippy no dijo nada, se acercó a ella, muy cerca, puso sus manos en las de ella y comenzó a apretárselos- ¡du duele!- exclamo la peli roja

-camina si no quieres que devore a uno de los pueblerinos- no hablaba en broma, su tono de voz se cambió a uno mucho más serio y grave, esto asusto a Flaky

-de…de acuerdo…iré- dando unos pasos, salió de la sala para dar con la calle, ahí afuera todo el mundo hacia sus compras y trabajos, todo andaba de lo más normal

-dame la mano- la orden del peli verde intrigo a Flaky- ¡que me des la mano!- no controlo su fuerza, apretó tan fuerte la mano de ella que le dejo una gran marca, mientras más la presionaba, más era el color morado que tomaba su mano

-¡me duele…suéltame!- decía la peli roja mientras trataba de liberarse de su opresor

-guarda silencio si no deseas que mate a ese tipo de allá- aquella víctima era el "señor "Lummpy, Flaky se calmó al ver de quien se trataba

-entiendo…-dijo cabizbaja- pero, suélteme que me lastima- Flippy obedeció a su pedido, ambos comenzaron con su caminata. La gente del pueblo les mandaba sus saludos, claro que con su respectivo titulo

-buenas tarde Virrey, Buenas tardes Condesa- era algo detestable, llamar así a aquella joven con la que vivieron 17 años de su vida, pero no había culpa en ellos, fueron afectados por el maleficio del diablo, ahora tener que soportar todas esas cosas era el castigo por haber visto aquella escena, en esa maldita fiesta.

El paseo no fue muy entretenido, en total fue una caminata casi a los alrededores del castillo, el paso era lento y pausado, no había conversación con Flaky pero si con los habitantes del pueblo, su forma de tratar a los demás era muy diferente a con la joven peli roja, claro, era una de sus tantas técnicas, desde que lo conoció se comportó de esa manera, sus acompañantes eran iguales a él, sus actitudes negativas las cambiaban, Did se comportaba como un enérgico joven, Dont era muy servicial y muy coqueto con algunas damas que se le acercaban, en sí él era el galán del grupo, sin embargo, a Flaky nadie se le acercaba ya que en esas épocas no era muy bien visto que la gente trate con la pareja de un gran señor…

-me siento excluida- dijo Flaky algo cansada por el paseo, utilizar esos zapatos de taco en un camino empedrado era…bueno, ya me entienden- ¿tendremos que hacer esto todos los días?-

No, es solo por hoy- contesto Flippy sin dejar de mostrar esa sínica y radiante sonrisa- tan solo te muestro el camino por donde tienes que venir, cada vez que quieras pasear por el pueblo-

-no creo que haya tanto problema con eso, es decir, no pienso escaparme, mi vida esta encadenada a tus manos, a tus maléficas manos- esto último lo susurro, pero no sirvió mucho ya que el peli verde tenía un muy bien oído

-acostúmbrate…quiero que sonrías, no deseo que mi amante luzca muy deprimida- aquella petición sonaba irónico para Flaky, ella gruño un poco pero hizo lo que le pidió

-sonreiré todo lo que quiera fuera del castillo, no esperes a que lo haga dentro- como una reina de belleza, saludo a las personas con la mano alzada que se acercaban, esto le causo un poco de risa a Did

-nunca pensé que pudieras hacer eso- le dijo señalándole la mano, ella se ruborizó por el comentario bajándola de inmediato, Flippy observaba la escena, en su mente pasaban recuerdos…recuerdos que veremos más adelante xD

- al parecer no solo eres una princesa por lo físico, veo que eres una verdadera dama en el interior- al escuchar esas palabras por parte de Flippy, Flaky se incomodó un poco pero luego lo tomo en bien

-gra…gracias…señor- dijo mientras enredaba sus dedos, a Flippy le pareció algo tierno aquel gesto de ella, se veía un aire de inocencia dentro de aquella chica pelirroja muy enérgica y poderosa

-no te preocupes…aunque falta mejorar ciertas cosas- esto volvió a enojar a la joven, pero decidió no tomarle importancia por esta vez, no quería hacer alguna escena.

Después de un gran paseo…uno bien grande, Flippy ordeno a todo el mundo el preparar una botana y que lo llevasen a la biblioteca, aparte le pidió a Flaky que se fuera a bañar y vestirse para la ocasión…

-como diga- dijo mientras subía las escaleras- "todo lo que tengo que hacer… ¿es que acaso este día durara demasiado?- primero, aquel momento de tensión y miedo que paso en la mañana, segundo el practicar a la hora del almuerzo como comer a riesgos de electrocutarse, después recorrer todo ese camino por si deseaba pasear, era lo único que podía pisar.

Al legar a la habitación, como siempre, un vestido estaba recostado en la cama, debajo estaba los zapatos. Fue directo al baño, la tina preparada, el agua contenía esencias naturales, sales minerales y pétalos de rosas, la temperatura era de lo más exquisito…

-¡vaya…esto es…perfecto!- con suma delicadeza, comenzó a meter primeramente sus pies, luego entro tan solo sus piernas, se sentía algo caliente pero poco a poco su cuerpo lo asimilaba, dejando la toalla que la cubría a un lado, se introdujo por completo en la tina, el agua sobrante rebalsaba a un piso enrejado, las velas aromáticas hacían el ambiente más relajante- espero no quedarme dormida aquí- dijo mientras jugaba con la espuma que se formaba- se siente tan bien…- sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida mientras su cuerpo se resbalaba llegando el mentón a la superficie del agua, se quedó ahí un buen tiempo.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos, Flaky no bajaba donde su amo, esto le preocupaba a los tres individuos…

-señor, ¿desea que vaya a averiguar que sucede?- pegunto Dont

-no, yo iré- contesto Flippy levantándose de su sofá, camino algo presuroso donde su habitación, hacerle esperar era algo que no toleraba, y más de una humana.

No le importo tocar antes de entrar, con una patada abrió la puerta para luego dirigirse como un demonio hacia el baño, tampoco se tomó la gentileza de pedir permiso, solo tomo la manilla y la abrió bruscamente haciendo que las ventanas de la habitación temblara, el ambiente estaba cargado por completo de la neblina del agua caliente, no se podía ver bien…

-oye, Flaky- dijo el peli verde- no me gusta que me hagan esperar, no creas que te salva…-al momento que divisó a la joven, esta yacía en la tina sin movimiento alguno, estaba desmayada debido a los excesos del vapor y los relajantes naturales- ¡maldición!- se acercó a ella presuroso, la tomo entre sus brazos y la saco de la tina para llevarla a la cama, ahí la recostó mientras trataba de hacerle volver en si- Flaky, despierta…- dijo algo preocupado- demonios…¡DONT, DID VENGAN EN SEGUIDA!- ante el llamado del amo, ambos personajes aparecieron en un segundo, como arte de magia

-aquí estamos se…WAWAWAWWA- Flippy no se percató que Flaky aún estaba desnuda, miro muy ruborizado en el primer instante pero luego tomo una de las toallas y la cubrió

-no digan nada, tan solo hagan que recupere el conocimiento- Dont se acercó a ella, al apreciar el rostro rojizo y la alta temperatura que expedía el cuerpo dio por entender que estaban en serios problemas

-señor…temo que la joven tiene fiebre- el resultado era algo que Flippy no deseaba, él al igual que sus compañeros jamás tuvieron enfermedad alguna, ni fiebres y nada por el estilo, no sabían cómo actuar- ¿debemos llamar a algún doctor del pueblo?-

-no- respondió Flippy- llamen al viejo inútil- ante la mención, Dont y Did se miraron consternados y preocupados- ¡¿QUÉ NO ME ESCUCHARON? TRAIGAN A ESE INÚTIL BUENO PARA NADA!

***slash****

Bueno, eh aquí el siguiente cap. De este fic

Tendré que decirles, sinceramente, que este fue el peor cap. Que pude escribir, pero si no lo hacía no podría continuarla, sé que a algunos les parecerá algo monce o aburrido

Bueno un agradecimientos a ciertas personas que me siguen y leen mis historias a pesar de la demora: nomade12 , XxYaCaRoxX y a bipolarheart28

Sin más que decir me despido

See you late bye by

- espera … º-º -

-¿qué quieres Did? ¬¬ -

-yo también quiero participar en el saludo ºvº -

-no ¬¬… además no estoy de ánimos, este fue el peor trabajo que pude hacer, pero juro que lo mejorare en el siguiente \(*3*)/ -

-de todas formas quiero despedirme v -

-ok e.e… has lo que tengas que hacer-

-jum jum…*vocalizando*…ADIOS-

-*cara al piso* ¡¿ESO FUE TODO?... ¿POR ESO ME INTERUMPISTES?!-

- XD –

-me asegurare que en el siguiente cap. Mueras… e.e-

Bueno ahora si me despido

See you late bye bye


	4. cambios

¡Continuamos, continuamos con la historia!, esta vez tendremos a un invitado sorpresa…aunque la verdad preferiría que no venga (e.e), bueno bueno bueno, que siga la función¡

****slash****

Era ya las 9 pm, casi todos en el pueblo se alistaban para descansar después de un laborioso día, las tiendas cerraban, los productos eran llevados a los almacenes, aseguraban muy bien los puestos con cerrojos y candados, todos listos para unas merecidas horas de sueño…a excepción de ciertas personas…

-¡¿ya llamaron a ese vejestorio?!- Flippy caminaba de un lado a otro, parecía un osito dentro de una jaula

-no se preocupe señor- contesto Dont- Splendid está aguardando la llegada del doctor, dentro de poco aparecerá-cuando algún acontecimiento desagradable ocurría, Dont siempre sudaba de manera exagerada, eso estaba ocurriendo en ese mismo instante

-Dont- Flippy miro el piso lleno de agua- estas sudando, deja de hacer eso- lo miro con desprecio (è3é)

-lo siento amo, pero sabe cómo me pongo cuando me altero demasiado- contesto cordialmente, todo un caballero- pero para no preocuparlo iré a darme un cambio de ropa- como si nada, Dont salto y llego directamente al segundo piso, Flippy en cambio tomo asiento en uno de los mueble de la sala de estar, el ruido del reloj más los golpes que daba con su pie hacían eco en la inmensa habitación, los minutos pasaban y ni rastro de aquella persona – si ese desgraciado no llega a tiempo, todo habrá sido una maldita/-

-¡AMOOOOO!- a lo lejos, la voz de Did llego a ser alcanzada por Flippy gracias a su fino oído- ¡AMOOOO, YA ESTA AQUIIII!- en el camino que lleva al pueblo, uno muy oscuro por la falta de la luna, unos caballos enorme, negros y de ojos rojos cabalgaban a toda prisa mientras traían consigo un carruaje de aspecto tétrico, tenía como decoración unos faroles muy ambiguos, la persona encargada de mantener el curso era un señor muy decrepito, cabello canoso, piel completamente arrugada, su ropa era demasiado horrenda y ni hablar de su olor corporal, parecía como un muerto viviente. Dentro del vehículo, el fiel sirviente peli celeste acompañaba a la persona a quien mandaron traer con urgencia- ¡gracias por venir, no sabe la ayuda que necesitamos de usted maestro!- dijo Splendid de manera muy tierna, estaba tan feliz como un niño yendo a los carnavales de la ciudad-lamentamos no haberle dicho con más tiempo, las urgencias no se presentan con previo aviso-

-no te preocupes- dijo aquel sujeto con bata morada y un bastón decorado con una cabeza de cobra de cristal- tan solo quiero que sea rápido, no necesito que me expliquen nada, llévenme de frente done el paciente-

-¡por supuesto maestro!- dijo Did con una cómica sonrisa (°v°)/. La entrada al pueblo les era muy cerca, el jinete dio una sacudida a las riendas y los caballos corrieron como si fuera una competencia a muerte, dentro del carruaje Did era sacudido con ferocidad mientras golpeaba su cuerpo con los adornos internos de fierro.

Ya dentro del pueblo, el carruaje fue a parar en la entrada principal, el jinete se bajó de su asiento y camino a la puerta, cuando la abrió aquel tipo de bata bajo sin importarle nada, Splendid por su parte corrió a la entrada para abrir la puerta, dentro Flippy lo esperaba como una vestía lista para atacar…

-¡VIEJO MALDITO!- dijo sacando sus colmillos (Ò,..,Ó)-¿ POR QUÉ TE DEMORASTE TANTO?-

- tuve trabajo que hacer, además agradece que eh venido lo más rápido que pude- de la misma actitud que Splendont, el señor se sacó su bata y la tiro en la cabeza del peli verde- ahora, ¿Dónde se encuentra el paciente?- ante la pregunta, Flippy entrego el traje a Did y luego se dirigió donde su invitado

- es en el segundo piso, así que apúrate en subir- dicho esto, ambos personajes fueron a la segunda planta, Did no sabía qué hacer con el traje del señor, por eso solo lo tiro en el piso y subió detrás de ellos sin problema alguno (*3*).

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Flippy se detuvo por un momento, tenía que hacer las cosas bien antes de actuar…

-antes que nada, necesito tu voto de silencio- dijo de manera seria el Virrey

-¿por qué tendría que darte mi voto de silencio?- respondió de manera arrogante aquel señor

-si no lo haces, entonces mandare a mis hombres a matar a toda tu familia, sé que no te gustara por eso evitemos peleas y muertes- el señor lo miro de la misma forma que antes, no mostró odio o asombro o expresión alguna

-me es imposible jurar cosas que nunca cumpliré, lo sabes muy bien joven Flippy- al momento que dijo esas palabras, los recuerdos del peli verde volvieron a él, ese doctor era una persona muy importante en la sociedad vampírica, nadie podía tocarlo y menos a su familia- veré la gravedad del asunto y te confirmare los resultados- con una fuerza increíble derrumbo a Flippy haciéndolo caer al piso, Splendid lo ayudo a levantarse

-¡ES UN SALVAJE!- dijo Did mientras votaba chispas de sus ojos (7.7)

- no me gusta perder el tiempo-dijo- ahora, abran la puerta o también desean que la derrumbe- en ese momento Dont apareció y vio la escena de su amo en el piso y el rostro de capricho y enojo de su compañero

-espero que no estén peleando queridos caballeros- dijo el peli rojo mientras caminaba elegantemente hacia ellos- querido maestro, nos es grata su visita a est/

-como digas ahora abre la puerta para ver al paciente- ante la interrupción, Dont se quedó con esa sonrisa sínica en su rostro y unas venitas en su frente, camino hacia la puerta con los puños cerrados- apúrate que la vida de un paciente es primordial para mí, si algo sucede en este lapso ustedes se aran responsables- si más, Dont dejo abiertas las puertas de par en par dejando ver la silueta de la joven peli roja yacida en la cama, lo único que la cubría era solo unas sábanas muy delgadas y casi transparentes, la humedad de su cuerpo no ayudaba mucho ya que hacía que la tela se formara de acuerdo a la figura de Flaky- Flippy…esto es…- los tres elegantes se acercaron a la puerta, Splendid trago saliva mientras que Flippy y Splendont temblaban- ella es…-

-¡E ESPERA UN MOMENTO! ¡TI TIENES QUE ENTENDER!- Flippy dio unos pasos adelante, como si estuviera listo para ser fusilado-¡E ELLA ES!/

-¡SE LO QUE ES, PEDAZO DE ANIMAL!- el peli verde se erizo por el miedo provocado del doctor- ¡USTEDES TAMBIEN TIENES QUE VER EN ESTO!- dijo a los dos faltantes quienes estaban detrás de la puerta, estos temblaban como unos muñequitos de hielo

-¡ti tienes que enterarte primero, ella es…bueno, ella tan solo!- antes de continuar, un gemido proveniente de la pálida joven llamo la atención de los presentes

-primero debemos atender a los pacientes- dijo el señor de lo más tranquilo, los demás lo miraron sorprendidos por su cambio de humor- ¿aún siguen aquí?- los tres volvieron a asustarse, por eso salieron de la habitación dejándolos solos

-oye Flippy- dijo Did aun con los pelos en punta- ¿será buena idea dejarlos solos?-

-no lo sé, pero…-volteo hacia la puerta y vio como un aura oscura y siniestra envolvía la entrada- ¡no quiero averiguarlo!- dijo con gotas de sudor en la frente

-de debemos ser pacientes- dijo Dont de la misma forma que el amo- él es un profesional…tan solo que…- Did y Flippy voltearon a verlo- sus métodos de curación son extremadamente perturbadoras y traumatizantes- los tres personajes fueron opacaos por n aura negativa y de miedo

-**tienes razón-** dijeron en unísono Flippy y Did.

Dentro de la habitación, la pequeña dama gemía constantemente por el dolor que causaba la agonizante fiebre, su cuerpo sudaba demasiado a pesar de que la habitación este bien ventilada, el rojo de sus mejillas daba una prueba de su alto grado de calentura…

-hum, esta jovencita está demasiado caliente…- el hombre se acercó a su maletín, de ahí saco unas botellas sin nombre o etiqueta, eran de varias formas y tamaños, pero lo que más aterraba era el color de las pociones, colores tétricos, oscuros, algunos de apariencia putrefacta- no hay nada que esta medicina no pueda hacer- también saco un tazón, en ella vertió tres pociones en cantidades proporcionales, luego coloco un polvillo dorado que saco de una bolsita dentro de su bolsillo de pantalón, luego se acercó donde Flaky y acto seguido corto uno de los mechones rojizos, este lo coloco dentro del tazón y empezó a mezclarlo todo, la sustancia formaba un color medio verdoso, un aspecto de sangre descompuesta y coagulada, el señor tomo el tazón y fue directo donde la joven- bien señorita- dijo mientras colocaba el tazón en la mesa- ahora tiene que tomar su medicina- tomándola e la espalda, el doctor dio de beber ese brebaje a la pequeña peli roja, el olor era insoportable, pero gracias al cielo que Flaky estaba medio desmayada o sino habría muerto por las nauseabundas cosas que flotaban en el líquido. Una vez ya limpio el tazón, el hombre dejo a la joven recostada en la cama como antes luego acomodo sus cosas dentro de su maletín- con esto será suficiente- dijo tomando sus cosas y parándose en la puerta- creo que tendré que venir más seguido a este castillo- al momento que abrió la puerta, Flippy, Did y Dont cayeron al piso aplastando uno al otro, el hombre los miro con los ojos entre cerrados (¬_¬)- ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo ustedes?- dijo

-queríamos saber cómo anda nuestra joven dama- respondió Dont mientras mostraba su encantadora sonrisa

-jeh…ella estará bien, por el momento tiene que descansar- dijo mirando a Flaky- así que ustedes tres tendrán que largarse-

-pe pero ¿Qué tenía?- Did estaba debajo de Splendont, quien lo estaba de Flippy

-por lo visto tenía una fiebre muy común en los humanos, va a estar mejor después de haber recibido mi medicina especial- colocándose en pose de héroe- mis recetas jamás fallan-

-eso es lo que tememos…-dijo Flippy, por ese comentario recibió un golpe que lo dejo K.O.

-¡ASESINO!-grito Did

-debemos llevar las cosas en pa/- Dont fue callado por otro de los golpes del señor

-¡SALVAJE!- el siguiente golpe fue a parar en la cara del peli celeste, los tres quedaron tirados en el piso mientras el señor se marchaba

-volveré mañana, quiero asegurarme de que esa señorita este recuperada- se detuvo un momento y luego miro al peli verde de una manera muy morbosa- esa muchacha me atrajo mucho la atención- de inmediato, el tipo se desvaneció dejando a los tres personajes aun tirados en el piso

-eses tío me trae muchos problemas- Did estaba con una aureola de estrellas

-recuerda…que es el maestro de maestros…no podemos hacerle nada- Dont estaba mareado pero sin dejar de mostrar esa seductora sonrisa

-agh… ese maldito Mole- Flippy se estaba levantando mientras se frotaba su cabeza

-al menos la señorita se encuentra en recuperación- Dont se estaba recuperando del golpe mientras que su compañero aun permanecía tirado- ¿debo dejarlo en el piso?- dijo señalando al peli celeste

-déjalo donde sea, entrare un momento a verla- una vez parado, Flippy camino hacia la cama donde estaba recostada ya más tranquila la pequeña peli roja, Flippy se detuvo al lado de ella mientras observaba como el tono rojizo de su rostro disminuía- tenía razón, ya está mejorando-

-¿dijo algo señor?- Dont estaba levantando a Did por los pies

-olvídalo, larguémonos de aquí- Flippy se fue directo a su recamara, Dont llevó a su compañero de cabeza a la suya, luego el peli rojo bajo hacia el primer piso para descansar un momento en el salón principal

-vaya, pero que día- dijo mientras tomaba asiento en un re confortable sofá- espero que el señor sepa lo que hace, ahora tendremos que preocuparnos de que el señor Mole no diga nada…tendré que romperle la boca si se atreve a hablar- una sonrisa sádica se formó en su rostro, sus ojos brillaron de un tono metálico, la luna apareció entre las nubes oscuras de la noche, la sombra que reflejaba era muy distinta a su forma humana- bueno, por el momento tendré que esmerarme en formar a esa inda señorita- saboreándose su boca- que bella noche la de hoy-.

Mientras tanto, en la recamara del Virrey, Flippy permanecía recostado en su cama, no estaba dormido, al contrario, este nuevo acontecimiento empeoraba más sus planes, tenía que realizar cada movimiento de manera correcta de acorde a las circunstancias…

-tengo que transformarla lo más rápido posible, el tiempo corre muy rápido- el tema lo tenía muy preocupado, era un asunto muy serio de lo que se podría decir- tendré que acelerar las cosas con ella- tener que manejar la vida de una mortal no era nada fácil, y más cuando esa mortal era una niña muy rebelde- tch, hasta ahora me pregunto por qué la escogí y no a otra- sin percatarse cerro sus ojos y cayo dormido. La calma volvió al castillo…excepto en la habitación de Splendid, los ronquidos hacían que las cosas temblaran y cayeran de su lugar.

El radiante sol alumbraba al pequeño pueblo, algunos madrugaban para acomodar las cosas en las tiendas, otros para realizar las labores en los hogares antes de ir a trabajar, mientras que en catillo, nuestra bella joven dormía plácidamente en su suave y tranquila cama…

-ya…es de…día…- Flaky comenzaba a despertarse, los cálidos rayos del sol traspasaban las cortinas lo que ocasionaba un poco de molestia en la vista de ella- el sol… ¿el sol?... ¡¿YA ES DE DÍAAAAA?!- el grito se escuchó en toda la segunda planta- ¡¿PERO QUE PASO?!- en ese momento, las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a Did y a Flippy en segundos

**-¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE?!-** dijeron en unísono

-¡KYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!-un grito agudo y luego unas almohadas voladoras cayendo en los rostros de estos fue lo que ocurrió

-nunca entren a la habitación de una dama sin pedir permiso- Dont caminaba tranquilamente mientras se anudaba la corbata- ¡buenos días bella señorita!-

-¿¡CO COMO LLEGUE A AQUÍ?!- Flaky estaba recostada en la pared muy asustada mientras temblaba de los nervios

-vera señorita- respondió Dont - ayer a la hora del baño usted se quedó mucho tiempo en el agua y por causa del vapor se desmayó, tuvimos que traer a un doctor que la revisara ya que tenía una fiebre muy alta-

-¡¿Y PO PO POR UÉ E E STOY DES UN NUDA?!- dijo señalando amenazadoramente

-no podíamos aprovecharnos de usted, solo la cubrimos con algunas sabanas- las respuestas que daba Splendont las hacía con la mayor serenidad posible, eso le molestaba mucho a Flaky

-¡¿ Y CO COMO PU PU PUDIERON SA SACARME D DEL BA BA BABAÑO?!- Dont dirigió su mirada a su derribado amo, este al escuchar la pregunta se levantó mientras se sacudía de encima a su acompañante Did

-yo te saque de la tina, te estabas demorando mucho en volver a la sala por eso fui y me di con la sorpresa- Flippy se colocó en una pose arrogante- deberías darme las gracias por salvar tu vida-

-…no lo are- los tres miraron sorprendidos a la peli roja- no pienso pedir perdón, más bien, debiste dejarme morir ahí- Did y Dont se miraron extrañados, en cambio Flippy trato de conseguir una respuesta a sus palabras pero fueron interrumpidas por ella- ¿Quién desearía vivir con personas como ustedes? ¿ a quién le gustaría ser tratada como lo fui yo ayer? ¡preferiría mil veces morir antes de seguir en este maldito lugar!- unas lágrimas rosaron las mejillas de la pequeña, Splendid trato de acercarse a ella pero fue detenido por su compañero, Flippy tan solo la miro como caía al piso llorando amargamente pero en eso- te detesto…-esas palabras sorprendieron a Flippy - ¡TE DETESTO!-

-…ah…-los dos compañeros se quedaron petrificados ante las palabras de su joven huésped, en cambio Flippy comenzó a hacer puño, Flaky se percató de ello así que poniéndose de pie comenzó a amenazarlo

-¡GOLPEAME! ¡MATAME! ¡VIOLAME! ¡HAS LO QUE QUIERAS CONMIGO DE UNA VEZ!- Dont se quedó tieso mientras detrás, Did temblaba exageradamente- ¡ya no te tengo miedo, puedo soportar todas las cosas que me vayas a hacer…ASI QUE AELANTE, HAZLO!-

-que tonta…- ante el asombro de todos, Flippy camino hacia Flaky, por su parte ella empezó a temblar del miedo- ¿Qué acaso no dijiste que no me tenías miedo?- Flaky trataba de calmar la tembladera de sus piernas pero le era imposible

-¡ca cállate…maldito…!-en ese momento Flippy tomo del cuello a la joven peli roja, Dont y Did trataron de detenerlo, no podían dejar que el peli verde cometiera una locura…pero todos se calmaron cuando vieron aquella imagen por parte de la pareja

-¡Fli…ppy!- los labios del amo recaían en la pequeña frente de la joven, ella se quedó paralizada mientras sentía la calidez de aquel beso

-ya no te tratare de esa forma, si coperas conmigo te diré todo lo que quieres oír - Flaky, Did y Dont se quedaron en blanco- ¿Qué dices, aceptas?- Flaky se demoró un momento en responder, volver a caer en las obscenas y tormentosas ordenes que le daría o aceptar de buena manera y conocer la verdad…

-entiendo, acepto lo que me dices- Flippy sonrió, a Flaky eso le pareció raro, a los dos chicos se les tranquilizaron la respiración

-entonces…te lo diré…-

****slash****

¡ecole, ecole, ecole!- eh aquí la continuación del fic.

Me demore un poco tratando de ordenar las ideas ya que estoy pendiente de otra historia, aparte que por motivos de fiestas no pude avanzar ni siquiera un renglón =.=

Buen, antes de seguir quiero dedicar este cap. a dos pequeñas señoritas: Jooz y Joy, ambas mellizas y fanáticas de los vampiros, pero aparte de eso mando un saludo especial a Joy, me entere por ahí que estas enferma, por eso te dedico este cap. como regalo de cumpleaños adelantado ¡HAPPY VERDE! ….. (ok no soy tan buena en el inglish)

Y me acompañan mis amigos de "el conde del pueblo"

\(*3*)/ ( °v° )/ (¬_¬)/ \(^v^)/ \(°3°)/

Splendid Splendont Flippy Flaky yo

No te deseo éxitos en tu curación ya que sé que te pondrás muy bien pronto, gracias por estar pendiente de mi historia chicas

Ahora sin más que decir me despi/

-\(*3*)/ ¡UJUUUU!-

-Splendid….¬¬ ¿Qué haces?-

-todavía sigue la fiesta -

-no, ya no…se acabó ¬_¬ -

- ::OK:: -

MUY BIEN, AHORA SI ME DESPIDO, HASTA PRONTO A TODOS Y NOS VEMOS EL SIGUIENTE AÑO

SEE YOU LATE BYE BYE


	5. antesesores

YYYYYAORA CONTINUAMOS CON LA HISTORIA

ESTA VES SAREMOS EL MOTIVO POR EKL CUAL ESTE VERDE GRUÑOS ES TAN MALO CON LA POBRE FALKY (030) SIN MAS Q DECIR COMENSEMOS¡

***slash***

-¿tengo que dar este paso así o puedo realizar un simple? – Flaky estaba en medio de la sala principal bailando con el atractivo peli rojo, este era quien guiaba en la danza a la joven

-debe realizar uno cruzado, es un paso muy común en las fiestas de la alcurnia- decía Dont con su típica sonrisa sensual

-es que…esto es algo difícil con el vestido y todo eeEEEAAH¡-no se percató pero al momento de dar un pazo piso el ruedo del vestido haciendo que ambos personajes caigan al piso-¡LO SIENTO MUHCO, EN VERDAD!- Flaky dio la mano a Dont para que se levantara

-no se preocupe señorita, es un simple error- decía el atractivo danzante mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de su compañero

-¿un simple error?, es el 16° de esta pieza de baile- a una esquina de la habitación, Did y el Virrey observaban la danza de los dos jóvenes

-mejora tus pasos, el que nunca hayas asistido a una fiesta formal no compensa tu falta de gracia- como el arrogante que es, Flippy contemplaba los pobres movimientos de Flaky mientras saboreaba un delicioso vino

-¡desgraciado!- dijo la pequeña

-¡NO VUELVAS A DECIRLE ASÍ A MI AMO, PEQUEÑA MOCOSA!- Did señalo acusadoramente a la peli roja, cosa que esta le respondió con la lengua afuera- ¡pero que atrevida eres, voy a dar!- antes de concluir con su amenaza, un golpe proveniente del amo hizo que callera al suelo quebrándolo- ¡perdóneme amo, no quise amenazarla a muerte!- decía entre sollozos (TT-TT)

-recuerda Flaky, elegancia, porte, gracia, belleza y seducción, son las características de una vampiresa de alta alcurnia- su mirada se cruzó con la de la joven- recuerda nuestro pequeño trato-

-lo sé- dijo llevando su cuerpo al ritmo que indicaba los movimientos de Dont- no tienes que recordármelo- dijo esto último con una sonrisa…

***Flash Back***

-ya no te tratare de esa forma, si coperas conmigo te diré todo lo que quieres oír, ¿Qué dices, aceptas?

-entiendo, acepto lo que me dices-

-entonces…te lo diré…- Flippy camino hacia los pies de la cama mientras se ponía cómodo- será mejor que tomes asiento, la historia en si es algo larga- Flaky lo miro por unos segundos pero sin decir nada se sentó en una silla quedando frente a él, por otra parte Di fue a la izquierda de su amo y Dont cerró la puerta y se apoyó en esta

-bien, te escucho- dijo la pequeña

-te contare desde el comienzo…(suspiro)…aproximadamente hace 3000 años atrás hubo una ciudad llamada "Pays du Sang" o tierra de sangre, no era un lugar muy conocido, inclusive no se encontraba en ningún mapa alguno. La gente que vivía en ese lugar era sumamente extraña, no se tenía conocimiento alguno sobre ellos, varias personas iban a investigar pero nadie regresaba-

-se decían que ese pueblo estaba maldito- dijo Did (^v^)/

-no interrumpas al amo- Dont golpeo en la cabeza a su compañero mientras sonreía (°v°)%

-bueno, si nadie regresaba de ese lugar supongo que si lo estaba- dijo Flaky con expresión de duda (0.0)?

-yo no lo llamaría "maldito"- continúo Flippy (¬_¬) – la historia es esta: en ese lugar se realizaban sacrificios humanos-

-¿QUEEEEE?- Flaky se levantó del susto mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora (O.O)

-¡ese lugar ese lugar era el infierno!- de nuevo Did interrumpe (ò,..,ó)/

-vuelvo a repetírtelo, no interrumpas en la conversación – y de nuevo, Dont derriba a su compañero con una patada en la cara (^_^)#

-las tierras de la ciudad no eran productivas- continuo el peli verde, esta vez mirando amenazadoramente a los tres (7.7)- las personas creían en un ser supremo, uno divino quien les juro que traería la prosperidad a su reino si le daban ofrendas humanas, este hecho se realizó el tiempo que te mencione-

-vaya…pero ¿por qué creyeron en algo tan absurdo?, ¿es que acaso no conocían la palabra de Dios?- la pequeña comenzó a intrigarse más por la historia (o.o)

-la ciudad estaba muy alejada de la comunidad, no tenían como relacionarse con las creencias de los demás- el que comento fue Dont, Did estaba a punto de darle un golpe

-¡NO DISTRAIGAR AL AMO!- pero fue él quien recibió el golpe (*.*)

-no me interrumpas- dijo Dont (^_^)

-como sea- prosiguió Flippy (e_e) – aquel ente era un demonio que salió de las profundas y oscuras entrañas de la tierra, literalmente. Todas las personas continuaron con esos ritos de sacrificios por mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron al punto de no tener a más personas que asesinar, esto no lo tomo muy bien el ente maligno por eso mando a sacrificar a los mismos ciudadanos, era algo horrible pero no dudaron en cometerlo. Poco a poco fue desapareciendo la gente del lugar, habían unos cuantos, los más ancianos eran los últimos en quedar con vida…hasta que tan solo quedo uno…- los ojos de Flaky estaban abiertos del asombro

-e…entonces… ¿qué…?- decía con algo de dificultad

-no era un anciano, este joven se ocultó de las desgracias que ocurrían en la ciudad. Cuando aquel hombre estaba a punto de suicidarse, el demonio se apareció frente a él impidiendo su acto. El hombre no comprendía lo que quería el ente pero este comenzó a hablarle, le hizo prometer un pacto…:_"desde este momento, tú y toda tu descendencia tendrán la mayor riqueza que puede existir en este mundo tan mísero y decadente, tú darás a conocer el poder real de los demonios a través de los poderes que te concederé"…_este tipo quedo fascinado con las cosas que le entrego el demonio: 100 hermosa y joven mujer, un palacio sumamente inmenso, casi llegando a las nubes, oro en cantidades exageradas-

-sorprendente…- decía la pequeña sin quitar la vista del narrador- pero ¿por qué le dio todo eso a ese hombre?, ¿qué había hecho para que reciba tremendo premio?-

-haber quedado como el único sobreviviente, el demonio lo felicito por ser el elegido- dijo el peli verde- bueno, todo lo que tenía era prácticamente el paraíso, ya no podía pedir más…pero el demonio le dio una condición…:" tendrás que engendrar muchos hijos, cada mujer tendrá que darte 5 bastardos, cuando crezcan se casaran con los hijos de otra mujer, sus hijos se casaran con los hijos de los hijos de otra mujer, sus hijos con los nietos de otra mujer, todos los hijos bastardos que nazcan tendrán que unirse con sus hermanas bastardas para tener hijos puros, de sangre legitima. Si no cumples con esa promesa, todo tu linaje perecerá ante la decadencia y vivirá oculta entre las sombras"… obviamente el hombre cumplió su palabra, tuvo muchos descendientes, sus 100 mujeres dieron a luz a 5 hijos cada una, esos bastardos se unieron con las hermanas de otros, todo estaba saliendo completamente bien ya que pronto tendría 2500 nietos en camino…pero uno de sus descendientes falto ante la promesa del engendro…-

-esta parte se pone buena- Did estaba debajo del pie de Dont, este por su parte lo estaba pisoteando mientras se recostaba en la puerta

-ante tal desgracia, el demonio se presentó con el hombre reclamándole todo lo que le había entregado, cosa que fue una pelea total ya que el hombre no quería devolvérselo_…" eh aquí el desgraciado que se atrevió a incumplir los deseos de su maestro, por culpa de tu bastado perecerás en la oscuridad, no podrás sentir la luz del sol y tu cuerpo no asimilara alimento alguno, tu muerte llegara una vez que tus órganos hayan sido desintegrados y tu cuerpo debilitado, tú castigo se ha confirmado"_…en un abrir y cerrar de ojos toda la riqueza había desaparecido junto con el castillo y sus 100 mujeres, los bastardos y los nietos quedaron con él en la tierra, desolados y hambrientos. Cuando la luz de día alumbraba sus cuerpos, estos se carbonizaban y se volvían polvo, era un cruel castigo…toda la culpa recayó en aquel hijo quien fecundo con una humana, la cual fue capturada por la familia junto al hijo traidor…era obvio lo que hicieron con él, lo asesinaron a golpes, pedradas e incrustados-

-po…pobres personas…- Flaky miraba el piso con suma tristeza, Did y Dont hacían lo mismo

-jeh…ese no tiene nada de pobre- una sonrisa sádica y perturbadora se mostró en el rostro de Flippy- todos los hijos y nietos vagaron por los alrededores tratando de encontrar comida pero los animales, plantas inclusive el agua habían desaparecido, ya no había vida en la ciudad. Un día, el padre de todos estaba rondando cerca de donde asesinaron al desgraciado traidor junto a su mujer, él, con un hambre de los mil demonios se acercó a su hijo para tratar de arrancarle un poco de su carne y comerlo, pero el devorar a su hijo era algo que no podría aceptar, por ello opto por el cadáver de la mujer…la carne estaba descompuesta y babosa, era un asco total para quien lo consumiera, el pobre anciano no deseaba hacer eso pero el hambre era tal que haría cualquier cosa por calmarla…fue ahí cuando decidió optar por lo más fácil que podría consumir: la sangre. Como un vampiro profesional, el anciano absorbió toda la sangre de la mujer dejándola completamente vacía en su interior, ni una gota de ese líquido vitalicio quedo en ella, él anciano quedo satisfecho y prosiguió a darle la noticia a sus hijos, estos lo tomaron repulsivamente pero al comprender que esa sería la única forma de mantener el estómago lleno entonces no pondrían objeción alguna…desde ese momento toda la familia comenzó a vivir de la sangre de otros seres-

-¿quie quieres decir que...ustedes toman sangre…porque es lo único que los…alimenta?- ahora si comenzó a ponerse pálida, el miedo se expresó no solo en su rostro, también en su cuerpo erizando su piel y tornándola blanca mientras temblaba sin parar

-no hay nada más delicioso que la sangre- decía el joven virrey lamiendo sus labios con morbosidad

-¡pero eso es muy desagradable, debe haber alguna forma de cambiar eso!-

-lamento decirle esto señorita, pero hasta que no hayamos cumplido con la meta no podremos ser liberados de nuestro castigo- la expresión de Dont cambio de sensual a seria

-pero ¿Cuál es la misión?- pregunto toda inocente mirando al joven amo

-es sencillo…- la mirada de Flippy no anunciaba nada bueno- volver a ser un linaje de sangre pura-

-¿eh?... ¿solo…eso?- dijo la joven mirando a los tres

-la verdad es algo difícil de hacer, deje que el joven amo termine de explicarle- Dont dejo de pisar a su compañero quien estaba quedándose sin aire

-¡MA…MALDI…TO…!- decía el peli celeste (*.*)

-esto también es algo largo- Flippy se levantó y camino hacia Flaky, ella se sintió algo atemorizada por la presencia muy cercana- cuando los hijos y nietos fueron por el mundo en busca de alimentos, no pensaron en que encontrarían personas muy diferentes a ellos pero que llamaron su atención…con esto quiero decir que varios de ellos se unieron con humanos a pesar de lo que hizo uno de sus hermanos. El padre estaba horrorizado así que por ello invoco entre suplicas al demonio, este apareció ante el hombre y le ofreció el perdón a cambio de una labor_…"tú no eres el único desgraciado que cayó en la oscuridad, varios pecadores buscan el perdón y tratan de cumplir la meta que les ofrecí, si deseas ser salvado entonces tendrás que recorrer el mundo con tus bastardos y cambiar la sangre contaminada que tienen los hijos de tus nietos"…_en otras palabras tenían que juntarse con otros que fueron exiliados del paraíso diabólico-

-etto…no entiendo bien…- Flippy golpeo su mano en su frente, Dont suspiro ante la mención de la pequeña, Did por su parte ayudo en el entendimiento

-se refiere a que los bisnietos tendrán que procrear hijos de sangre pura, ósea la misma endemoniada sangre del padre-

-a eso es lo que llamamos sangre pura- continuo Dont mientras presionaba los cachetes de Did

-pero no era fácil- prosiguió Flippy- ya casi todos aceptaron su castigo y se unieron con los humanos, otros optaron por suicidarse. La desgracia estaba llegando a la familia del pobre viejo, las cosas se le complicaban mucho y más cuando estaba en sus últimos momentos…pero fue ahí donde conoció a una extraña mujer, no sabía de dónde provenía ni tampoco a donde iba, el padre se enamoró de ella y tuvieron una noche de puro placer. Cuando él despertó la mujer ya no se encontraba con él, había desaparecido por completo pero para mala suerte el demonio volvió a aparecerse ante el hombre…"tú que probaste el placer de la carne de la deidad más pura y sagrada, ´tú que cometiste el gran honor de entregar tus últimos momentos de vida a ella, ´tu serás el recompensado y todo tu linaje también lo será…desde ahora en adelante, tus hijos y sus hijos pertenecerán a la gran riqueza que una vez tuvieron en su vida"…desde ese momento toda su familia recobro todo lo que habían perdido, toda su riqueza, mujeres y el palacio volvieron a ellos-

-vaya…que historia…más rara…-Flaky aún se mantenía la duda en la cabeza- pero sí lograron ser de sangre pura ¿por qué aún siguen bebiendo sangre?-

-por el error de uno de los ancestros del linaje, señorita- Dont contenía su fuerza en su puño, esto preocupaba a la pequeña peli roja

-¿a qué error se refiere Splendont?- dijo la pequeña

-bueno…-prosiguió el joven amo- ya muerto el viejo, toda la familia se dedicó a vivir como lo ordeno el maestro de todos ellos, el placer de los alimentos volvió y calmo las ansiedades de todos, la riqueza nunca se acababa, es entonces que se decidió vivir entre los humanos como los nobles de su mundo, pero claro que algunos no olvidaban el sabor de la sangre y utilizaban sus contactos con los humanos como fachada para asesinarlos y tomar de su sangre… pero, el primogénito del 13° linaje cometió una atrocidad que volcó todo lo que se mantuvo a través de los años: ese individuo se atrevió a unirse con una mortal antes de su boda con una de sangre pura-

-¡por Dios!- dijo la peli roja cubriéndose su boca con las manos

-era de esperarse, no todo en la vida es perfecto- dijo Flippy- pero antes de que su familia decidiera asesinarlos, este idiota transformo a la mujer en una impura para salvar su vida y la de él, la familia no podía tocar a la mujer ya que era por decir, una parte de los vampiros. Sin poder hacer nada al respecto, la familia acepto el compromiso pero quedo marcada como impuro-

-cuando un linaje queda marcado como impuro, el hijo del culpable primogénito tendrá que casarse con una criatura la cual es muy difícil de encontrar-

-y… ¿a qué criatura se refieren…?- ante la interrogativa de la niña, todos miraron en diferentes puntos pero uno se atrevió a contestar

-es aquella deidad con la cual el padre de todos se unió, aquella mujer de la cual se enamoró- dijo Did

-y… ¿Cómo es esa deidad?... ¿en serio es tan difícil de encontrar?- la seriedad volvió al asunto

-no se ha visto a una deidad hace millones de años- la respuesta de Flippy dejo helada a la pequeña peli roja- varios linajes cayeron en la tentación humana, otros no tuvieron el valor de afrontar las cosas y murieron, las familias que tenían hijos únicos acabaron con su árbol genealógico-

-entonces…para volver a ser puros…tienes que unirse con una deidad…una pregunta, ¿Cuántos linajes puros existen?- Dont respondió mientras jugaba con la cara de Did

-de los 100 linajes, 37 son uniones impuras, 3 son puras y hay 25 linajes secundarios- este último intrigo a Flaky

-linajes… ¿secundarios?-

- los linajes secundarios son aquellos que cuando su primer hijo muere, toda la responsabilidad cae en el segundo, y si no puede recaer al tercero y así hasta el quinto- Flippy se acomodó en el asiento de Flaky cómodamente- esas familias pertenecen a un rango menor que el de los primeros, por decirlo en otras palabras, yo sería un príncipe por mi categoría de primogénito-

-entiendo pero…esperen, 37 más 25 más 3 serian… ¿y qué paso con los 35 restantes?-

-ellos fueron los linajes que solo tuvieron un hijo- dijo Dont

-ya veo, bueno, entonces todo esto… ¿a qué viene conmigo?- todos se quedaron en silencio, un silencio muy incómodo- díganme por favor, ¿a qué viene todo esto conmigo?

-em…no nos corresponde decírselo señorita…dispense nuestra salida- en cuestión de segundos Dont salió de la recamara cargando a Did dejando solos a Flippy y Flaky

-bien… ¿me lo dirás?- Flippy no miraba a la peli roja, su rostro comenzaba a tornarse rojizo debido a los nervios- me prometiste que me dirías todo lo que ocurre-

-entiendo- dijo con un suspiro de derrota- te lo diré de una vez… mi familia pertenece al linaje 1°, desde que el padre restauro la pureza en nuestra sangre, toda mi familia cumplió con los deseos del gran demonio, no hubo acontecimientos de uniones impuras o degrades de puestos…pero…-en ese momento, la ira y desesperación se apoderaron de Flippy, todo su enojo se expresaba en su rostro- hubo un maldito que se atrevió a unirse de manera pagana, su amante era una humana…una maldita humana- Flaky miraba con miedo a su acompañante, podía presentir como un aura negra lo envolvía

-y… ¿Quién es…esa persona…?- Flippy se mordía los labios, presionaba con todas sus fuerzas los puños mientras unas venas sobresalían de su frente- ¿Fli…ppy?-

-ese maldito…que degrado a la familia…fue mi padre…- en ese momento Flaky quedo en shock, no pudo moverse o mejor dicho no sabía que hacer- es por eso…que necesito de tu ayuda-

-¿eh?...pe pero… ¿conmigo?...- Flippy recostó su cabeza en el respaldar, Flaky tan solo lo miraba

-necesito…necesito que te cases conmigo…-

***flash back***

-¡AAAAAHH!- de nuevo, Flaky volvió a pisar el ruedo de su vestido- ¡LO SIENTO, PERDONAME, LO HICE DE NUEVO!-

-no se preocupe señorita, estos moretones no son nada- Dont estaba tirado en el piso despues de tantos tropiezos

-creo que mejor paramos por hoy, ya va a ser hora de la comida- Flippy se levantó de su asiento y camino rumbo al comedor, Did y Dont fueron detrás de él mientras Flaky se quedó parada viéndolos marcharse

_-"tengo que cumplir mi promesa, tengo que llegar a hacerlo"-_ pensaba la pequeña peli roja

-¿qué sucede?- Flippy noto que no venía, con su mano hizo una seña para atraerla

-¡ya voy!- dijo Flaky mientras corría hacia ellos.

***slash***

Bueno, aquí está el sgte cap. d mi historia

Espero sea de su agrado y perdonen la demora…estuve en emergencias y se me fue el inter (=.=)

En fin, ojala les guste y espero sus críticas y todo lo demás, sin más que decir me/

-debe tener más cuidado señorita, puede lastimarse y no podrá continuar con la historia (^_^) –

-Dont…(¬_¬)…¿Qué diablos haces aquí?-

-tan solo me aseguro que este bien, no me gustaría que dejara de escribir nuestro cuento-

-¿NUESTRO?, jaja por favor no me hagas reír-

-tengo que admitirlo, pero si dice algo más tendré que succionarle toda la sangre y tirar su cuerpo en una fosa común y dejar que las ratas la devoren lentamente… (^_^) –

-(o.O) …em…ok…bueno déjame despedirme-

-con mucho gusto-

Bueno, sin más que decir me despido see you late bye bye

-arrivederci (^_^) –

- (¬_¬) -


	6. el verdadero plan

PROMETI QUE CONTINUARIA Y AQUÍ ESTA¡

Hubieron cosas desagradables en todo este tiempo que me impidieron continuar…. (=_=)

EN FIN. COOOONTINUEMOS¡….

***slash*** (nota: en este cap. Flaky es la narradora… a pedido de ella ¬3¬)

-necesito…necesito que te cases conmigo…- mis ojos se abrieron por completo, mi respiración se tornaba grave, mi corazón aceleraba a toda carrera, mi cuerpo empezó a sudar frio…Dios, ¿en verdad escuche bien?

-¿CA…CASAR…ME?... ¿AH?- no podía asimilarlo, en verdad no podía

-¡ESCUCHA, NO CREAS QUE QUIERO HACER ESTO PORQUE SÍ, NECESITO UNA DISTRACCIÓN ANTES DE QUE EL MALDITO VIEJO TRAIGA A LA ESTÚPIDA DE MI PROMETIDA!- ok…en ese momento me quede completamente tiesa como mármol. Lo mire fijamente mientras una gota de sudor recorría mi delgado cuello, mi expresión lo decía todo, estaba anonadada

-…..- en serio, me quede como estatua de mármol (=_=)

-¡t te lo diré…escucha por qué no lo repetiré!- yo solo asentí con mi cabeza y aún mi expresión de miedo presente- mi padre…ese sujeto se juntó con esa humana- en ese momento decidí cambiar mi expresión cómica a seria- mi abuelo no acepto muy bien la relación de él con la humana, por ello propuso castigarlo sin quitarle la vida, solo para reprenderlo …pero ese maldito desgraciado… – en ese momento pude sentir toda su ira y furia, lo más raro fue que no tuve miedo de eso- él decidió huir con su impura vampira, no quería que la mataran…¡jeh!, pero que maldito es ese bastardo-¡ mis impulsos hicieron algo que jamás pensé que aria en mi vida…repose mi mano en su hombro como una forma de consuelo!

-Flippy…- me detuve, no sabía que decirle aunque creo que entendió con mi mano ahí puesta

-él pensó que se había librado de todo…el mismo forjo su destino- al decir eso, mi cuerpo se escarpelo mientras un frio recorrió mi espalda, no entendía por qué pero no era buena señal- mi abuelo mando a buscar a ese traidor y traerlo de vuelta al palacio, junto con su amante, tenía que recibir su justo castigo-

-y… ¿y que fue…lo que…?- no me atrevía a preguntarlo por completo, sabiendo lo que le hicieron al hijo del primer vampiro me imagine que sería de la misma forma…o mucho peor

-un castigo…que se forjo en los tiempos de caza de vampiros…la peor muerte que un ser infernal puede recibir- trague saliva, no estaba lista para escuchar pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ser su confidente en ese momento- meterlo vivo…en una olla de agua bendita hirviente…y luego… ¡**ser crucificado y quemado!- **tienes….tienes que estar bromeando

-¿cómo…cómo pudiste hacer esa atrocidad?- él me miro extrañado pero triste a la vez, ser traicionado por la persona de quien menos te esperas es algo que uno nunca olvida, pero tratar de vengarse de esa manera…no sabría cómo decirlo- Flippy…-no sé qué cara puse, pero sé que a él no le agrado ya que de improviso…él…me tomo en sus brazos y me abraso…me abraso fuertemente, como si no quisiera dejarme ir

-no sabes el odio que tengo aún por ese hombre…- su respiración rosaba mi oreja, no sé si fue por el momento o por el incómodo espacio que hizo que me revoloteara un poco el estómago- sé que piensas que eso estuvo mal, que siendo mi padre y yo su hijo debí perdonarlo…- no sé qué es este sentimiento que me da, quiero abrazarlo y no soltarlo, pero también sé que no puedo confiarme tanto en él…será increíblemente atractivo pero es un egocéntrico maniático chupa sangre en forma de galán (¬_¬) – dime algo Flaky, ¿tú perdonarías una traición de esa magnitud?- por supuesto que no

-¡claro que sí!- bueno, no fue lo que pensé

-tus padres jamás te traicionarían de esa manera, comprendo que no sepas como se siente- no, si se cómo se siente que la persona quien menos te esperas te traicione de la peor manera

-te…te equivocas…- creo que pensé en voz alta

-¿a qué te refieres?- noooo ¿por qué debiste preguntar?

-no quiero meter el tema al asunto…pero…tú me quitaste mi libertad- ahora si caí en lo más bajo de las personas más despiadadas del mundo, ¿Cómo puedo decirle esas cosas en un momento así?, baka baka baka baka ¡

-pero…yo no soy nada de ti como para que compares lo que siento- la verdad…desde que te conocí fuiste mi amor platónico

-es distinto, lo sé, pero de todas formas es algo que no debiste hacer…- no sé como pero creo que me está dando su confianza… ¿desde cuándo está ocurriendo eso?

-Flaky, quiero terminar de decirte todo, no puedo perder más tiempo- bueno si tú lo dices, te escucho

-entiendo- ya las cosas se ponen un poco más agrias

-cómo te mencione antes, ahora toda la responsabilidad recae en mí y como el primogénito del traidor del 1° linaje, tengo el deber de limpiar la impureza de mi familia y recuperar su honor…uniéndome con la deidad- en ese momento mi corazón se detuvo, no sé por qué, no debería pasar eso si él no me importa en lo absoluto, es un maldito manipulador egocéntrico y enfermo psicópata que le gusta torturarme…o ¿es que yo…?

-entonces… ¿quieres que te ayude a encontrarla?- ¿Qué tonterías digo?, ¿Cómo busco a alguien que jamás vi en mi campesina vida?

-no, el trabajo que quiero que hagas es diferente- muy bien, prestando atención en 3, 2, 1…- necesito que finjas se mi prometida vampira hasta que pueda encontrar a la deidad y unirme con ella- ¡claro, perfecto, no hay problema!

-pe pero… ¿ser tu…estas seguro de eso?- ¡cómo no voy a estar si te lo está pidiendo, baaaaka!

-¿tienes algún inconveniente con eso?- por favor, no me mires de esa manera, no es mi culpa el enojarme cuando me pides que finja ser alguien a quien crees amar y detener tu compromiso mientras andas por quién sabe dónde buscando a una maldita con la cual revolcarte, ¡claro, el sexo lo resuelve todo, pero que idiota eres, maldito ani/

-no, claro que no- bueno, esta vez no dije de más

-debo detener todo lo que planea el anciano ese, me dijo que yo no debo cargar con las consecuencias que dejo mi padre y que debo casarme con uno de los puros, así mi nombre tendría prestigio…pero no, yo deseo liberar a toda mi familia de esa monstruosidad que provocó mi padre, **sea como sea lo cumpliré-** no entiendo, la verdad no me entiendo pero sea por que desees proteger a tu familia…bueno, tendré que aceptarlo

-¿crees que acostándote con una deidad, las cosas se solucionaran?- ¿PERO QUE DIABLOS ACABO DE DECIR? ¡ME VA A MATAR!

***slash *** (nota: ahora empiezo yo ^3^)

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE?- Flippy se abalanzo sobre ella, sus ojos se tornaban amarillos metálicos, un brillo muy extraño y peligrosamente tétrico-¡no pienso tolerar las estupideces que dices, ¿crees que todo esto lo hago por el simple placer carnal, eh?- Flaky no podía articular palabra alguna, el miedo se apodero de su cuerpo paralizándolo por completo- ¡RESPONDE!-

-¡N NO QUISE DECIR E ESO!- la fuerza que utilizaba el peli verde en las muñecas de la pequeña marcaban su contorno, su circulación no podía recorrer por sus manos- ¡SUELTAME ME LASTIMAS!- él no aparentaba escuchar los alaridos de la joven, era lo contrario, con cada gemido de dolor apretaba mucho más las articulaciones de ella

-¡FLA…FLAKY…!- como si despertara de una pesadilla, Flippy empezó a sudar exageradamente frio, se miró las manos las cuales estaban rojas por la fuerza que ejerció en ella, levantó su mirada y vio el rostro paralizado lleno de lágrimas y dolor que expresaba ella-¡Flaky…Flaky yo!- no pudo continuar, la peli roja se levantó del asiento y con la única tela que tenía para cubrirse salió de la habitación dejando solo al joven Virrey- no…¡no otra vez!-

Mientras el peli verde se lamentaba en su recamara, Flaky fue hacia una habitación, por el aspecto se diría que era de huéspedes. Hecho llave al cerrojo y luego se tiró en la cama a llorar, llorar y llorar por lo que acababa de pasar…

-¡idiota!- grito apagándolo con la almohada- ¡¿por qué me hiciste esto?!- mientras sus gritos eran opacados lo la sabanas y el colchón, cierta personita entro a la habitación en puntillas para no alertarlo ante Flaky, aunque fue tarde ya que tropezó con algo y cayó al piso-¡TÚ…¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ?-

***slash*** (nota: esta parte será contada por…Flippy =_=)

-vine…vine a conversar contigo- maldición, todo lo que me pasa por esa maldita bruja…ahora tendré que ser más sincero con ella o no me ayudara en mis planes- quiero explicarte ciertas cosas, necesito que me escuches-

-¿por qué…por qué me hiciste esto Flippy?- vengo a explicarte sobre eso, ¡tonta!, pero que estúpida que es esta niña, ¿acaso no…? maldición, me olvide que no está vestida

-te explicare todo pero antes vístete por favor- creo que lo que dije fue muy agresivo, me acaba de lanzar una almohada

-¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!- por suerte no me alcanzo a dar

***slash*** (nota: desde aquí hasta el final lo cuento yo 0v0/ )

Flaky tomo un vestido que había en el armario de la habitación, Flippy estaba de espaldas mientras la joven se vestía hasta que acabe…

-listo- dijo ella- ya podemos…conversar…- Flippy fue directo a la cama a sentarse, Flaky se colocó a una distancia pronunciada en la izquierda

-primero te diré en que consiste todo el plan….luego te diré sobre otra cosa que tendrás que saber para tu protección- la peli roja miro preocupada cuando escucho lo último- presta atención...(modo analista on)…

-mi abuelo arreglo mi matrimonio con la primogénita del 2° linaje, dentro de unos 19 días tendré que casarme y formalizar la alianza engendrando un hijo varón, así mi nombre no será manchado por las siguientes generaciones, pero como bien sabes yo deseo limpiar todo mi linaje por ello te presentare ante mi familia como mi prometida, serás primogénita de una familia que conozco y que me debe un gran favor, para ello tendremos que prepararte lo mejor posible para que no noten que eres una humana. Cuando haya logrado encontrar a la deidad, toda mi familia volverá a tener el prestigio de ser el 1° linaje y tú tendrás tu libertad, ¿quedo claro?-

-…..- expresión de pokerface

-maldición…..olvídalo, tan solo aras lo que Dont y yo te digamos, ¿está claro?-

-de…de acuerdo, supongo- una vez acordado el plan….supuestamente acordado…Flippy estaba dispuesto a continuar con el sgte caso

-ahora te diré el tema que tendrás que tener cuidado para que no mueras- de nuevo la piel de la joven se tornó blanca y escarapelada

-¿es…es algo…peligroso?- pregunto entre nerviosismos exagerados

-esto fue hace unos 13 años- el joven virrey se recostó en la cama, la peli roja se quedó algo sonrojada- yo tenía como único y mejor amigo al hijo del esclavo principal de mi padre, los dos eras inseparables, los mejores amigos que uno podría tener…hasta que aquel día todo cambio- dolor y tristeza era lo que reflejaba en su mirada- llegue de la casa de mi abuelo por unas encomiendas que me dio para llevármelas. Cuando fui a la habitacion de él, pude contemplar un cuerpo delgado, seco, tirado sin vida en el piso…- en ese momento, una lagrima rodo por las mejillas del peli verde, Flaky pudo notarlo de inmediato haciendo que se sorprendiera

-Flippy… ¿estas…estas bien?- la joven se acercó un poco al amo para apreciar más esa mirada tan tierna que él a veces mostraba

-yo suplique ante el viejo, pero este no quiso ayudarme a revivir a mi amigo, me dijo que si lo transformaba en un impuro, su vida sería llena de dolor y tristeza, que la vida de un impuro es distinta a la de un humano y un vampiro…pensé que todas mis esperanzas se habían desvanecido, que por culpa de la peste negra había perdido a mi mejor y único amigo de toda mi infancia…pero me resigne a perderlo, no lo acepte, tenía que buscar una solución- de un movimiento veloz, Flippy quedo sentado casi a corta distancia de Flaky- fui a buscarla, a esa mujer que tiene un poder más grande que el de un vampiro; la bruja blanca-

-¡¿bru…bruja…blanca?!- Flaky miraba aterrada a su amo, las ideas de que otros seres más horripilantes aparte de él existieran era una pesadilla hecha realidad-¡¿UNA BRUJAAA?!-

-¿qué creías, que solo los vampiros existimos?- Flaky trataba de calmarse aunque su cabeza daba vueltas por lo nuevo que supo- oye cálmate, no es para tanto

-¡¿CREES QUE UNA BRUJA Y UN VAMPIRO NO ES PARA TANTO?, DE SEGURO TAMBIEN EXISTEN LOS HOMBRES LOBOS Y LAS MOMIAS Y LOS ZOMBIS!- dijo la joven peli roja de manera cómica

-¿hum, como sabias que ellos también existen?-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHG!- la pobre Flaky se desmayó en el suelo mientras salía su alma por la boca tipo anime

-deja terminar de contarte- el amo se volvió a recostar en la cama- fui directo a esa mujer, le dije lo que había ocurrido y lo que quería que hiciera…claro está que uno debe pagar el precio por esas cosas, la vida tiene riesgos muy altos y peligrosos-

-¡¿y…que fue lo…lo que te dijo?!- Flaky estaba reincorporándose en la cama

-me devolvería a mi amigo…pero no de manera física, sino de forma espiritual-

-espiritual… ¿QUIERE DECIR QUE…?- los pelos rojizo se le pararon al comprender lo que decía

-así es, él está dentro de mí- y de nuevo el cuerpo de la jovencita cayó al piso con su alma saliéndose- desde ese momento estuvimos por mucho tiempo unidos, fuimos los buenos amigos que fuimos cuando él estaba vivo…pero ahora me arrepiento de lo que hice- Flaky dejo las chistosadas y miro seria a su amo- desde ese día, él comenzó a comportarse de manera muy extraña conmigo, se volvió muy arrogante y caprichoso, decía que este es su cuerpo y que yo debería dejarlo…tanta fue su insistencia que me enfrente con él, ahora trato de no enfurecerlo tanto o saldrá y tomara mi cuerpo y ara cosas que yo no aria, como matarte por ejemplo-

-¡¿MA MA MATATATATARMEE?!- su cuerpo paso de ser un rosado a uno blanco mármol- ¡matarme….!-

-oye tranquila, no dejare que eso pase- Flippy tomo de las manos a la joven quien esta recobro el color en sus mejillas

-"_no permitirá…que me mate"-_ pensaba con unas ideas románticas sobre el virrey

-aún no realizo mi plan, te necesito con vida-

_-"creo que mis ilusiones se desvanecieron (¬_¬)"- _ pensó mientras ponía cara de desprecio total

-pero él quiere arruinar mis planes, por eso es que Did y Dont están ahí para ayudarme cuando él despierte-

-em…entiendo sobre Dont pero... ¿Did…? - ambos se miraron y comprendían lo que trataba de decir la joven

-a pesar de su forma de ser y su comportamiento, siempre ha sido un gran amigo al igual que Dont, sin ellos no habría logrado conseguir lo que tengo hasta ahora-

Ya veo, se ve que tienes muy buenos amigos…-en ese momento los rostros de sus amigos se hicieron presente en su mente- si tan solo pudiera volver a ver a los míos…- Flippy noto esa mirada triste y melancólica de su compañera

-te prometo Flaky, te prometo que te devolveré tu libertad, solo espérame hasta encontrar a la deidad-

-Flippy…- por unos largos segundos, ambos se quedaron contemplando el uno al otro, percatándose de ello ambos voltearon la mirada a otro lugar con el rostro muy sonrojado- bu bueno…si ese es el caso entonces…tendré que aceptar tu propuesta…- Flippy volvió a mirar a Flaky pero esta vez muy sorprendido- acepto…participar en tu plan…acepto-

-Flaky…- el peli verde se acercó a ella e hizo algo que dejo pasmada a la joven peli roja; poso sus cálidos labios en la frente de la pequeña mientras que esta quedaba impactada por aquella muestra de cariño- gracias Flaky, de verdad-

***slash***(nota: y de nuevo…¬_¬ Flaky kiere hablar en esta utima parte)

-"_no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, no era un sueño el sentir sus labios en mi frente mientras me expresaba esa ternura que jamas sentí, antes pensé que mi decisión había marcado mi vida en la lista del diablo y que seria muy difícil ser feliz, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no es como lo pensé, ahora todo esto será una gran meta que me propondré a completar al lado de mi queridísimo amo, lo ayudare en todo lo que pueda inclusive en fingir a ser alguien quien no soy, a pesar de que mi corazón quede partido en mil fragmentos. Mis únicas palabras para finalizar esa conversación, y esta palabras fueron _lo are, Flippy"-

***slash***

…..

Ola….¡LAMNTO HABERLOS ECHO ESPERAR¡, TUBE TANTAS COSAS QUE HACER QUE NO TENIA EL TIEMPO NECESARIO PARA CONTINUARLA, PERO PROMETO QUE EL SGTE CAP TENDRA MÁS EMOCIONES, AKA FUE TAN SOLO ALGO PEQUEÑO, UNA EXPLICACION DEL PLAN A SEGUIR PARA PA PEQUEÑA FLAKY…OJALA LOS AGA

EN FIN, SIN MÁS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO…..SI, ESTA VEZ SI POR QUE NINGUNO DE LOS ENTROMETIDOS VINO ASI QUE ME PODRE DESPEDIR TRANQUILAMENTE

See you late bye b/

-¡OLAAAAAA!-

-¿…quien diablos eres tú….¬¬?-

-¡oh, soy un personaje que saldra más adelante, tan solo quise hacer mi presentación antes =D!-

-si vas a salir más adelante…¡ENTONSES TE PRESENTARAS CUANDO TE TOQUE MALDITO ENTROMETIDO!-

-OK ^_^ -

- ¬_¬ …..BUENO AHORA SI ME DESPIDO

See you late bye bye


	7. problemas con el individuo

"_todo tiene un buen inicio, depende de lo que realices en el tramo del camino y al final obtendrás los resultados"_

_-_y uno y dos y uno y dos-

-¡esto se me hace muy difícil, ¿es necesario que camine con estos zapatos?!-

-para ser una vampira, tienes que aprender a caminar como una-

-vamos señorita Flaky, concéntrese en los pasos-

-entiendo entiendo…em, uno, dos, uno, dooAAAH! (POWM)-

-pero que desgracia, esos zapatos eran de la reina de Inglaterra, ahora tendré que pedirle perdón-

-¡¿te preocupas por unos malditos zapatos en vez de mí?!-

*** [el otro individuo] ***

-si comienza con unos tacos un poco menos seria efectivo- Dont ayudaba levantar a la jovencita quien permanecía en el suelo por culpa de los tacos 12 que utilizaba

-me niego a aceptarlo- Flippy miraba las practicas que realizaba su compañero con su "futura esposa"- desde el comienzo, aprenderás a ser una más de la realeza, todo lo que hagas afectara de manera positiva o negativa nuestro plan Flaky-

-al menos puedes ser más cortes, ¿no?- la peli roja trataba de mantener el equilibrio en sus pies, aunque el peso de los libros en su cabeza le dificultaban mucho- necesito acostumbrarme a estas cosas, yo nunca utilice zapatos con este tipo de tacón-

-es una lástima, le quedan de maravillas- Did acompañaba al joven amo mientras devoraba sin piedad un tazón de piernas de pollo

-¿desde cuando tienes estilo en la moda?, y por el amor de Dios ¡deja de tragar tanto!-

-¡HEY, YO NO ME METO CON SU CABELLO, ASI QUE NO SE META CON MI COMIDA!- (7^7)"" Did reprochaba de manera cómica a la joven dama, esta lo miraba como quien tratando de calmar las discusiones inútiles por parte de una bestia sin cerebro

-como digas- dijo (e.e)- pero ¿Qué tiene que ver mi cabello con la comida?- ante la pregunta, Dont se propuso a responderla con detalles y delicadeza

-su cabello es roja, en algún momento un vampiro aparecerá y le perforara la cabeza (^v^)-…..bueno, no fue tan delicado como imagine

-¡AAAAAHGG!- omitiendo los tacos a un lado, Flaky corrió por toda la habitación tratando de proteger su sedoso y brilloso cabello- ¡NOOOO, CUALQUIER COSA MENOS MI CABELLO!-

-pero que infantil- Flippy irrumpió las chistosadas de su compañero y de la joven- en vez de correr por tonterías, dedícate a practicar con los zapatos, tan solo faltan 16 días y no has aprendido nada- la forma de hablar del joven amo hacia decaer los ánimos de Flaky, sabía que ese trato beneficiaria ambos, pero si no se llegase a cumplir entonces viviría alejada de toda su familia y viviría por el resto de su vida con el diablo…aunque uno muy apuesto

-vamos joven amo, no sea exagerado- interrumpió Dont- ya aprendió a comer como una dama, sabe hablar como una dama, sabe cantar como una dama, sabe vestir como un dama y sabe bañarse como una dama- en este último, todos miraron con cara de WTF a Dont

-¡¿ME VISTES DESNUDAAAA?!- grito la joven peli roja cubriéndose el cuerpo como reacción- ¡PERVERTIDO, MAÑOSO, ATREVIDO, LUJURIOSO, HENTAIIIII!-

-¡OYE, NO SEAS ATREVIDA!- Did fue en rescate de su compañero

-Did, compórtate con la señorita ¿quieres?- pero como consecuencia, recibió uno de los golpes mortales de Dont- señorita Flaky, como su educador tengo que estar pendiente de las cosas que haga para corregirlas, pero pierda cuidado que a mí no me interesa el cuerpo de una humana, solo si se trata para alimentarme- a pesar de las grotescas disculpas, Flaky permanecía congelada como estatua

-¡e eres…un…un maldito!- tal era la furia en sus puños que los impacto a cada lado del rostro de Splendont- ¡MALDITO ENFERMO SEXUAL, PERVERTIDOOO!- una lluvia de golpes atravesaban el rostro de Dont, Flippy miraba muy amargo la escena

-esto es una total pérdida de tiempo- se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia la pareja peleadora. Tomo de la cola de cabello de Dont y agarro la muñeca de la mano con la que desfiguraba al peli rojo- ya es suficiente, déjense de tonterías y pónganse a trabajar- esta parte de Flippy odiaba Flaky, a pesar de aceptar de buena manera, su conducta era insoportable, sus mandatos los ordenaba de forma muy desconsiderada, no le importaba quien recibiera el castigo

-oye Flippy, deja de ser tan grosero y amargado- las palabras de Flaky alteraron a los dos acompañantes, sus cuerpos ya temblaban como gelatina- aunque sea deberías pedir las cosas con un "por favor" y "gracias"-

-sabes lo apretados que estamos de tiempo, deberías ser tú quien se tome las cosas con seriedad-

-¡tú deberías ser el más cordial aquí, yo estoy ayudándote en algo muy delicado, pero por la forma en que tratas me daría ganas de matarte y revivirte a golpes!

-¡escúchame bien, maldita mocosa, yo soy el amo aquí, así que si no obedeces no tendrás la libertad que quieres ¿está claro?!-

-¡tú me prometiste que me liberarías si me hacía pasar como tu futura esposa…!- incomodo silencio-¡ pero a veces me arrepiento de haber aceptado, o mejor dicho el haber mirado por esa puerta aquella noche, no sabes lo sofocante que es tener que lidiar con estas cosas todos los días!-

-¡¿y tú piensas que lo que hago no es peligroso?, si el viejo se entera de esto ten por seguro que ni tú ni yo viviremos para contarlo- en ese momento el rostro de Flaky se paralizo y quedó en shock

-¡NUNCA ME DIJISTE ESA PARTE, MALDITO!- y eso es lo que tienen de respuesta

-¡SI TE LO DECIA JAMÁS ACEPTARIAS DE BUENA MANERA, TENGO QUE TENER TODOS LOS CABOS AMARRADOS PARA QUE SEA TAL COMO SE PLANEA, PERO POR TI NOS ESTAMOS RETRAZANDO Y NO CONSEGUIMOS NINGUN PROGRESO!-

-¡ENTONSES RAPTA A OTRA MALDITA DESGRACIADA QUE HAGA LO QUE TÚ QUIERAS DE BUENA MANERA, YO YA ME CANSE DE SER TRATADA CON ESA MALDITA ACTITUD TUYA!- la joven estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, su mente se llenó de ideas macabras de como torturar a su captor, pero en eso la mano del mencionado tomo de la muñeca de ella y la llevó hacia él, logrando que sus cuerpos se juntaran de manera…algo brusca

-¡NI CREAS QUE TE IRAS DE AQUÍ SIN COMPLETAR LA TAREA!- tal fue la fuerza que hizo que la pobre Flaky fuera a dar en los brazos del joven virrey, pero ahí no quedo la cosa, por el impulso ambos cayeron al suelo, los dos compañeros se quedaron petrificados ante la batalla de palabras pero regresaron a la realidad al ver a su amo siendo aplastado por la jovencita

-**¡AMO FLIPPY!- **(/+0+)/ los dos fueron y tomaron de los brazos al peli verde, Flaky se deslizó por el cuerpo de este quedando de nuevo en el piso

-¡GRACIAS POR AYUDARME!- mirando a los dos impuros

-¡TÚ TUBISTE LA CULPA, APESTOSA HUMANA!-Q(*^*Q) dijo Did en posición de lucha

-basta Splendid, aquí no hay culpa de nadie- Dont apoyo ante la peli roja

-gracias Dont- dijo mirando agradecida al joven caballeroso y elegante

-excepto la señorita Flaky, su peso provocó que nuestro amo se quedara sin aire- (+v+) con cara de psicópata y trollero

-¡ERES UN MALDITO, Y NO PESO TANTO PARA HACERLE ESO!- la mirada de odio y desprecio de Flaky apunto directo a Dont quien se sintió intimidado

-ya basta de toda esta estupidez- Flippy se levantó y fue directo a la puerta de la sala- Dont, te harás cargo de todas las cosas con respecto a Flaky, entrénala bien y no quiero más errores, yo me iré a mi habitación- abriendo la puerta y con un pie fuera- Did tráeme una copa de sangre fresca- dicho esto cerró la puerta con mucha brusquedad haciendo que las arañas del techo temblaran

-¿pero qué diablos le pasa a ese?- a comparación de Flaky, Dont y Did se mostraban muy preocupados-¿qué sucede?- pregunto al ver los rostros de sus compañeros

-es que vera…bueno, esta situación siempre lleva a cosas muy preocupantes para nosotros- sorprendentemente Did no tenía nada en la boca al momento de hablar, esto si asusto a la peli roja

-cuando el amo se dirige a su habitación con una copa de sangre fresca, esto indica una sola cosa- Dont se recostó en la pared mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados ante la intriga de la joven- ante las situaciones muy problemática y difíciles de realizar, nuestro amo se encierra en su habitación mientras se embriaga con la sangre y licor-

***slash*** (punto de vista de Flaky)

_En ese momento me sentí la peor persona del mundo, acepte ayudarlo ante sus problemas pero en vez de serle adelantar los preparativos, me transformo en la piedra de su camino impidiendo el progreso…tengo que solucionar las cosas con él, aunque me cueste difícil tendré que pedirle perdón _

***slash*** (fin del punto)

-ya veo…iré a hablar con él ahora mismo- los dos jóvenes miraron sorpresivos a Flaky, está notando su expresión supo de inmediato a lo que se referían- no se preocupen, no are nada que lo altere- se retiró de la habitación dejando aún a los dos muchachos muy preocupados

-¿crees que es buena idea dejarla sola con él?- pregunto todo inocente y nervioso el peli celeste

-no lo sé- contesto su compañero un poco más preocupado-pero dejemos que ella arregle sus problemas con el amo, si algo llegase a suceder entonces intervendremos.

Después de eso, Flaky caminaba por la escalera pensando en las cosas que diría, aunque la idea le disculparse le dificultaba más ya que siempre tenía la razón…

-debo dejar de ser tan egoísta- se dijo mientras llegaba a la segunda planta- bueno, aquí vamos- camino lento como temiendo entrar a la cueva del oso, sus diminutos pasos hacían rechinar el piso de madera vieja, el miedo cubrió su cuerpo con sudor frio. Con la mano temblando toco la puerta esperando respuestas- F Fli…pppy… ¿e estaas a ahí?- nada - ¿p puedo e entrar?- nada, ninguna respuesta-¡v vo a e entraar!-

***slash***

-¿A dónde vas?- Dont recogía los libros del suelo que fueron utilizados en la enseñanza con la pequeña

-iré a dejarle la sangre al amo- respondió el peli celeste cargando una botella de esa sustancia rojiza- recuerda cómo se pone cuando no le hacemos caso

-no tienes por qué recordármelo, pero si ese es el caso entonces te acompaño- tomando la copa de cristal- si sucede algo estoy seguro que tú no podrás enfrentarte-

-¡¿Qué me quisiste decir?!- mirando a su compañero con desprecio y odio total (7.7)

-nada, nada, tan solo apúrate con eso- ambos personajes salieron de la sala con dirección al segundo piso.

***slash***

Con sigilo y mucho cuidado, Flaky caminaba de puntitas en la habitación, cosa que no percato de que alguien la observaba…

-tengo que ser muy silenciosa- dijo en susurros- no debo dejar que me vea, tengo que encontrarlo yo primero o me causara un paro cardiaco

-¿Qué haces aquí?- su cuerpo se escarpelo y luego se blanqueó, giro su cabeza con lentitud para encontrarse con la persona que buscaba- te pregunte ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¡eh bueno jejeje yo ehhh em pues…!- por lo nerviosa que estaba no se percató sino luego de la apariencia en la que se encontraba el peli verde; recostado en el sillón apoyándose en su mano con la camisa abierta dejando ver ese increíble y bien formado dorso mientras que unas gotas de su cabellera recorrían con lentitud su rostro, dándole un aspecto muy sexy e irresistible- ¡eh….y yo…!- se quedó en shock al ver tremenda figura

-¿tú qué?- por esas palabras la peli roja volvió de su estado en transe para responder aún más nerviosa y roja de la vergüenza

-em…pues…vine a disculparme…por lo de antes- Flippy la miraba muy serio, se levantó de su sillón caminando hacia la jovencita-¡EH, NO ME MATES PORFAVOR, SI LO HACES GRITARE, TENGLO POR SEGURO NYEEEEEE~!- pero las acciones cambiaron repentinamente cuando de un empujón, Flaky callo a la cama y encima suyo estaba Flippy- ¡eh!... ¡¿PE PERO QUE DIA…?!-

-¿quieres mi perdón?, entonces tendrás que ganártelo- su sonrisa picara y ese brillo tan sexy paralizo de inmediato a la peli roja, en su mente pasaron varia cosas obscenas haciéndola enrojecer tanto como para quedar a la par de su cabello- vamos, gánate mi perdón…si eso es lo que quieres-

-¡Fli…Flippy!- casi al borde de la desesperación, los vanos intentos de liberarse de su opresor no funcionaron, no era por la diferencia de su fuerza, había algo en ella que no le permitía moverse

-¡Flippy vine a dejarte lo que me pediWOAAAHHH ¿PE PERO QUE ESTAN HACIENDOOO?- Did entro a la habitación en compañía de Dont y fue tal la sorpresa que su espíritu salió por su boca (~°-°)~

-¡N NO ES L LO QUE CREEN!- (/*x*)/ Flaky trataba de separarse del peli verde aunque lo que más la incomodaba era la escena que daba

-¿pero que su…MALDICION!- Dont corrió directo a Flippy para tomarlo de los hombros y lanzarlo por los aires, su cuerpo cayó en el piso y su cabeza dio un fuerte golpe- ¡¿te encuentras bien?!- dijo muy preocupado a la joven

-¡pe pero… ¿Qué le…?!- todos miraron el cuerpo agonizante del joven amo \(+x+)/

-¡dígame ¿se encuentra bien, le hizo algo ese depravado?!- la palabra depravado fue lo que sorprendió a Flaky, decirle eso a la persona para quien trabajaba, y más su amigo, ¿Qué sucedía?

-em…yo…sí, estoy bien- con la respuesta, Dont pudo respirar tranquilo, dejo a la muchacha y fue donde el cuerpo aún mareado de Flippy

-¿acaso el jefe no le dijo sobre "ese" personaje?-

-¿ese…personaje…?- recordando…-¡sí, es cierto, ese debió ser su amigo metido en su cuerpo!

-¡OH, entonces si lo debes conocer!- Did coloco la copa de sangre en la mesa del centro y ayudo a su compañero en cargar al peli verde- oye Dont, este asunto tendremos que decírselo al jefe cuando despierte

-tienes razón, es mejor decírselo para que tome cartas en el asunto-

-_"¿me pareció oír a Dont que Did tenía razón?- se dijo la peli roja mientras se imaginaba esa escena _(=_=)"….(°0°)- volviendo al tema, ¿Por qué ese tipo dentro de Flippy salió sin su consentimiento tratando de matarme?- los dos chicos se miraron y luego pusieron cara de adivinanza

-no lo sé- dijo Did con cara de imbécil (*^*)?

-eso no me sorprende de ti- (¬_¬)#

-la verdad no conocemos las intenciones de ese sujeto, pero tratándose de usted diría que vio demasiada carne en su cuerpo- los ojos de Dont se tornaron medio lujuriosos (+w+)

-¡discúlpense si no quieren morir!- enseñándoles sus puños (7_)7 #

-maldición….mi cabeza- Flippy comenzaba a despertarse, esto exalto a los tres paralizándolos

-¡JAAAAAH!- \(°°\) a la vez

-¿Qué diantres sucedió?... ¿Y QUE HACES TÚ AQUÍ?- señalando a la paralizada Flaky

-¡vi vine a disculparme contigo, me comporte muy mal allá abajo!- (*^*)! Poniendo ojos de cachorrito

-¿y ustedes dos que hacen aquí, ¡Y QUIEN FUE EL QUE ME GOLPEO?!- \(òwó)/ Flaky y Did señalaron a Dont, quien este se le paralizo hasta el alma cuando Flippy lo miraba con unos ojos llenos de rabia y un aura asesina lo envolvía

-¡de déjeme explicarle joven amo!- una lluvia de sudor bajaban rápidamente por su rostro- cuando la señorita Flaky entro a su recamara para disculparse, aquel ente en su cuerpo se apoderó de usted y trato de lastimar a la jovencita, por suerte llegué a tiempo para detenerlo-

-¡¿y yo qué?!- (¬x¬) Did miro con desprecio a su compañero

-tú no ayudaste mucho que digamos – Dont con su modo troll ~(*v*)~

-de nuevo ese miserable…- Flippy se levantó de la cama y camino hacia su alcoba, el aire entro mejorando un poco el dolor de cabeza en él- creo que fue demasiado con él- volteando a ver a Flaky- espero que no te haya hecho nada ese desgraciado-

-¡eh, no…no me hizo nada jijijiji!- su rostro delataba los morbosos segundos que tubo encima suyo a Flippy, aunque pensándolo bien era otra persona, con esa idea deshizo el rojo de sus mejillas

-ahora esto sí que me molesta demasiado, Dont necesito que llames al maldito viejo del demonio, lo necesito urgentemente-

-¡pe pero amo… ¿está seguro que..?!-

-sí, necesito encontrar a esa maldita mujer de una vez-

-¿eh?-

***slash***

Del otro lado del mundo humano, en las profundidades de las cuevas vírgenes en las montañas, estas guiaban a un pasaje donde solo los seres muy poderosos podían entrar, dentro de ese lugar se encontraba el hogar de la más temible criatura que se podrían imaginar, aquel espeluznante ente que vivía del sufrimiento de los demás, ese ser tan maléfico, tan perverso, tan ruin, no era otro más que…

-RIIIIIING-

-buenos días- así es, ese ser tan maldito, tan desgraciado, tan…tan…tan no se que más decirle- ¿podemos continuar con la historia?

-O3O…..ok lo siento….

-bueno, termina de presentarme antes de que cuelguen la llamada-

-ok….jum jum…. Ese ser tan maligno, no era otro más que/

_-¡holaaaaa doctor Mole!-_ ….al parecer Splendid se me adelantó

-vaya pero que sorpresa, ¿acaso me llaman para una consulta con respecto a la señorita?- mientras hablaba, el peli morado mesclaba unas sustancias en su olla de barro, claro está que no podré decir que son porque ni yo misma entiendo lo que dice ahí

_-nop, es sobre nuestro amo, Flippy_- en ese momento los movimientos del cucharon se detuvieron

-del joven Flippy ¿eh?, dígame ¿Qué tiene ahora ese mocoso?- continuando con sus labores

_-¡¿A QUIEN DIANTRES LE DICE MOCOSO?!-_ Did chillaba desde el otro lado del teléfono, a lo que luego se escuchó un POWM y un "no seas atrevido con el doctor Mole, Did", luego un "lo siento"- _necesitamos de su presencia en el castillo- _ahora quien hablaba era el otro compañero, Dont

-ya veo, y ¿cuál es la urgencia esta vez?- pregunto sin ánimos de saber

_-es sobre un tema de búsqueda, por ello lo necesita esta misma noche en el castillo, si no es mucha molestia__**-¡tiene que venir quiera o no, si no quiere yo mismo lo traigo**_POWM¡-(x_x)_-silencio Did, no es bueno interrumpir a uno cuando habla por teléfono_-(+w+)-_**lo siento**_- (T^T)

-bueno- prosiguió Mole- veré como esta mi agenda, si no puedo esta noche entonces iré mañana temprano, pero la paga será el doble que la otra vez- colgando el teléfono- bueno, tendré otra oportunidad de volver a ver a esa señorita, y claro que pedir mi paga por ella, será algo bueno ya que me estoy quedando sin medicamento

-aaamooo…-como ayudante de este raro medico brujo, su fil compañero Rat le traía unas pociones que se le encargo traer del almacén- aquí tiene los frascos, ahora volveré a mi trabajooo…-

Muy bien Rat, asegúrate de dejar limpio ese sartén, no queremos que vuelva a suceder ese incidente en el que transformaste en un cerdo, ¿de acuerdo?-

-de acuerdo…amoooo- la criatura medio retorcida y lleno de granos se fue cojeando lentamente adentrándose en la oscuridad

-bueno, a seguir con estas posiones que no se aran solas…a menos que tuviera a mi querida hermana y ella lograría terminar todo esto- cogió una botella con una sustancia medio morado y lo vertió en la olla….después de esto, Mole tendrá que redecorar su laboratorio luego de que la explosión destruyera casi todo de ese lugar- nota- sacando una libreta y bolígrafo- no juntar las lágrimas de un zombi con las de un demonio de lava, reaccionan de manera explosiva-

***slash***

-¿y, que dijo ese maldito anciano?- Flippy estaba sentado en el sofá esperando la respuesta de peli rojo

-me dijo que si no podía esta noche, que de seguro vendría mañana en la mañana, tendrá la agenda muy ocupada para rechazar la orden del príncipe

-ese sujeto… ¿es el mismo quien me curo de la fiebre verdad?- Flaky estaba parada detrás del sofá

-así es- dijo Flippy mirando a la joven- ahora tan solo hay que esperar a que ese desgraciado venga, por mientras iras entrenando con Dont hasta que caiga el sol, no podemos desperdiciar el tiempo-

-co…como digas…Flippy- dijo con una gotita en su frente.

Toda la tarde a pasaron en la práctica del baile, los pies de Dont tuvieron muchas ampollas mientras que los tazones de pollo y res se vaciaban con el apetito de Did, Flippy seguía pensando en el asunto por el cual invoco a Mole pero sin descuidar las torpezas de su "prometida". Después de tanto agotamiento….

-estoy demasiado sucia, necesito darme un baño- Flaky tomo la barandilla de la escalera- regresare para la cena-

-disfruta tu baño- dijo Did con cara de bestia (^v^)

-recuerde tallarse la espalda- Dont la miraba con esos ojos de pervertido (+w+)

-¡malditos…desgraciados!- dicho esto la joven peli roja subió a su recamara, en su mente maldecía a cada uno de esa familia- maldito Dont, siempre con esa mentalidad tan obscena, y ese maldito Did si sigue tragando así de seguro engordara tanto que ni podrá pasar por la puerta- cuando llega a la puerta de su habitación, llega también la crítica de Flippy- ese idiota…estúpido…- mirando la manija de la puerta- ¿por qué siento esto…acaso yo…?-

Mientras tanto en la sala principal…

-tomare una y dejo la de tres aquí- Did, Dont y Flippy estaban jugando un partido de cartas- ¡yeeeee tengo una escaleraa!- ~(*3*)~

-nop- solo tienes un trébol, dos espadas, un corazón y al joker- modo troll en Dont (°v°)

-¡AAAAAAAAH DEMONIOS!- con el golpe que dio en la mesa, esta se partió dejando caer todas las cartas al suelo- eh….-

-Did, te toca limpiar el desastre- Dont mostraba su característica sonrisa de un don juan

-¡IDIOTAAA!-

-dejen de discutir, me duele la cabeza- Flippy se recostó en el respaldar dejando caer su cabeza para relajarse, aunque el golpe que recibió le afecto demasiado

-discúlpeme amo Flippy, no tuve más opción que hacer eso, pero si gusta puede castigarme como se debe-

-no, olvídalo, tan solo necesito un poco de sangre…creo que me dará una fuerte migraña más tarde-

- ¡iré a preparar unos bocadillos amo Flippy, por favor espere aquí!- Dont fue a paso veloz a la cocina, Did recogía las cartas cuando en eso

-¡aggh…!- Flippy se llevó las manos a la cabeza debido a un punzante dolor

-¡A AMO!- dijo Did muy preocupado por el reciente malestar

-no…no es nada- dijo algo más calmado- tan solo fue una pulsación- volvió a recostarse en el respaldar dejando descansar su cabeza, pero el dolor aún no se iba de su cabeza- _tengo que hacer algo…esto está empeorando mucho más-_ una leve gota de sudor frio recorrió toda su garganta.

Ahora, pasando al lado de Flaky…

-¡aahhh…que delicioso el baño con escancias y aromatizadores naturales!- Flaky estaba en la bañera mientras se frotaba con la esponja sus delgadas piernas- espero que ese enfermo de Dont no aparezca por aquí- mirando a todas partes- aahhh pero que rico se siente-

Volviendo con nuestros amigos de la sala principal…

-oye Did, ¿por qué no vas a ayudar a Dont con la comida, se está demorando mucho- la mirada de Flippy era sombría y tétrica, pero el imbécil de Did no se percató de ello. Cumpliendo con la orden del amo fue saltando y sonriendo a la cocina

-¡volveré con la comida!- dijo con la mano en alto

-jeh…**ahora es mi oportunidad-** levantándose lentamente del sofá, Flippy subió en segundos a la planta alta sin hacer ruido alguno que lo delatase. Camino hacia la recamara de la joven y sigilosamente la abrió, luego la cerro echándole llave al cerrojo de la puerta- **esta vez no pienso dejarte escapar-** decía con una morbosidad letal mientras que se relamía los labios

Mientras tanto, en la cocina…

-espero que estos bocadillos de sangre coagulada con un roció de huesos pulverizados le haga sentir mejor- hay que reconocer el esfuerzo que hace Dont por complacer a su amo, aunque no sea un maestro en la comida….en serio, no sabe cocinar

-oye Dont, el jefe dice que te apresures con la comida, todos nos morimos de hambre- Did se dirigió al estante donde habían unos pastelillos para Flaky

-si coges uno, ten por seguro que no volverás a tener manos- la amenaza hizo efecto, Did fue alejándose lentamente de los biscochos- oye, regresa de inmediato, sabes que no podemos dejar mucho tiempo solo al amo, recuerda lo de esta mañana-

-lo se lose, tan solo apúrate con la comida que ya no aguanto más el hambre- dijo con dos biscochos en su boca

-¡te lo advertí!- amenazándolo con el cuchillo de carne

Y de nuevo volviendo con la habitación de nuestra peli roja…

-será mejor que salga de una vez- tomo la toalla que llevó para cubrirse el cuerpo, luego quito el tapón para dejar correr el agua- fue delicioso, ahora a vestirme para la cena- abrió la puerta con total calma mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla extra

-**buenas noches, mi hermosa condesa-** al escuchar esa voz, la toalla que secaba su cabello cayo al piso mientras que la joven miraba completamente petrificada a su inesperado visitante

-¡FLI…FLIPPY… ¿Qué DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ?!- tomo la toalla del piso y se cubrió lo más que pudo- ¡L LARGATE DE A AQUÍ D DE UNA BUENA V VEZ!- su cuerpo temblaba, su cabello goteaba y la humedad de su cuerpo hacia cada vez más transparente la toalla, Flippy contemplo la figura de la pequeña

-**no me di cuenta del hermoso cuerpo que tienes, sería una lástima no aprovecharlo-** en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Flippy estaba delante de Flaky acorralándola con sus brazos, en efecto ella dejo soltar la toalla mientras miraba horrorizada a su captor

-¡FLI FLIPPY…P PERO QUÉ…!- no le dio tiempo a preguntar, él la tomo en brazos y la llevó a la cama tirándola con brusquedad

-**esta noche será especial, ya que tanto están jugando a la parejita no veo inconveniente de hacerlo de verdad-** se recostó sobre el cuerpo desnudo y mojado de la peli roja mientras contemplaba los ojos aterrados de ella- **juguemos… -**

***slash***

-¿eh, amo Flippy?- Did llevaba una bandeja de bocadillos mientras que Dont traía una charola con té de jazmín- oye, Flippy no está aquí, debe estar en el baño-

-por Dios Did, ¿Cómo puedes…?- en ese momento el rostro de Dont se tornó blanco- Did…correr al segundo piso- dijo temblando

-pero que… ¡demonios!- ambos jóvenes corrieron inmediatamente hacia la habitación de Flaky con la esperanza de no legar tarde- ¡SEÑORITA FLAKY, ABRA LA PUERTA! ¡SEÑORITA FLAKY ABRANOS POR FAVOR!

-**jeehhh…veo que tus caballeros vinieron a rescate…que lastima que no puedan hacer…nada contra esto-**

-Fli…ppy…- su mano se aferraba a las sabanas con mucha presión, el dolor que sentía era grande, sus lágrimas recorrían su rostro mientras pronunciaba el nombre de la persona que la lastimaba pero amaba-deten…te…Flippy-

***slash***

El palacio del linaje 1°, dentro se encontraba un viejo anciano pero vestido con toda la elegancia posible que tendría un rey de la época, un hombre alto, de buen porte, serio ante las situaciones y con mucha dedicación en los proyectos que se propone; el rey del linaje, el abuelo de Flippy…

-majestad, hemos traído noticias del reino de los humanos- sus manos derechas, dos par de demonios alados con la apariencia de vampiros sin serlo, demonios oscuros que llevan consigo la desgracia de las personas, aquellos mensajeros de la muerte; los hermanos ANTS

-¿Qué noticias me tienen de mi nieto?- el anciano con abundante barba y traje negro como a noche, camino hacia su sillón de piel de todo tipo de animales, se acomodó en el mueble mientras que una mujer totalmente desgarrada y desangrada le servía una copa del brebaje rojizo de su cuerpo

-confirmamos las sospechas señor, el joven príncipe está residiendo en un pequeño pueblo haciéndose pasar de virrey- el anciano miro algo sorprendido a sus vasallos

-entonces si lo hará- dijo levantándose de su sillón- ese muchacho está entrando en un peligroso juego, si no llega a casarse de una vez, pronto todo nuestro linaje se desintegrara más rápido que el 5°, tenemos que hacer volver a mi nieto para su compromiso-

-si mi señor- dijeron los dos personajes para luego desvanecerse como polvo al viento

-Flippy, esta carga no puedes llevarlo tú solo, debes casarte para que sigas con vida muchacho, debes casarte-

***slash***

JOJOJO….ok no

Bien aquí les traigo el sgte Cp.

Espero les agrade y también espero sus comentarios

Un saludo grande a esas personas que me siguen a pesar del maldito tiempo que me cuesta subir…en serio muchas gracias ~(*v*)~

Les pediré que tengan un poco de paciencia con esta historia

Tengo otros proyectos que son arduos pero de todas formas le traeré un buen cap para la siguente

Gracias a todos en serio y sin más que decir me despido

See you late bye bye


	8. poderes y más

"_solo tienes que conseguir lo necesario para ti, el resto vendrá según las circunstancias"_

-**vamos preciosa…no seas tímida, sé que te encantara-**

**-**a…ale…jate…no…no hagas una…tontería-

-**sé que has deseado esto con el imbécil de Flippy, pero yo te puedo satisfacer mucho más que ese…ahora… ¡ven aquí!-**

-¡KYEEEEEEEEEEE~!-

***** [Poderes y más] *****

-¡SEÑORITA FLAKY RESISTA PORFAVOR!

-¡A AGUANTA MALCRIADA, YA IREMOS POR TIIIII!- la puerta era de un grosor casi de 20 centímetros, tenía como soporte barras de metal y el seguro era de oro puro, elementos muy difíciles para un humano, más no para un vampiro…pero considerando el caso de estos dos, diríamos que la tendrán medio difícil (=_=)

-¡resista señorita Flaky, tan solo…un momento!- Splendont ejercía toda su fuerza y peso recostándose contra la puerta

-¡en seguida te rescatamos pequeña malcriada!- Did daba grandes patadas, sus golpes hacían resonar el piso y las paredes- ¡tan solo…un poco más…!

-¡ahora…YAAA!- con el ultimo empuje, los dos jovencitos lograron entrar a la habitación cayendo sobre la puerta la cual, muchos objetos de valor y reliquias sagradas fueron destruidas por esta

-¡JAAAAAAAAHH, FLIPPY NOS VA HA MATAAAAAR~!- Did se dio cuenta del desastre \(*0*\)

-¡IDIOTA, ESTE NO ES EL MOMENTO PARA PENSAR EN ESO!- Dont golpeo la cabeza de su compañero con una patada dejándolo K.O.

-¡pe perdón!- (x_x)

-¡KYAAAAAA~!-

-¡**señorita Flaky**¡- con el grito de la afectada, Dont y Did se pusieron de pie y enfrentaron a su maléfico contrincante, aunque la escena que veían era de por sí muy…em…era algo…no sé cómo decirlos

-¿pe…pero…qué dia?- dijo Dont tratando de procesar la imagen (°.° )?

-¡esto…esto es… ¿en serio es…?!- Did trataba de contener la risa (-x-)

-**¿pero se puede saber qué diablos te pasa?-**

-¡KYAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA PA PARA PORFAVOR JAJAJAJAJA!-

-etto…Fla Flaky, ¿Por qué se ríe?-(._. )? Did miraba la cómica escena en la que Flaky se revolcaba debajo de Flippy con carcajadas a montones

-parece ser…que es muy… ¿cosquilluda?- (ó_ó )? Dont trataba de analizar los motivos del ataque de risa. Pero en ese momento lejos de la mirada de todos, Splendont pudo aprovechar esos segundos de distracción-_esta es mi oportunidad –_ con un rápido movimiento, pareciendo casi a un rayo, Dont tomo por la cintura al peli verde haciendo que ambos fueran directo al baño, ya dentro hubieron muchos golpes y uno que otro objeto romperse

-¡WOHH, DONT ¿ESTAS BIEN?!- \(°°\) Did fue hacia la entrada para verificar la situación

-¡Dont, Flippy, ¿se encuentran bien?!- Flaky se cubrió con unas toallas que habían a su alcance, ambos jóvenes caminaron directo al baño, pero al escuchar el escombro dieron por retirarse de la entrada

-ma maldición…mi cabeza- Flippy salía en apoyo de su amigo- creo que de nuevo sucedió lo que me imagino, ¿verdad Dont?-

-a asi es amo, de nuevo él…-repentinamente su cuerpo se desplomo haciendo que el joven virrey cayera sobre él

-¡AAAAAAHHH EL AMO Y EL EGOCENTRICO ESTAN HERIDOS, MUY HERIDOS!- Did corría desesperado por toda la habitación

-¡IDIOTA, CONCENTRATE EN LA SITUACION QUE TU ESTUPIDES NO AYUDA!- en cambio Flaky actuó sin demora alguna ante lo acontecido- ¡rápido Did, lleva a Splendont y a Flippy a la cama!-

-eso suena un poco raro ¿no crees? Jijijij~- ~(*v*)~

-¡DEJA DE HACERTE EL IDIOTA Y HAS LO QUE TE DIGO, IMBECIL!- \(-w-\)##

Luego de todo el alboroto, los dos jóvenes contrincantes yacían recostados en sus respectivas camas, Dont estaba siendo atendido por Did con las indicaciones de Flaky, está en cambio atendía a su joven amo…

-oye Flaky, ya termine con Dont, lo deje como me indicaste-

-gracias Did, ahora por favor alcánzame un poco de agua fresca, necesito limpiar estas heridas antes de vendarlas-

-¡vaya Flaky! sí que sabes qué hacer en estos momento, ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?- Did fue a una mesa donde había un recipiente con agua. Tomo un poco en un tazón y se lo llevo a Flaky

-es algo que eh aprendido en mi vida, mi padre y yo siempre nos lastimábamos cuando realizábamos labores en el campo, mi madre me decía que siempre llevara un botiquín para los raspones y otras cosas, pero cuando fueran de gravedad tendría que dirigirme al pueblo- tomo una gaza y la empuño en el agua, con eso comenzó a limpiar unos raspones en el brazo del peli verde

-vaya, con que eso era- Did se colocó al costado de la joven mientras observaba la operación. Flaky pudo sentir muy de cerca ha su compañía- yo no soy tan bueno con respecto a esto, cada vez que ocurre algo yo soy el primero en salir corriendo, ¡es algo muy común en mi jajajajaja!-

-¡e ese no es…motivo para alegarse Did!- (¬~ ¬) la respuesta que dio el peli celeste logro hacer reír por dentro a Flaky, pero esto se volvió en nervios al sentir muy cerca el cuerpo de este, casi a poca distancia de sus rostros- o oye Did, ¿po por qué no vas revisar a Dont?, q quiero saber cómo esta-

-¿eh, sucede algo?(°_° )?

-¡n no es nada, so solo quiero s saber cómo sigue, e eso e estotodo!- \(*^*\)

-como digas, aunque no creo que sea necesario verlo si recién vengo de ahí- Did salió de la habitación mientras protestaba y maldecía a su compañero, Flaky se tranquilizó después de eso-

-bien, ahora a seguir revisando si hay más heridas- comenzó a palpar por el dorso de Flippy para confirmar algún índice de gravedad- creo que aquí hay un golpe, tendré que revisarlo- se acercó al pecho para desabrochar los botones de su camisa, pero es en ese momento en que su cuerpo no respondía…estaba desvistiendo a un hombre por primera vez- ¡a ahora que hago!- dijo con las manos puestas en la prenda, un solo movimientos y desprendería el primer botón-¡ te tengo que ha hacerlo, no ppuedo dejarlo así!- cerro sus ojos y tomo aire, con lentitud comenzó a sacar los botones uno por uno, pero el rose de su mano con el cuerpo desnudo del inconsciente no facilitaba el proceso -¡aaaah, por qué tuve que mandar a Did con el otro, debí decirle que haga esto antes de irse!-

-¿do dónde estoy?- Flippy recupero el conocimiento

-¡JAAAAA!- \(*O*\) dijo Flaky al ver el cuerpo del joven amo moverse- ¡FLI FLIPPY!-

-¿eh?... ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO?-

-¡Y YOYOYO S SOLO TTRATO DEDEDESASA!- y murió ahí (+_+)

-ahora recuerdo, ese miserable volvió a cometer sus estupideces…oye Flaky, ¿te encuentras bien, te hizo algo?-

***mente de Flaky***

_-maldición, si le digo lo que en verdad paso, de seguro se torturara o cometerá alguna locura, debo mentirle para que no se sienta culpable, aunque claro que no me hizo nada, tan solo estaba a punto de cometer dios sabe qué, al menos esos dos idiotas vinieron a mi rescate…jaaaa, gracias dios por este cuerpo tan cosquilludo, no sabes de la que me salvaste-_

***mente de Flaky***

-eh pues…la verdad es que…- sus blancas mejillas se pintaban de rojo, sus dedos daban vueltas y la mirada la mantenía puesta en la pared- no pasó nada, en si tan solo ese sujeto…bueno tu amigo…pues él-

-sé que mientes, idiota- (¬_¬)

-_¡ME ATRAPO!-_(°o°/)/ ¡

-dime la verdad, ¿ese idiota te hizo algo sí o no?- esta vez sí fue serio, sus ojos lo decían todo, la ira que tenía por su individuo era inmensa. La jovencita no tuvo otra forma para escapar

-pues…no hizo nada malo, tan…tan solo que…- las respuestas eran muy fuertes, tenía que saber cómo podría decírselas sin lastimarlo. Flippy estaba impaciente-ta tan solo él…él quería…-

-¡DIME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ QUE IBA A HACER ESE DESGRACIADO!- el tono alto de voz asusto mucho a la peli roja, esta dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás cayendo en el piso

-¡ESE IDIOTA TRATO DE MATARME A COSQUILLAS!- \(=0=\)

-…¿qué?- (._. )?

-¡ese miserable quiso aprovecharse de mí, pero me tomo por mi punto más débil!-\(=-=)/

-…¿Cuál es?- (._. )?

-y-yo soy muy…cosquilluda- (TT^TT)

-pero si serás bestias- (¬_¬)#

-¡MISERABLE!- \(-w-\)##

-¡oh, amo Flippy!- Did entro luego de haber escuchado todo el alboroto

-oye te dije que fueras a ver a Dont, si le ocurre algo será tu culpa-

-oye tranquila ¿quieres?, hace unos minutos regrese de donde él estaba, después me dijiste que volviera, no le va a pasar nada malo por tan solo unos cuantos minutos sin vigilancia- en ese momento, el ruido de unos cristales romperse sorprendió a los tres haciendo que sus cuerpos se escarapelaran

-¡iré a ver!- Flaky se levantó del suelo y corrió a la habitación del guardaespaldas- ¡¿Splendont estas bien?!-

-sí, tan solo que resbale con unas canicas que habían en el suelo~- (+v+)

-¡DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID!-

-¿Qué, ahora yo que hice?- (°^°)

-de seguro colocaste las canicas en el suelo para que Dont se resbalara, ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?-

-que… ¿mi plan fallo?- ~(*v*)~

-¡VEN AQUÍ MALDITO IDIOTA!- Q(-W-Q)

-¡FLIPPY AYUDAMEEEE!-\(+0+\)

-maldición, no pueden quedarse un minuto sin pelear o discu… ¿Quién destruyo mis reliquias con la puerta? – (=_=)##

-**¡él lo hizo!-** dijeron Flaky y Dont a la vez señalando al peli celeste

-Did…sabes lo importante que eran estos obsequios de la reina, y más las reliquias que me prestaron los reyes de Inglaterra… ¡¿PERO QUE CARAJOS ESTABAS PENSANDO CEREBRO DE PEZ?!

-¡n no fue mi culpa, Dont derrumbo la puerta también!-

-no es cierto ~- ~(*w*)~

-¡TRAIDOOOOR!-Q(+0+Q)

-¡NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN FUE, PERO DE TODAS MANERAS TE VOY A MATAAAAR!- \(ÒWÓ)/

-¡JAAAAAAAAH!- (+O+/)/

….después de unos minutos de torturas, unos laaaaargos minutos de tortura…

-este tipo…no sé qué diantres piensa hacer con mi plan, pero de algo estoy seguro y es que no lo conseguirá, no lograra arruinar todos estos años de planificación- nuestros 4 personajes se encontraban en la sala principal, Dont acomodaba las tazas para el té, Flaky terminaba de curar las ultimas rasguñaduras en la cara de Flippy y Did devoraba sin piedad los pequeños biscochos de nueces - ¿alguien sabe a qué hora vendrá del viejo de mie/?-

-lo llamamos unas cuantas horas antes-dijo Dont- recuerda que el trayecto es muy largo por ello llegara a la media noche-

-necesito que me diga donde se encuentra la maldita desgraciada ¡AAHG!-

-¡por favor Flippy, no te sigas moviendo que ara que el alcohol entre a la herida!-

-¡¿Y POR QUE ME ESTAS HECHANDO ALCOHOL?!- \(-W-\)

-¡¿Cómo QUIERES QUE TE CURE LAS HERIDAS?!- Q(Ò^ÓQ) – cambiando eso, ¿a quién se refiere?-

-bueno, como le habrá contado el amo Flippy, la mujer que encadeno el alma de su antiguo amigo a su cuerpo fue una bruja, por ello necesita encontrarla para liberar esa maldición- Dont se acercó con la charola de biscochos, pero solo habían pequeñas migajas- Did, ¿puedes decirme quien se comió los bocadillos?- (^v^)

-¡jeje ehhh pues em jejejeASGHDFS!- \(+^+)/

-esto es para que aprendas, querido Did- q(*v*q) Dont tomo por el cuello a su compañero y comenzó a estrangularlo- no se preocupen, iré a preparar más panecillos para la jovencita-

-¡no, muchas gracias pero no tienes que molestarte!-

-entonces traeré la bebida de mi amo, ya que la otra la dejamos arriba-

-eso me recuerda- Flippy mirando a Did, quien aún mantenía su boca llena con manzanas- tú te encargaras de los objetos destruidos, utiliza tu magia y reponlos-

-claro jefe, en seguida- Splendid tomo unas 5 manzanas más y comenzó su carrera al segundo piso- ¡voy corriendo!

-¿poderes?- Flaky estaba arrodillada frente al peli verde curando sus heridas- ¿Did tiene poderes?-

-bueno, es un obsequio que se le otorga a un impuro. Varios de ellos mueren por el veneno que habita en nuestros colmillos, pero si el vampiro que lo mordió o lo adopta le otorga un poder, el individuo puede vivir aunque su tiempo de vida de acorta con el uso de su magia-

-¡si se acorta entonces ¿por qué le pides que repare las cosas con magia?! (¬_¬)

-hay cosas que no sabes, muchas cosas que pertenecen solo al mundo mágico, los humanos están restringidos a entrar en esos conocimientos ocultos y místicos-

-pero como usted es parte de este plan maquiavélico no veo motivo alguno para negarle esa pequeña información- Dont apareció con una botella totalmente negra, sin sello o marca del producto. Tomo una copa y sirvió el brebaje rojo dejándoselo a su amo- aquí tiene joven amo- dijo en reverencia- si me disculpan, hay unas cosas que debo hacer antes de que venga en doctor-

-de acuerdo Splendont, vete- el peli rojo se alejó de ellos dos con la orden del amo- Dont tiene razón, eres parte de este plan y tienes que saber todo lo que ocurre-

-bueno, desde un principio me hacía ideas de que tendrían poderes y todo eso, pero no sabía de qué se trataban- Flaky se levantó y tomo asiento junto al peli verde- ¿Qué clase de poderes tienen ustedes?-

-los primogénitos de cada linaje obtienen un poder marcado por el mismo demonio Padre (Diablo), ni él ni nadie lo escoge, tan solo deja el sello en el cuerpo del recién nacido marcándolo como el portador de ese poder. Luego de un tiempo la marca cicatriza y queda como resultado la estampa del poder asignado. Los poderes que se otorgan serian mentales, de fuerza física, artificiales y naturales-

-vaya, es impresionante-

-si, a simple vista parece emocionante, solo que hay ciertas normas para el uso de los poderes por ejemplo: poderes mentales llevan consigo la telequinesis, puedes controlar objeto según tu capacidad mental o inteligencia, también puedes controlar el tiempo y espacio para recuperar o arreglar algunos acontecimientos ocurridos solo en un intervalo de un día-

-vaya, ¿de qué sirve poder controlar las cosas o el tiempo si solo puede ser en cosas pequeñas y a corto tiempo?-

-esas son las restricciones que se debe tomar en cuenta, los poderes físicos llevan pocas limitaciones, puedes ser tan fuerte como quieras o ser tan liviano y volar por donde quieras, aunque si no vuelas no alcanzas a tu objetivo y si vuelas…-

-te parten en dos-

-exacto, ahora el poder artificial es algo no tan deseado, no tienes muchas cosas que te puedan servir, salvo a lo mucho puedes dar vida a unas cuantas cosas como muñecas de porcelanas vacías, o juguetes o lo que sea, menos en los muertos o personas –

-pero que estafa- (¬_¬)

-eso es cosa del destino y sus reglas, a mí no me mires así- (¬_¬)

-¿y el poder natural?-

-ese es el poder…- mirando el piso con gran firmeza- ese es el poder más deseado por todos, los elementos fuego, aire, tierra, agua y el espacio son los poderes más importantes ya que rigen al resto-

-¡espera, ¿el espacio, eso también es un elemento?!-

-por Dios Flaky, ¿en qué mundo vives?-

-tan solo preguntaba-

-los 4 elementos conocidos pueden controlar los demás poderes, pero el 5° elemento puede contrarrestar o beneficiar a los 4 elementos naturales, sin ese elemento cualquier usuario natural está en desventaja, su poder sería insuficiente así como cualquier poder secundario-

-si entiendo, ya veo…pero, no me dijiste que poderes tienen ustedes tres-

-Did tiene control de restauración, por ende es mental, Dont lleva la agilidad que sería la fuerza, en cambio mi destino es diferente- Flippy se dio vuelta y comenzó a desabrocharse los botones de su camia

-¡pe pero qué…!- Flaky trataba de no ver al peli verde, aunque sus dedos puestos en sus ojos la traicionaban

-mira bien en mi espalda- la jovencita observo con gran asombro y miedo una marca que cubría por completo su espalda- el signo que identifica a un usuario del fuego es el fénix, del agua sería un leviatán, de la tierra es un Treant y del aire es un dragón-

-tú eres de fuego…jamás te vi hacer algo con respecto a eso- Flippy se acomodaba su camisa mientras respondía

-necesito tener un elemento de espacio, sin ello no puedo utilizar mis poderes. Cuando llegue el momento te lo mostrare, por mientras confórmate con lo que te dije- sin más se retiró dejando a su inquilina sentada, esta pensaba y pensaba en todo lo que había escuchado

-poderes…poderes que tienen reglas para su uso no son poderes, son objetos para laborar, no para disfrutarlos-

***slash***

A las afueras de la ciudad, un carruaje con apariencia totalmente decadente y sin vida, era transportado por dos caballos completamente negros, era por demás decir que en ese transporte se encontraba el más siniestro hombre que pudo existir en la vida…

-si vas a comenzar a insultarme, ten por seguro que no seguiré en esta historia-

-o3o okok…Mole se dirigía al castillo del virrey, pero mientras tanto estaba distrayéndose leyendo un libro de posiciones

-estas sustancias deben ser mías, necesito conseguir un poco de la sangre de dragón- el libro que llevaba consigo era de pociones oscuras y diabólicas, sustancias muy dañinas y garantizadas en hacer el mal a quien desees- hay tantas cosas en este libro que solo tengo el cuarto de los ingredientes, debo conseguir la melena del león rojo y las alas del ponteire azul, así lograre culminar mi más grande trabajo; el elixir de la juventud-

***slash***

-¡oh, siento la presencia del viejo antipático ese!- Did fue corriendo hacia la ventana, con su visión logro encontrar entre la oscuridad, el carruaje del doctor peli morado- ¡yo iré a traerlo!- tomo carrera hacia la entrada del palacio, luego fue a gran velocidad al camino que traía a su esperada visita

-ese idiota, siempre dejando la puerta abierta- Dont se acercó a la entrada para cerrarla- debo comunicarle al amo de que ya viene el doctor Mole-

-no hace falta Dont, ya escuche a Did gritar como el demente que es hacia el exterior- Flippy regresaba de la sala principal- llévalo a donde siempre, si Flaky aparece dile que puede entrar, ella también puede saber de esto- prosiguió a dirigirse a su dormitorio, el peli rojo dio una mirada de duda y luego cerro la puerta.

Mientras tanto, afuera del castillo…

-humm, conque eso quiere saber ¿eh?- Mole conversaba con el peli celeste por medio de la ventana, el carruaje andaba en paso lento

-sep, hace unas horas el sujeto ese se atrevió a lastimar a la invitada de mi amo, Dont lucho contra él pero ambos salieron heridos, por suerte nada de gravedad…aunque me hubiera gustado que Dont muera- (+w+)

-como sea, pero bueno, si eso es para lo que me llama entonces le cobrare un poco más, yo solo atiendo a enfermos, no soy un informante y mucho menos para que me saquen de mi hogar a estas horas-

-¡no te atrevas a hacerle eso al amo, ya tiene demasiado con la atrevida esa de Flaky!-\(¬^¬)

-humm, con que se llama Flaky, lindo nombre para una…"condesa"- (¬v¬)!

-_¡MALDICION, FLIPPY ME VA A MATAR!-_(*O*/)/

***slash***

-todo esto me tiene algo confundida, antes me dijeron que lo único que tendría que hacer serían las ordenes que me dan, y que no podría saber más el tema, ahora me dicen unas cosas muy sorprendentes…es que no los entiendo- Flaky aún permanecía en la sala mientras degustaba un delicioso té- debo saber más, tengo que saber en qué hoyo me estoy metiendo- dejo la taza de porcelana china aun lado y prosiguió a salir de la habitación. Caminando hacia la escalera, Flaky se encontró con Dont quien subía al segundo piso- oye Dont, ¿sabes dónde está Flippy?-

-oh seguro, debe estar en su recamara, pero con la visita que tendrá de seguro ira a su despacho, si desea puede esperarlo ahí, el amo no tiene inconveniente algún o en que este presente- el peli rojo prosiguió con su recorrido, Flaky lo miro hasta el final de las escaleras

-creo que mejor hablo con él más tarde, por el momento me mantendré lejos de su habitación- antes de retirarse, dando unos pocos pasos hacia la cocina, el tintineo de la campanita anuncio la llegada del doctor junto al peli celeste- cielos, ya llegaron- dijo algo preocupada- yo iré a abrir- estaba a punto de tomar la manija cuando de la nada, Dont aparece y él es quien abre la puerta

-no es el deber de una dama abrir las puertas, de eso me encargo yo- su coqueta y sensual sonrisa enrojeció a Flaky, su rostro parecía camuflarse con su cabellos

-¡e esta b bien!- dijo temblorosa toda ella. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando entrar a los dos individuos- usted…- dijo mirando a Mole- usted fue quien me curo de la fiebre ¿verdad?-

-así es, "condesa Flaky"- respondió haciendo una reverencia. Dont se alarmo y miro a su compañero, este lo miro como quien diciendo "fue sin querer queriendo", cosa que no lo libró de su tormentoso castigo

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- dijo ella muy sorprendida, a lo que tubo ideas no muy creativas- ¿acaso usted es adivino?- sus ojos le brillaban de manera exagerada

-no es eso, su querido guardián me dijo su nombre con total cordialidad- señalando a Did quien era estrangulado por Splendont- pero bueno, estoy aquí para conversar con el mocoso ese, llévenme de una vez con él-

-¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS MOCOSO EH?!- Splendid le recuñó por el insulto a su amo

-cállate Did, recuerda que estas en falta- (+v+) dijo Dont presionando más fuerte la garganta de su compañero

-Flippy dijo que se encontraría en su despacho- dijo Flaky algo tímida, temiendo de que Dont la castigara por ser boca floja

-entiendo, entonces subiré a buscarlo- el peli morado camino hacia las escaleras seguido por Dont quien arrastraba lo que quedaba e su amigo, Flaky iba detrás de ellos aunque le daba un poco de miedo ser rechazada en la participación, por suerte Dont se dio cuenta de eso

-el amo Flippy dio permiso para que nos acompañe- Flaky miro al peli rojo y con una sonrisa, fue directo al despacho del joven amo.

Llegado una vez a la oficina del peli verde, el cuarteto entro mientras eran recibidos por la mirada seria del virrey…

-siéntense todos, necesito que todos estén presentes y atentos a lo que se hablara aquí-

-vine porque me lo solicitaste, por ello te cobrare-

-no hay problema, lo que quiero es saber la ubicación de esa estúpida mujer para librarme del maldito este, solo tú eres el único que puede ayudarme- Mole se acomodó los lentes, se dio unos segundos meditando la decisión y por último, tomo su maletín y de ahí saco un libro de pasta roja, con una estampa de alto relieve en forma de cráneo más una cerradura muy extraña

-en este libro existen algunos datos sobre los seres espectrales y mitológicos. Las brujas están en una sección especial del libro, si llegas a abrir el cerrojo entonces te permitiré leerlo- Mole le entrego el libro a Flippy, este se quedó contemplando la cerradura buscando una solución

-eres demasiado tramposo- critico sin quitarle la vista al libro

-si quieres algo entonces hazlo tú mismo- Mole saco de su maletín un pequeño frasco, la sustancia dentro del cristal era verdoso y con algunas sustancias pegajosas. Esto provocó nauseas en la joven Flaky

-tranquila señorita, esta poción es un remedio casero que acabo de crear, lo llamo el espantador de arañas- en pose de Dios- ayuda en el exterminio de cualquier arácnido-

-parece repulsivo- dijo ella con las manos en la boca cubriendo su nariz, Did también hacia los mismo gestos

-tranquila que es inofensivo… ¡oh!- al momento de querer abrir el frasco, medio frasco se derramo al suelo manchándolo por completo- tranquilos, no es peligroso- el piso comenzó a desintegrarse- bueno, es la primera vez que lo utilizo-

-**¡ALEJE ESA COSA DE NOSOTROS!- **dijeron Flaky y los dos guardaespaldas

-¡lo tengo!- la frase de Flippy atrajo la atención de los 4 personajes. El peli verde tomo una pluma (esas para escribir) y con la punta, unto rápidamente a la yema del dedo índice, luego comenzó trazar una cruz

-¡¿PE PERO QUÉ HACES?!-dijo Flaky

-la cerradura es en forma de cruz, y la sustancia a utilizar es la sangre- Flippy coloco su dedo encajándolo en la cerradura, luego en eso el libro se abrió

-muy bien- dijo Mole- ahora busca la sección de las brujas, ahí mismo la encontraras- Flippy busco hoja por hoja los registros de las brujas, se demoró un poco tratando de encontrarlas hasta que las hayo

-ya veo…esa maldita está en las tierras de Inglaterra, justo donde vive la reina…- mirando a Did- la dueña de los jarrones de oro- (¬_¬)

-¡QUE NO FUE MI CULPA!-(ò_ó)

-¿piensas viajas a Inglaterra?- dijo Flaky algo preocupada

-así parece, tengo que encontrar a esa desgraciada antes de continuar con mi plan, es de vida o muerte Flaky- Flippy busco unos datos más en el libro- maldición, tengo que ir cuando sea luna llena- todos miraron hacia la ventana, la luna estaba casi a pocos días de cambiar de forma

-dentro de 4 días zarparemos a Inglaterra, que emoción el volver a mis raíces- a Splendont le brillaban los ojos, Did tan solo se ponía a saltar por las cosas que haría ahí

-¡por fin comeré todos esos pastelillos británicos!-(/*3*)/

-¿es que nunca te cansas de comer?- (¬_¬)

-el viaje será dentro de unos días, así que tendremos que dejar todo listo para evitar contratiempos- Flippy entrego el libro al peli morado- Flaky, tus lecciones se atrasaran por unos cuantos días, pero cuando vuelva realizaras todo lo planeado para ese tiempo-

-¿qué…acaso me quedare aquí?- Flaky miro completamente entristecida al joven amo

-es un vieja peligroso, si algo ocurre entonces se me ara más difícil conseguir a otra linda chica- ante estas palabras, Flaky se paralizo y sus mejillas se enrojecieron, los demás presentes se asombraron- ¡n no piensen c cosas!- dijo muy colorado-¡con todo esto no sé qué es lo que digo!- golpeo su escritorio mientras le salían humo por las orejas

-Flippy, déjame participar de tu viaje, te prometo que no seré ninguna carga para ti- Flaky se colocó firme ante su pedido, Flippy la miraba con algo de preocupación pero también amargura, el desobedecer una orden era un caso serio, más tratándose de una humana

-¡vamos Flippy, deja que esta imprudente venga con nosotros!- quien le continuo fue Did, quien de por sí ya estaba muy emocionado

-yo también concuerdo con la idea de la señorita, sería una buena compañía en ese viaje tan largo- dijo Dont mientras mostraba esa sonrisa tan sínica pero convencedora

-yo no tengo voto aquí, así que me largo- Mole fue a la puerta y salió del despacho, Flippy se quedó unos minutos en silencio

-maldición, si algo sucede ustedes dos se harán cargo de ella, no quiero interrupciones- la alegría no se hizo esperar, Flaky y Splendid saltaban de la emoción mientras que Dont aplaudía- trio de estúpidos, ¡dedíquense a prepararlo todo, no se queden parados como inútiles!-

-**¡en seguida amo!-** los tres jovencitos salieron a carreras del despacho, Flippy se tiró en su sillón mientras trataba de calmarse

-estos estúpidos me hacen perder la paciencia todos los días- cerro sus ojos por unos segundos, lego coloco su mano derecha en su rostro para cubrirlo de la radiante luz de la luna- ¿por qué habré dicho eso…?- haciendo referencia sobre lo linda que es Flaky- ¿qué me está pasando…acaso estaré…?-

Mientras Flippy se cranea con esas cosas, Did corría de un lado a otro buscando algunas de sus ropas que había dejado en la lavandería, Dont recogía las tazas de porcelana china de la sala y Flaky fue directo a su habitación para acomodar su maleta…

-es la primera vez que viajare al exterior de mi país, que emoción- tomo algunos vestidos muy cómodos y uno que otro para eventos festivos- creo que guardare uno de estos vestidos cortos, no creo necesitar tanto los demás ya que permaneceré oculta, no quiero ver más criaturas extrañas- al momento que sacaba uno de los vestidos simples, un poco de polvo salió de la repisa hacia la cabeza de Flaky- demonios, tengo que sacudir esto- tomo la prenda y salió hacia su balcón. Con cuidado sacudió la prenda dejando ver el polvo volando hacia los jardines de rosas marchitas

**-¡achuu!- **

-¿eh?-

**-¡maldición!-**

-…¿Quién NADA AHÍ?- Flaky dio unos pasos atrás, busco a su alrededor algo con lo que pueda protegerse- ¡N NO TETE NGO M MIEEDO!- tomo un pequeño ángel de mármol y se cubrió con eso

-¡no te atrevas a mirarme, humana!-

-¿EEEEHH?- los arbustos comenzaron a moverse, Flaky estaba lista para enfrentarse contra lo que había oculto- ¡a aparécete!-

-¡**lo pagaras humana, ahora te comereeeeee!**

-¡KYEEEEEEEEEEE!~-

*****slash*****

-sabes muy bien que mi nieto está dispuesto a limpiar el nombre del 1° linaje, admiro la valentía de ese muchacho pero tampoco deseo que viva buscando algo inexistente, por ello necesito que lo convenzas de casarse lo más rápido posible contigo, no deseo que él sea el que lleve el peso de la maldición de bastardo de mi primogénito- el vampiro principal, el rey de los demás linajes se encontraba en su castillo junto a un personaje no muy apreciable en carácter

-querido tío, ten por seguro que lograre que Flippy se case conmigo y engendrar un hijo, lo are por salvar a la familia de nuestros ancestros- una sonrisa malévola, unos ojos muy penetrantes y psicópatas, la dueña de esas facciones sostenía en su regazo a un pequeño gatito blanco

-eso espero querida sobrina, ya fue demasiado con lo que ocurrió con mi hijo, ahora necesito que toda esta humillación recaiga sobre mí y no en mi pobre Flippy, ¿está claro?-

-muy claro tío, muy claro- al costado de aquella mujer, un tipo alto, de terno y de mirada seductora acompañaba la conversación

-mi querido Señor, yo mismo m encargare de que todas sus peticiones se cumplan, lo prometo en nombre de mi bella princesa- haciendo reverencia ante el Rey

-eso espero caballero, tenemos que hacer que se case de una vez-

***slash***

¡bieeeeeen aquí el siguiente cap!

-lamento no haber subido capítulos de mis historias estos últimos días, me encuentro depre ya que nadie me deja reviews u.u

¡PERO A MI ME GUSTA ESCRIBIR Y POR ESO NO LO DEJARE \(*V*)

En fin, quiero darle las gracias a las personas que siguen esta historia a pesar de lo mucho que me demoro

Ahora sin más que decir me despi/

-¡oye, ¿Cuándo me daras mi espacio en esta historia?-

-pero…si ya estas en la historia Splendid ¬_¬ -

-no em refiero a so, quiero un capitulo dedicado solamente a mi ^_^ -

-o3o ya veremos, por ahora dedícate a mantenerte calladito –

-como quieras ¬_¬ -

-si desea yo lo puedo controlar, señorita oneechan \(+v+)-

-gracias Splendont pero no…. (=_=)-

-te odio Dont ¬_¬ - *con dedo medio*

-yo te odio más (^_^) - *con los dos dedos medios*

Ahora sí, sin más me despido

See you late bye bye


	9. Nuevo obstáculo

"_aveces las cosas no son siempre como aparentan, tan solo debes esperar a ver como cambian"_

-**¡TE COMERE ASÍ QUE NO TE MUEVAS!-**

**-**¡¿ESO ES UNA AMENAZA O UNA ADVERTENCIA?!-

**-¡¿ESO QUE TE IMPORTA?!-**

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ~!-

***** [Lo que llega luego] *****

-¿sucede algo, estás bien mocosa?- Did escucho los griteríos de la joven dama, este fue hacia la puerta esperando respuestas pero su curiosidad era más grande como para eso

-¡VETEEEEE~!- una estatuilla de ángel fue a parar en el rostro del peli celeste, él se tiró al suelo logrando esquivarlo

-¡jaja nunca me podrás da/!- pero desgraciadamente un masetero más grande cayo en su espalda, haciendo así que el pobre comenzara a ver estrellas

-¡vete vete vete veteeeee!- Flaky agitaba sus almohadas a todas partes, tratando de darle aquel individuo que se introdujo en su habitación

-¡¿Qué es todo es escandalo?!- Flippy y Dont llegaron luego de escuchar el jarrón romperse en Did

-¡KYEEEEE~!- su agudo grito ensordeció a los tres vampiros, pero el efecto fue mucho más para la criatura que cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor y apaciguándose con las patas en las orejas- ¡¿eh…?!- Flaky observo la figura del individuo, su pelaje un marrón anaranjado, cubierto de vendas y ropa en tiras, pero lo peculiar era que no tenía sus patas delanteras- ¿eso es…un perro?-

-**¡NO SOY UN PERRO, SO/!-**

**-**¡KYEEEEEEEEE~ UN PERRO QUE HABLAAAA!- dado al grito, la bestia no pudo percibir nada y salió volando con uno de los inmensos marcos de la pared que Flaky lanzo

**-¡OYE QUÉ TE CREES, MALDITA HUMA/!**- su amenaza se vio interrumpida por el ataque de Dont, este y su compañero estaban de pie frente a la criatura

**-**¿pero qué sucede/?-

**-¡Flaky sal de aquí!- **la orden de Splendont atemorizó, no por la forma en que se atrevió a decirle, más bien por su voz, ronca, grave y su mirada, comparada con las veces que siempre lo veía, sus ojos completamente negros con un brillo carmesí, su cabello encrespado como un gato al asustarse y su piel más blanca que nunca, sus garras brillaban como si fuesen de metal y ni hablar de sus inmensas alas extendidas cubriendo casi toda la puerta- **nosotros nos ocuparemos de este infernal demonio, huye lo más rápido que puedas-**

**-así es, nosotros detendremos a este sujeto, tú escapa mientras tanto-** Did dejo esa estúpida apariencia con la que se le calificaba para transformarse en la bestia más aterradora al igual que su compañero

-¡¿pe pero…q qué es…?!- Flaky no podía hablar bien, lo que observaba nunca antes lo imagino en la vida real, todo en su libros de cuento para niños- ¡esto…esto es!-

-¡**vasta todo el mundo!-** la voz de amo del castillo detuvo a los dos guardianes de comenzar su ataque- **no gasten energías con este inmune-**

**-¡PERO AMO!- **dijo Dont muy consternado, pero la mirada asesina de Flippy lo calmo. Tomó su apariencia humana- como ordene amo…-

**-**¡maldición Flippy, si no lo matamos de seguro…!- Did volvió también con la misma apariencia humana

**-yo mismo lo exterminare-** aflojo su corbata, unos botones del cuello de su camisa y se quitó su bata para dormir-**no pienso permitir que una basura como tú entre a mi castillo **- su mirada irradiaba locura, sed de sangre y muerte, todas esas sensaciones hacían temblar al pobre animal, con el rabo entre las piernas comenzaba a retroceder aunque paraba cayendo debido a falta de sus delanteras patas-**mure maldito bastardo- **

-¡NOOO!- sorpresivamente Flaky se lanzó sobre la criatura acorralándolo con sus brazos- ¡NO LO MATES, NO LASTIMÓ A NADIE FLIPPY!- los dos guardaespaldas se quedaron completamente anonadados

-**¡QUITATE FLAKY!-** con los mismos ojos del demonio, un aura ensombrecida y sus garras brillando ante el reflejo de la luna, Flaky no hizo caso y se mantuvo firme esperando lo que venga

-¡SEÑORITA FLAKY, RETÍRESE POR FAVOR!- Dont estaba a punto de transformarse, al igual que su compañero

-¡OYE ESTÚPIDA, QUÍTATE SI NO QUIERES MORIR POR EL DESGRACIADO ESE!-

-¡no, por favor no lo lastimen, está muy herido para pelear!-

-**¡Flaky, apártate de una jodida vez!- **Flippy se mantenía frente a ella, sus ojos se penetraban con mayor fuerza en el alma de la joven, esa fuerza amedrantaba tanto que inclusive en pobre animal agachaba la cabeza-**es una orden, deja a ese animal y corre- **pero ella era fuerte, no dejo que su diabólico amo la arrebatara de sus decisiones

-¡por favor amo Flippy, déjeme curarlo, luego se ira lo prometo!- los rostros de los tres vampiros se quedaron en shock

-**¡¿DEJARTE CURARLO DICES?!-** dijeron los tres transformados en demonios

-¡es un animal incapaz de lastimar a alguien!- en ese momento, la bestia se incorporó quedando frente a los tres atacantes

-**¡SI QUIEREN PELEA, PELEA LES DARE!-** a pesar de su apariencia toda intimidada mostraba un cierto aire de ferocidad

-**¡tú morirás de todas formas!- **se acercó más al animal pero Flaky tomo del cuello a la bestia para que no se acercase al peli verde-**¡¿Quién te crees que eres para desobedecer mis órdenes?!-** tomo del brazo a la joven bruscamente-** si piensas hacer tu maldita voluntad, hazlo lejos de mi castillo. ¿Acaso sabes lo que significa tener a esta criatura cerca de nosotros?-**

**-**¡lo sabría si me lo dijeras de buena manera!- Flippy no llego a limitarse, presiono con tal fuerza que tronaron los huesos del antebrazo de Flaky- ¡KYAAAAA!-

**-**¡AMO FLIPPY, LA ESTA LASTIMANDO!- Dont separo a la joven de las manos de su amo- ¡tranquilícese por favor!-

**-**¡¿VES LO QUE OCASIONAS MALDITO ADEFESIO?!- Did pateo al animal dándolo contra la pared, el aullido de dolor asusto a la peli roja y más viendo como un poco de sangre salía de su boca

-¡SUELTAMEE!- en ese momento de desesperación, una tormenta de arena caliente entro por la ventana de la alcoba arrojando a todos menos ella y a la bestia fuera de la habitación- ¿q qué fue…eso?- dijo ella al mirar como sus compañeros eran arrasados como si fuesen hojas por el aire, sus cuerpos se golpeaban con las paredes, adornos y uno que otros cuadros - ¡FLIPPY, SPENDONT, DID!-

-**¡ma…maldi…cion…no otra vez!**- el canino se colocó en defensa mirando la alcoba, Flaky miro en la dirección para encontrarse con una figura completamente moustrosa - **¡déjala, ella no tiene que ver con nosotros!-**

-**me temo que sí, ahora que te ha visto no puedo dejarla con vida, y más viviendo con unos asquerosos vampiros-** no se vio como pero una enorme hoz salió de su espalda listo para el ataque-** primero será esta humana, luego serás tú-**

-**¡humana corre!-** Flaky no reacciono a tiempo, el hoz llego a darle muy cerca del rostro, tan solo una pequeña pero finísima cortadura marco su mejilla

-**no dejare que una presa se me escape, así que adiós-** levanto el arma y apunto fijo al cráneo de ella

-¡KYAAAAAAAAA!- por más que pataleara no podía despegarse de ese abominable ser, más no fue su fin. Los dientes del can dieron en el hombro derecho del asesino, mordía con todas sus fuerzas, la sangre que salía del cuerpo del espectro era morada, oscura y desagradable ya que contenía millones de gusanos

-**no debiste meterte en mi camino, basura sin igual-** sacudiendo su hombro ataco al animal cortándole el pecho

-¡NOOOO!- Flaky quedo completamente horrorizada al ver y sentir la sangre del pobre animal encima de ella- ¡no…!-

-**¡ma…maldito…seas!-** cayó completamente ensangrentado, su cuerpo daba pequeños espasmos signos de últimos momentos

-**ahora-** el ser miro debajo a su presa completamente blanca del miedo-**es tu turno-** alzo nuevamente el arma y lo clavo, la sangre salió como fuegos artificiales por toda la habitación, manchando al asesino todo su rostro, y la de ella también-**¿acaso no aprendiste, basura?-** el lomo del can había sido atravesado, la sangre que brotaba se escurría por el cuello de Flaky derramándose al piso

-**¡te di…dije que…ella no…no estaba metida en esto!-**

-**no me importa si está metida o no, ya que ella te vio no me queda otra opción que asesinarla, y de paso podría servirme para calmar mi hambre-**

-**¡¿y tú crees…qué dejare…que le ha…hagas eso…?!- **no podía moverse, la hoja se quedó penetrada en el suelo junto al cuerpo del animal

-**sé que no, pero eso no importa ya que no te puedes mover-** un movimiento fue tan solo para separar al arma con la criatura-** ahora mueran los dos-** coloco de nuevo la hoz a la altura de Flaky

-¡no…!- el brillo de la hoja reflejaba en sus ojos carmesí-¡no…!- el arma cayó con mucha rapidez- ¡NOOOO!-

-**no dejare que toques mis presas-**

*****slash*****

En las afueras de la ciudad, en lo profundo del bosque sur, un grupo pequeño de cazadores de demonios o también conocidos como sachebos, viven en cuevas profundad creadas por los arboles Triaken, o árbol de las 1000 sabidurías…

-¿hum?, no siento el aura de Jarred- una joven se encontraba en su tienda mientras realizaba un ritual de seguimiento en su esfera de cristal

-¡¿a qué te refieres que no sientes su aura?, de seguro está fallando tu maldita bola de cristal!- dijo el hermano de la profeta

-¡deja de golpearlo si no quieres morir!- dijo la mujer tomando de los brazos a su hermano

-¿pueden dejar de discutir?, de seguro ya volverá. Recuerden que nunca deja ir a sus presas y más si son hombres lobos- este personaje, de cabellos morados con tatuajes en su cuerpo era el sub líder del grupo, o en otras palabras el sachikago.

-pero no siento su aura, algo malo debió pasarle a nuestro líder-

-no seas tan negativa Briggitte, ya dije que ese idiota puede enfrentarse contra cualquier cosa que exista en este mundo, por nada es el escrunguer número 1 ¿verdad?-

-sabes Toothy, a veces me sorprende tu forma de pensar, siempre viéndole el lado positivo a todo-

-es por eso que te gusto jijiji (POWM)-

-¡pero te has creído, deja de decir estupideces si no quieres acabar muerto ¿me oíste?!- levantándose de su lugar, la joven se retiró a su tienda, el hermano mayor se quedó con el sub

-a veces no entiendo a Briggitte, ella piensa que Jarred es estupendo y todo eso, ¿acaso nunca me ha visto pelear?-

-sabes muy bien los sentimientos de mi hermana, Toothy. Ella quiere a nuestro escrunguer y nada la ara cambiar de idea-

-bueno, cuando llegue el día en que case a un vampiro entonces le reverenciare, hasta entonces será un sachebo más- el peli morado se levantó de su camilla hecha a base de hierbas y fue a la salida de la cueva- espérenme aquí, iré a buscar a Jarred-

-¡espera Too…diré Sachikago, si sales solo te atacaran las bestias o Jarred te castigara, recuerda que dijo que no saliéramos para nada mientras este rondando los hombres lobos-

-no me importa, iré a buscarlo y punto- sin más se retiró el cazador, su sombra desapareció entre los follajes del bosque.

*****slash*****

La garra del demonio verde penetro la hoja de la oz rompiéndola en varios trozos de cristal, su mano tomo una gran porción del rostro del enigmático asesino y lo arranco de raíz…

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHG!- sus alaridos fueron tan graves y horripilantes, como si un demonio saliera de las puertas del inframundo a duras penas, mucha sangre con insectos caían de su rostro- ¡MALDITOS VAMPIROOOOS!- con el rostro cubierto de sangre le era imposible conseguir su arma, aunque sería en vano ya que no tenía el importante elemento

- **ahora lo pagaras muy caso, maldito desperfecto- **como si fuese un rayo de luz, Flippy se abalanzo sobre el atacante y comenzó a destrozarle todo el rostro, la sangre morada salpicaba en todo su cuerpo y los bichos se esparcían en el suelo. Una vez acabado con la fas del individuo, Flippy se dejó caer al suelo para luego lamerse la mano- **tu sangre es nutritiva, asquerosa pero tiene grandes fuentes de alimento, serias perfecto para mis compañeros-**

**-el haber querido lastimar a la señorita Flaky, eso…-** Splendont ataco por detrás del sujeto, este no se percató pero fue tarde dado al golpe que recibió en su espalda, llegando al suelo con la columna hecho trisas-** eso es imperdonable-**

**-¡nadie tiene permiso de lastimar a Flaky si no es Flippy!- **Did llego desde el aire y clavo su pie en la herido que hizo su compañero, la fuerza ejercida acabo por completo al demonio partiéndolo por la mitad-** maldito desgraciado- **sus figuras demoniacas se disolvieron quedando como siempre aparentaban- ¡oye mocosa, ¿te encuentras bien?-

**-**¿le hicieron algo, señorita Flaky?- Dont se acercó a ella y arrodillándose comenzó a inspeccionarla- no tiene nada graven, tan solo una pequeña cortada en su mejilla- con su pulgar limpio la sangre seca de la herida

**-**¿ahora entiendes la magnitud del problema?- Flippy se colocó a la altura de ella- cuando te de una orden, debes cumplirla sin importar qué, ¿esta claro?- pero sus indicaciones no fueron escuchadas, el estado en el que se encontraba era devastador, tanto así que no tuvieron otra opción que ayudarla- maldición, es por esto que no me gusta pelear frente a esta gente- tomo a la peli roja en sus brazos y camino hacia la puerta

**-**¡espere amo Flippy, usted no debería cargarla, no es su deber!-

-no te preocupes por esto, más bien ustedes tomen el cuerpo de ese psicópata y aliméntense, ya veré qué hago con el lobo ese- pero antes de retirarse de la recamara, el susurro de Flaky hizo cambiar de parecer al joven virrey

-¡p por favor…!-sus lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, estas limpiaban la sangre de sus mejillas- ¡sálvenlo, por favor…no lo dejen morir!-

-señorita…Flaky- Dont miraba con pena aquellas palabras que dio la peli roja antes de caer dormida

-cielos, esta mocosa sí que es WAAAAA!- en eso el grito de Did alerto a los dos- ¡ESTE TIPO ES…!-

-¿Qué estás diciendo…? No puede ser!- Dont al igual que su compañero se quedaron inmóviles

-¿qué sucede?- Flippy camino a donde el cuerpo del asesino- ¡maldición, acabamos de cometer una estupidez!- el usuario de aquella oz había cambiado su forma una vez muerto, su repulsiva figura se transformó a la de un simple ser humano común y corriente

-¡amo Flippy, ¿lo que acabamos de matar es…?!- Did temblaba detrás de Splendont, este trataba de mantener la calma

-así es, acabamos de matar a un…escrunguer-

*****slash*****

-¡no!- desde la tienda de la joven sachebo, la esfera de cristal de esta se había quebrado, una mala señal en su lectura de la fortuna- ¡por dios, jarred está en peligro, debemos ayudarlo cuanto antes!- presurosa salió en dirección a la entrada de la cueva. Su hermano logro alcanzarla y detenerla

-¡¿estás loca?, si sales los mostros te mataran!-

-¡jarred, nuestro escrunguer está en peligro, debemos ir por él!-

-¡ya basta, Toothy fue tras él, esperemos a que ambos vuelvan ¿ de acuerdo?- pero las palabras de su hermano no la tranquilizaron. Como un ágil gato, Briggitte se escurrió por un lado y salió de la cueva-¡BRIGGITTEEEEE!- no obtuvo respuesta alguna-¡maldición, debo decirle a los demás!-

*****slash*****

-¿qué se supone que aremos amo?, si los sachebos se enteran de la muerte de su líder, una guerra entre los vampiros y ellos se desatara, todas esas leyes y normas se irán al tacho en cuestión de segundos-

-pero… ¿Cómo podíamos saber que este engendro sería un escrunguer?, su cuerpo, su forma, todo era distinto a uno…debemos encontrar la forma de eliminar todo rastro-

-por cierto, ¿Qué hay con el lobito ese?- los tres vampiros estaban en la sala, en acompañamiento y seguridad el canino estaba amarrado con cadenas y puesto en una mesa con un crucifijo- creo que colocarle todas esas cosas fueron demás, no creo que se atreva a escapar después de herido que se encuentra-

-debemos eliminarlo, él sabe sobre lo que ocurrió en este lugar. ¿Usted que piensa amo Flippy?-

-sí, ¿Qué piensas Flippy?-los dos guardaespaldas se quedaron mirando la actitud decisiva el joven amo, el caso era muy fuerte y la solución eran muy diminutas

-no veo otra forma, debemos asesinarlo antes de que hable- a pesar del mal estado en el que se encontraba, el pequeño animal hizo un esfuerzo para moverse y dejar en claro algo

-**ma…maten…me…antes de…-** sus fuerzas se iban con cada letra que decía, su corazón se agotaba y su mente se apagaba-**de que…ella…venga-**

-¿ella?- dijo Flippy intrigado, de pronto se escucharon pasos presurosos por al escalera, la cual daba a los cuartos. Ya se habían hecho idea de quien podría ser- demonios, aquí viene de nuevo-

-¡FLIPPY NO LO MATES!- la joven peli roja había despertado luego de unos minutos de desmayo, cosa que sorprendió en sí a todos - ¡por favor no lo hagas, es un animal indefenso y no merece sufrir más, te lo pido por favor!-

-llegas tarde, ya lo íbamos a matar- dijo Dont sentado junto a su amo tomando una taza de té

-¡por favor, en serio me comporte muy caprichosa estos últimos días, pero les juro que no volverá a pasar, en verdad!-

-¡jaaah siempre dices eso y al final me desobedeces, si quieres perdón entonces besa mis pies!-

-¡a mí no me jodas, estúpido!- refiriéndose a Did

-sabes muy bien las consecuencias de no obedecerme, si este animal continua con vida entonces una guerra entre escruguers y vampiros se desatara-

-¿es…escruguers?-

-cazadores en tu lengua- respondió Red

-no entiendo bien, por favor dime que es lo que sucede para entender la magnitud del asunto, además para poder salvar la vida de este animal- todos, incluyendo al moribundo animal se sorprendieron ante su nuevo comportamiento. Flippy no dijo nada más y se retiró de la sala principal- ¡espera, aún no me/!

-mañana a las 8 a.m. en mi oficina, si es que quieres salvar a este intruso no tardes- con las ultimas ordenes se alejó de todos, sus dos compañeros se quedaron junto a Flaky

-¿por qué tanta desesperación en salvar a esta criatura?- Dont tomo una taza de té y se lo acercó a la joven

-pues…sucedieron muchas cosas en mi vida, una de ellas tiene que ver con este animal- mirando al lobo quien también la miraba- fue hace mucho tiempo desde…aquel día…-

*****flash back*****

_Yo tenía 8 años, desde que tengo uso de razón mi vida fue acompañada de variedad de animales, algunos silvestres como osos, zorros y lobos, también los domésticos y de campo…_

_-¡arriba pajarito, arriba!- fue una mañana, me encontraba en el campo ayudando a mi padre, cuando un ave cayo herida a mis pies. Yo trataba de hacerle volar pero era inútil- ¡arriba palomita arriba!-_

_-deja Flaky, esta ave no podrá volar más, tiene su ala rota y de seguro le duele mucho- mi padre tomo al ave y de un solo movimiento hizo tronar los huesos de su cuello, me dijo esa vez que fue un truco de magia, que había hecho que la paloma durmiera, con los años supe que la había matado. Así sucedieron muchas cosas con varios animales que no se podían recuperar. Siempre viví pensando en que algún día conseguiría salvarle la vida, a consta de la mía._

_Una noche, en el campo en plena luz de la luna, mi padre fue a realizar una pequeña inspección ya que lo cultivos misteriosamente eran destrozados. Yo decidí seguir esa noche a mi padre, para ver qué clase de criatura atormentaba la economía familiar…_

_-ya son 2 horas y papa no llega- miraba la hora que pasaba con lentitud, era muy de noche y ni rastro de nada ni nadie, pero fue en eso que me di cuenta que mi padre ya había regresado a la casa, me sentí muy asustada, a tal punto de quedarme quieta sin hacer ningún ruido para que no me encontraran las bestias salvajes- mamá…papá… ¿Dónde están…?- era tan pequeña que los arbustos de las fresas me sobrepasaban, no podía ver lo que había delante mío._

_Camine y camine buscando la salida, era fácil perderse de noche ya que no puedes ver nada. Tropecé con varias cosas en el camino, con cada piedra me lastimaba mis pequeños pies, la tierra hacia arder mi piel y mis pañales ya se estaban mojando- mamá…papá…- en ese momento, un pequeño ruido detrás de un arbusto me asusto, me detuve pensando que una criatura me mataría, pensé muchas cosas en ese momento. Cuando la cabeza del animal salió, me di cuenta que no debía temerle, que era tan solo una loba madre en busca de alimentos para sus crías…y ¿cómo es que se eso?, dado a los rastros de sangre que había en su hocico y sus tres pequeños que la acompañaban, era de esperarse de una madre como ella. la mire por unos segundos, ella a mí también, decidí que era mejor irme y dejarle su camino en paz, pero cuando ya me retiraba en sigilo, una lluvia de disparos se escucharon ele aire, casi todas caían a la tierra justo delante mío. Grite como nunca, mis padres me encontraron y comenzaron a dispararle a la pobre loba. Yo les pedí que no lo hieran, que tenía crías y que por mi culpa los estaban matando, pero no me hicieron caso, todas las balas habían caído sobre ella y sus crías fueron capturadas. Yo me pregunte esa noche, ¿qué hubiera pasado si no iba donde mi padre?, no le habría traído la muerte a esa pobre loba, no hubiera cometido el gran error de haber dejado huérfanos a esos tres animalitos, si me hubiera quedado en casa nunca hubiera conseguido que maten a un animal indefenso. Desde ese traumático momento, jure por el resto de mi vida que jamás permitiría que lastimen a otro ser viviente, inclusive me atrevería a defenderlo si con mi vida lo pagase, nunca volví a ver a sus cachorros, pero estoy segura que ellos jamás me olvidaran porque fui yo la que provocó la muerte de su madre, es por eso que jamás dejare que lastimen a otro animal, nunca más_

*****flash back*****

Todos los presentes estaban acongojados por el fragmento de infancia de Flaky…

-no sabíamos…esa parte de tu vida Flaky, tener que vivir de esa manera por culpa de algo así es…bueno, no sé cómo decirlo pero…- Did se recostó en el sillón quedando muy pensativo

-es una lección muy dura para alguien tan pequeña como usted, me atrevo a decirle que tiene mucho valor para afrontar a la misma muerte por un animal como ese- Dont se acomodó quedando recostado en sus piernas mientras apoyaba su mentón con las manos- pero debe entender que la vida de muchos vampiros y escrunguers están pendientes de lo que diga este lobo, si él dice una sola palabra/-

-**no diré nada….-** dijo el animal- **no pienso decir…nada…des esto a…nadie-**

-nosotros no podemos aceptar esos términos, si sobrevives hablaras con nuestro amo y llegaran a un acuerdo justo, tal vez él te perdone la vida-

-¡espera Dont, déjame curarle las heridas para que pueda aguantar hasta mañana, por favor!-

-esas cosas debe saberlo Flippy, sí él se entera que lo curaste sin su consentimiento de segu/-

-¡ya les dije que lo are a consta de mi vida, no permitiré que otro animal muera por mi culpa!- ante la terquedad de ella, los dos compañeros no pudieron negárseles y accedieron a ayudarla

-**…..-** el lobo quedo en silencio mientras cerraba sus ojos esperando los resultados de su recuperación.

*****slash*****

Entre las espesuras del bosque, el joven peli morado rondaba entre ciertas hierbas que ofrecían un olor muy familiar, una de las tantas características de los sachebos era su indiscutible olfato…

-por aquí fue donde estuvo este idiota, pero desaparece justo detrás de estas rocas- miro la forma de estas, su apariencia nada rustica, todo tenía un aspecto muy diabólico y para nada agradable- ¿Qué será este lugar?- se preguntó- no importa, debo encontrar a Jarred, hay algo que no me gusta para nada- continuo su recorrido adentrándose más a los paisajes ya menos abundantes en hierbas. Pero detrás del intrépido cazador, un alma negra y llena de dolor y perdición contemplaba los movimientos del individuo, una forma muy desagradable como el intruso del castillo, solo que este era de cuerpo abstracto

-no dejare que acabes con mis planes- dijo la figura, luego se desvaneció del aire.

Ya el sol salía de las montañas, un nuevo día lleno de muchas cosas por conocer, entender y dar conclusiones acertadas y positivas para todos…

-¿Quién les dio permiso de curar a este desgraciado animal?- Flaky y los dos impuros estaban en la oficina del jefe- ¡respóndanme!-

-¡yo les pedí que me ayudaran, yo soy la única responsable de todo!- interpuso primero la joven peli roja- ¡si vas a castigar a alguien hazlo conmigo, ellos no merecen castigarlos!-

-eso lo veremos luego, ahora a hablar de lo que necesitas saber- Did trajo hacia el interior el cuerpo del lobo, aquel que estaba vendado y cubierto de varias hierbas medicinales muy efectivas, Dont cerraba la puerta detrás de su compañero- dejen al animal allá- señalando una pequeña alfombra de piel de oso

-dime, necesito saber a lo que me enfrentare ya que decidí dar mi vida por este animal-

-no te precipites a nada Flaky, aún no sabes sobre lo que sucedió- extendió su mano hacia una silla, ofreciéndosela a la joven- siéntate, tenemos mucho de qué hablar- haciendo caso ella tomo asiento, los otros dos se acomodaron cerca al can- ahora te diré sobre esta pelea que se formó hace muchos años atrás…

*****visto desde la historia*****

_Hace 800 años atrás, en la época de la colonización de criaturas místicas, la guerra entre los humanos se llevó debido a muchos ataques de nuestra parte hacia ellos y viceversa. Las muertes ocasionadas por esas disputas no lograban llevarnos a nada bueno._

_El primogénito del primer linaje, junto al escrunguer de esa época formalizaron con un pacto de sangre entre nuestras dos razas, pero todo eso sería destruido si alguien, no importaba de que clase social era, se atrevía a lastimar a nuestra gente o la de ellos. Se mantuvo por muchos años ese pacto, hasta que hubo unas peleas internas que ocasionaron una segunda guerra._

_El hijo del escrunguer había raptado a la primogénita del 3 linaje, decía que tomaría a nuestra hermana como una muestra de respeto hacia ellos, que debía unir las sangres del pacto por medios físico y vulgares, dado que todo lo que se había hecho era tan solo juntar la sangre de los dos responsables de esa paz en una pequeña herida. Indignados todos los vampiros, reclutamos fuerzas desde el inframundo ante tal muestra de traición, los escruguers también formalizaron con otras criaturas que nos repudian, bestias inferiores como los hombres lobos._

_La guerra duro por lo menos 3 años, cada día y noche era derramamiento de sangre, muchos muertos y miles de heridos fue lo que conseguimos. Al final de la batalla, el hijo de escrunguer dejo en libertad a la hija secuestrada, pidiendo perdón por sus actos y también influenciado por su mismo padre. Los jefes volvieron a realizar el pacto jurando que nunca más volvería a romperse._

_70 años después, otra pelea ocasionó que las uniones se romperán de manera impresionante; el segundo nieto del rey había muerto por causas muy misteriosas, una de ellas llevó a una venganza por parte de su círculo de amistades y familiares. Las investigaciones se hicieron muy profundas, cada acontecimiento era guardado con recelo hasta conseguir el nombre del culpable._

_En una oportunidad, varios ladrones entraron a los castillos de justicia para robar todos los documentos; la mayoría fue atrapada e investigada por nuestros jueces demoniacos, pero muchos de ellos realizaban suicidios frente a la corte. La muere de humanos aumentaba consideradamente, cosa que no le gusto a los sacheboss. Dado después de unos dos años, la verdad salió a la luz indicando que fue el mismo hijo quien había matado al nieto del rey vampiro. Una gran pelea se formó desde entonces, de nuevo la sangre se derramo tan solo por salvarle la vida aun criminal, a un desgraciado que no merecía la pena vivir. La guerra tubo final luego de 7 tormentosos años de muerte, los ejércitos se levantaron y regresaron a sus tierras, desde entonces no se volvió a realizar un pacto hasta la fecha. Pero se quedó en claro una advertencia, el primer integrante de la familia vampírica o sachebos, no se haría perder tiempo y se comenzaría la tercera guerra entre los humanos y vampiros._

*****visto desde la historia*****

-y es por eso que si ese lobo habla, una nueva guerra se desataría trayendo la muerte, destrucción y hambruna para todos, y cuando hablo de todos es involucrándote a ti también Flaky. Los vampiros no tendrán piedad en sus presas para recuperar fuerzas por la lucha, atacaran a muchas aldeas, pueblos, ciudades enteras si es posible con tal de reabastecerse de alimentos-

-pero… ¿Qué dices si le convencemos en que no diga nada?, sé que es una idea muy tonta pero podríamos lograrlo, ¿no creen?- el entusiasmo de Flaky no ayudaba en la situación, todos se miraban muy preocupados- se que todo es muy preocupante, que si se llega a saber de esto muchos morirán, pero la vida de una criatura vale al igual que todos esos muchos, ¿no lo creen?-

-el tema es delicado, señorita Flaky. Si el grupo de sachebos se entera que matamos a su escrunguer, tenga por seguro que ni usted ni nadie lograra sobrevivir ante su vengativo ataque-

-Splendont…- la pequeña miraba con tristeza el apoyo de los que creía que la comprenderían- yo sé que decisión tomar, si ustedes desean que todos salgamos ganando entonces apóyenme, sé que es ridículo pero podre convencerlo en no decir nada-

-hummm, tu idea suena muy loco y eso que yo apoyo más esas cosas, pero teniendo en cuenta que no quisiera cooperar, ¿estarías dispuesta a salvarlo a pesar de toda la gente que podría morir?-

-yo…etto… ¡no lo sé Did, pero deseo que nadie muera por esto, no deseo que nadie pierda su vida!- un silencio en toda la oficina, nadie dijo nada ni hacia nada, todos se quedaron en completa calma

-convéncelo si puedes- Flippy se levantó de su escritorio y camino hacia Flaky- si logras que no diga nada de esto, el futuro de ese animal será comprometedor, se le perdonara todo y podrá irse- los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron dada la felicidad, sorpresivamente tomo al peli verde con los brazos y lo estrujó con toda la fuerza que tenia

-¡GRACIAS FLIPPY, NO TE FALLARE!- decía con las lágrimas en sus pómulos, los guardianes contemplaban la escena satisfechos de un buen resultado, más el animal no reaccionaba de la misma manera

*****slash*****

El sol reflejaba un pequeño riachuelo por los pastizales, uno que el joven cazador Toothy provecho para refrescar su rostro empapado de sudor…

-me pregunto… ¿Dónde diantres te encuentras Jarred?- el reflejo de su rostro mostraba su estado de ánimo, la preocupación era más grande que sus habituales y ridículas gestualidades – debo encontrarte, por el bien del clan y por Briggitte, debo encontrarte antes de que sospechen de tu salida- retomo su camino, tomo sus cosas y las coloco en su espalda, su lanza era indispensable para él por ello la llevaba siempre en la mano- pero si me adentro más allá…me encontrare con esos malditos salvajes- Toothy conocía los territorios enemigos, más cuando se conoce el olor que emanan los vampiros- Jarred, dime por favor que no fuiste a ese lugar- dio unos pasos para bajar de unas piedras que utilizo para soporte, luego fue por un camino construido por los antiguos pueblerinos hacia el reino.

Mientras tanto, dentro del castillo del joven virrey…

-te quitare las vendas que te puse noche, de seguro ya deben estar muy sucias- Flaky se encontraba en su recamara atendiendo al pobre animal- primero cortare un poco de a tela para limpiarte la herida- tomo una gaza y tijeras

-**no debiste salvarme, no merecía seguir con vida luego de lo que hice-**

-todos tenemos una oportunidad en la vida, lo que hayas hecho ya esta cometido y no se puede resolver, más se puede cambiar el rumbo de lo efectuado- corto el trozo de tela y limpio la herida

-**¡auch!-** dijo el can

-¡l lo siento, no me fije jijijij!-

-**¿por qué luego de 11 años aún recuerdas lo de esa loba?-** dejo por unos momentos la tela y fijo su mirada al lobo

-escuchaste todo lo que dije anoche- dijo con tristeza- fue algo muy duro de olvidar. El saber que un animal murió por mi culpa fue…ahh...muy penoso para mí-

-**y de seguro no sabes cómo estarán sus cachorros ¿verdad?-** la pregunta dejo curiosa a la peli roja

-la verdad nunca supe de ellos, no sé qué les habrá pasado pero espero que estén bien…donde quiera que estén- tomo la gaza y comenzó a vendar los cortes productos de la oz

-**¿Cómo te sentirías…?- **de nuevo ese misterio detrás del animal preocupaba a Flaky-**¿Cómo te sentirías…si tuvieras en frente…a la culpable de la muerte de tu madre?-** las pinzas que sujetaba la peli roja cayeron resonando la habitación, sus ojos se abrieron por completo mientras su frente comenzaba a sudar excesivamente-**dime, ¿Qué arias…Flaky?-**

*****slash*****

-hum…ya habrá luna llena pronto, Flippy y sus colegas aún no salen hacia Inglaterra- Mole se encontraba en su laboratorio creando pociones que ya ni siquiera quiero mencionar- creo que les servirá este interesante dato que acabo de encontrar- en sus manos habían unas pequeñas hojas muy antiguas, casi frágiles al tacto

-amo….una cartaa- su ayudante más querido por todos entro donde el científico para entregarle una carta

-gracias Rat, ahora vuelve a tu cueva a terminar tu queso-

-como mande amo…- saliendo del tema del ayudante, Mole tomo el sobre y lo abrió. Dentro había una carta más unas fotografías muy espeluznantes y preocupantes. Abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla teniendo en cuenta cada palabra que se escribía

-¡tengo que hacérselo saber al idiota de Flippy, esto de seguro pondrá fin a sus planes!- no le importo el recipiente encima del fuego que comenzaba a incrementarse en volumen, salió como quien ve al mismo lucifer y tomo presuroso su coche- ¡llévame rápido al castillo del Flippy!- le dijo a su conductor, este azotó en el aire su látigo y de la nada, los dos caballos negro con ojos rojos aparecieron y comenzaron a mover el carruaje con mucha velocidad- ¡demonios Flippy, ¿Qué has hecho ahora?-

*****sash*****

-señorita Lammy, el sujeto ese…¿es de confianza?- un tipo de cabellos verde con traje muy acorde a lo elegante, se encontraba sentado al lado de una bella dama de cabellera violeta y un vestido de la realeza blanco- el plan que realizo es muy peligroso, si alguien llegase a enterarse de eso tenga por seguro que estaremos en grandes problemas…-}

-no debes temer Pickles, todo saldrá de acuerdo a lo que se planeó, la fortuna y el poder del primer linaje serán solamente míos jajajajaja- su sonrisa de oreja a oreja daban una predicción no tan favorable para todos, algo en esa doncella se ocultaba, algo muy oscuro, sucio y cruel.

*****slash*****

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bien aquí el sgte cap de este fic.

Espero sea de su agrado y por favor omitan la parte en que me tiran tomates y me lanzan sus trinches ^_^

En este fic le coloque el punto donde se formara el conflicto junto al plan de Flippy, si no captan muy bien tan solo amdnenme reviews y yo les contestare en la siguiente publicación

Gracias en serio a todos los que me aguardan con piedras y lanzas ok no, a todos ellos que me dejan sus comentarios, en serio mil gracias

Ahora sin más que decir me despido

See you late bye bye


	10. ¿nuevos enemigos?

Shiro: dado a muchas faltas ortografías, frases sin completar y cosas que oneechan comete a la hora de escribir a plena madrugada xD, les corregiré los puntos que no se entendieron

Kaseo: también queremos pedirles mil disculpas por parte de nee por los errores y espero que todos bajen sus guadañas y picos contra ella ^_^""

Oneechan: o3o NO ME MATEEN¡ Q.Q

Shiro: tranquila que ahora les cuente, no te mataran +w+

*la guerra entre los vampiros y escrunguers: hace 800 años atrás, los sachebos se enfrentaban contra las criaturas demoniacas como los vampiros para salvar la vida de los humanos. Pero gracias a la alianza que se realizó entre el rey vampiro (primogénito del primer linaje) y el escrunguer de esa época, la batalla cesó por un periodo muy corto, hubo varias cosas que los pueblos de cada especie no aceptaban, pero hubo un acontecimiento que marcó el inicio de la segunda guerra.

El hijo mayor del escrunguer rapto a la primogénita vampira del tercer linaje. La familia principal de vampiros (primer linaje) se enfrentó contra los sachebos y así se realizó la segunda matanza. Luego de 3 años, el hijo del escrunguer devolvió a la vampiresa raptada dando fin a la guerra.

70 años después de esa fecha, un nuevo crimen interno se realizó en la familia vampírica del primer linaje; el segundo hijo de la reina (hija del rey vampiro quien formo la primera alianza con el escrunguer) había muerto de maneras muy extrañas. Se realizaron investigaciones muy extensas, más no se encontraban muchas pistas. Luego de tiempo, un dato muy importante revelaría que el culpable de la muerte del niño fue a manos del escrunguer de ese periodo, aquel que rapto a la primera hija del tercer linaje. Los enfrentamientos no se dieron a esperar, de nuevo la sangre se derramo dando un tiempo de 7 largos años.

Luego de muchas contiendas, se dio fin a la batalla debido a la muerte natural del culpable. Los contrincantes se alejaron unos a otros quedando el odio y el resentimiento. La advertencia de que si un vampiro atacase a un sachebo o viceversa sería motivo para una cuarta guerra marcando así la destrucción definitiva de los humanos, objetos de alimentación para los vampiros y reclutados al ejercito de los sachebos.

Shiro: ahora volviendo a la historia

Kaseo: y de nuevo mil disculpas por la mala escritura

Oneechan: Gomenee TT-TT

"_los problemas del pasado debemos tenerlos en cuenta, el futuro depende de las soluciones que demos"_

-¡¿qué…qué es lo que dices?!

-**¿qué arias si frente a ti se encuentra la culpable de la muerte de tu madre, Flaky?-**

-¡n no puede ser…!-

**-sí que lo es, aquel pequeño animal que dejaste huérfano está aquí, mirándote con odio y rencor-**

***** [Revelando verdades] *****

-¡esto…no puede ser!- Flaky dio tres paso atrás, el lobo se incorporó en sus débiles patas sin dejar de mirarla, sus ojos mostraban ese brillo tan lleno de dolor e ira- ¡espera, ese cachorro era tan solo un bebé, ¿Cómo es que tú/?!-

-**los animales crecemos más rápido que los humanos, además yo tenía más edad que mis hermanos mayores-** dada a su apariencia, su cuerpo no resistía mucho y se desplomo, cayó al suelo golpeándose el hocico- **¡demonios, eso dolió!-**

-pero…- la peli roja estaban tan perpleja, su motivo de culpa volvió del pasado

-**nunca pensé que te encontraría de nuevo, la última vez que te vi fue antes de que me tiraran al rio junto a mis hermanos-** una pequeña gota salada resbalo por los ojos del canino, Flaky al verlo se conmovió tanto que le dieron las ganas de ir y abrazarlo, pero si lo hacía bien podría morderla o retroceder

-¿Qué les paso a tu hermanos?- su pregunta dejo en silencio por unos segundos al lobo, luego respondió con una mirada muy penosa

-**la corriente era muy fuerte, mis hermanos y yo tratábamos de salir de ese costal que se llenaba de agua hasta el tope. Kashe logro hacer un orificio al costal por el cual pude salir, pero Tachi y Kashe eran más grandes en contexturas para poder escapar-** un suspiro muy agobiante y unas lágrimas más- **la corriente los arrastro hacia la cascada, lo único que pude escuchar fueron sus aullidos…me dijeron…"sobrevive, hermano"…-** a pesar de ser el lobo quien vivió todo ese traumático momento, Flaky era quien lloraba sin consuelo alguno-**¡oye, yo debería estar llorando, no tú!- **exclamo muy enfurecido el can

-¡FUE MI CULPAAAA!- sus lágrimas caían como cascadas por su rostro-¡NUNCA PENSE QUE LOS PUEBLERINOS HARIAN ESO CON USTEDES, LO SIENTO MUCHOOOOO NYAAAA~!-

-**que rara eres….-**

-¡NO SOY RARA, IDIOTA!-

-**¡ESTAS EN FALTA, NO ME INSLUTES APESTOSA HUMANA!-**

**-**lo…lo siento mucho, en serio-Flaky se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y cayo arrodillada al suelo, el lobo la miraba muy debatida y apenada, supo con eso que en verdad estaba arrepentida

**-sé que lo sientes, sinceramente no fuiste tú quien lanzo a mis hermanos al rio-** se acercó a ella y lamio las manos de la peli roja. Esta los abrió y miro el rostro del animal-** si deseas mi perdón entonces tienes que dejarme ir, no puedo continuar en este lugar infestado de vampiros-**

-no puedo hacer eso, Flippy y los demás te mataría si escapas-

-**escucha, dado a que mataron a un escrunguer, los sachebos no duraran en venir a buscarlo. Si llegan a encontrarlo por aquí, la guerra comenzara y esta vez será mucho peor-**

-sé muy bien las consecuencias, pero les prometí que no te dejaría ir- Flaky se levantó del suelo y camino hacia la cama, ahí hizo señas para que el animal regresase- además, aún debo sanar tus heridas-

**-no entiendes, tus amos vampiros estarán listos cuando uno de los sachebos se presente. Si llegan a encontrar el cuerpo entonces se dará la alarma, todos nosotros incluyendo a los humanos seremos presa fácil para la batalla-**

-pe pero…no puedo…-la joven se sentó al borde de la cama- soy la culpable de tu desgracia, también lo seré cuando se inicie esta guerra… ¡estoy preparada para lo que venga!- con firme voz

-**los humanos son mucho más frágiles que nosotros, las criaturas del inframundo-**añadió el lobo-**pero bueno, no podré convencerte así de fácil-** el canino se subió a la cama y se recostó, Flaky tomo vendas y medicina para terminar de curarlo.

*****slash*****

Flippy, junto a sus guardianes, se encontraban en la sala analizando lo acontecido…

-disculpe amo, creo que deberíamos dar parte a su abuelo. El señor sabrá cómo actuar en una situación así- las palabras del peli rojo no eran escuchadas por el joven amo- ¿amo Flippy?-

-¿eh?... ¡oh, claro!- dijo al salir de su trance

-no me escucho ¿verdad?- dijo Dont- demonios, este intruso nos trajo muchos problemas, y más ahora que estábamos a punto de buscar a la bruja-

-yo digo que debe haber otra forma de encontrar a esa mujer, digo, es un demonio ¿no?- Did estaba al lado de su compañero con una bandeja de galletas. Dont le sonreía sádicamente

-Did, sabes que no me gusta que toques mis cosas sin permiso- agarrando del pescuezo a peli azul

-¡du duele deja duele!- decía a pocas fuerzas dado al color morado en su rostro

-Did tiene razón, hay otras formas de encontrar a esa maldita mujer- Dont y Did miraron a Flippy- solo que…se debería utilizar "eso" para traerla a nosotros-

-¡a amo Flippy!-

-¡oe Flippy!- ambos miraron muy consternados al peli verde

-es la única forma, además si salimos del país con un escrunguer desaparecido, las sospechas se harán más grandes de lo que imaginamos- la mirada de seriedad lo decía todo, sus compañeros comprendían aunque de manera muy preocupante

-te seguiremos hasta donde vayas, amo Flippy- Splendont se reverencio frente al virrey

-sea donde sea, te acompañaremos Flippy- Splendid también se inclinó ante el joven amo

-chicos…- dijo mirando a sus dos guardaespaldas- saben que esto es un deseo mío, ustedes están libres de hacer lo que quieran-

-¡no diga eso, amo Flippy!- Dont miro muy alterado al peli verde-¡usted nos salvó la vida, acompañarlo hacia la muerte es lo menos que podemos hacer por usted!-

-¡así es!- le continuo su compañero-¡si tú no hubieras hecho lo de aquella noche, ahora nosotros mismo…nosotros…!-

-ya, tranquilos- dijo Flippy- si piensan acompañarme está bien, pero si les ordeno marcharse, ninguno de ustedes me dirá una sola letra, se irán y punto- ante el mandato del virrey, los dos aceptaron cabizbajos- gracias…-

-**¿eh?-** dijeron al unísono

-gracias por hacer esto- los dos vampiros sonrieron ante las palabras de su joven amo

-nosotros le debemos la vida-

-siempre te ayudaremos, pase lo que pase Flippy-

*****slash*****

Mientras tanto, en los caminos de las montañas hacia el pueblo, el carruaje del endemoniado científico locodire cof cof científico mole corría a toda prisa hacia la mansión de Flippy…

-demonios Flippy, ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto, grandísimo idiota?- su rabia y preocupación lo podía sentir hasta sus preciados caballos- debo informarles sobre esto urgentemente, si no llego a tiempo la guerra se desatara una vez más…-

*****slash*****

En un castillo muy grande, dentro de la ciudad más tétrica de todo el país, la mansión del segundo linaje se mantenía muy ocupada con ciertos preparativos…

-señorita Lammy, acaban de llegar esos tipos- Pickles, un joven apuesto vestido de manera muy formal, era la mano derecha de la primogénita de la segunda familia; Lammy- are que pasen a la sala de visitas, pero si gusta puedo mandarlos al basural

-siempre tan cortes, pero déjalos entrar a la sala, mi querido Pickles- la dama de cabellos lila, de gran belleza al igual que su maldad, era la única heredera del segundo linaje, y la que se uniría a Flippy en matrimonio, así salvaría su honor de ser hijo de un impuro

-como guste- dijo el caballeroso joven. Fue directo a la puerta grande a recibir a los invitados, aunque claro está de mala manera- pasen adefesios, mi lady la espera-

-jajajaja tan carismático como siempre, Pickles-

-por favor, guarden silencio los dos si no quieren que empiece una pelea-

-Lifty, Shifty, pasen directo a la sala principal- los dos sujetos, gemelos pero de diferente carácter, eran los hechiceros más poderosos de toda la familia mágica, pero debajo del estatus social y mágico de los brujos- mi lady bajara en unos momentos, así que no se sienten o me ensuciaran los muebles-

-tu amabilidad me es muy irritante, creo que deberíamos arreglar esto de una vez- Lifty, el hermano menor, estaba en pose para atacar a su contrincante, Pickles también estaba preparado

-guarden sus energías muchachos, esta discusión no llevara a nada- Shifty, el hermano mayor, estaba sentado en los bordes en una gran ventana mientras degustaba una taza de té

-por esta vez tienes razón, dejaremos la batalla para otro momento- dijo Pickles

-jeeeeehhh hermano siempre me arruinas la diversión- dijo Lifty

-buenos días caballeros, que grato verlos aquí- la bella Lammy bajaba de las escaleras mientras hacía lucir su hermoso vestido blanco con detalles morados- los estaba esperando-

-su bella realeza, nos es un grato placer poder volver a verla- ambos hermanos se reverenciaron ante la anfitriona

-dejemos las formalidades por unos momentos, ya saben por lo que hay venido ¿cierto?- los tres jóvenes se asombraron por su repentina forma de habar

-por supuesto, señorita Lammy- dijo Shifty ocultando su rostro con un sombrero- tan solo que el precio subirá dado a las dificultades que tuvimos- dado a lo mencionado, Pickles se enfureció contra el gemelo mayor

-¡oigan, el trato fue acordado, ahora no vengan a/!-

-¡silencio Pickles, no acepto ese tipo de conductas!- pero la exuberante dama calló a su vasallo- nosotros acordamos en 1000 reales (moneda de esa ciudad…según mi imaginación xD)- ¿Cuál es el precio que quieren ahora?- los dos hermanos se miraron y soltaron una sonrisa muy traviesa y delatadora

-tan solo auméntele la mitad, pero eso sí- dijo Shifty alzando el índice a vuelo- ¡1500 reales a cada uno de nosotros!- Pickles abrió con asombro sus ojos, Lammy sonreía ante el pedido de sus invitados, cosa que les extraño a estos

-¿15000 reales?- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro- vaya, pero que tipos más ambiciosos son- se acercó más a ellos, y rosándole con sus finos labios al del hermano mayor, este cayo sin más al suelo, completamente en shock mientras su hermano lo miraba muy sorprendido

-¡pe pero ¿Qué le hiciste, maldito demonio?!- de la manga de su bata, Lifty saco una varita con la cual amenazo a la joven dama, pero su ataque no fue ejecutado debido al golpe de Pickles. Lifty se quedó frente a su nuevo adversario- vero que no aguantas para morir, debiste decirme eso antes de comenzar con las formalidades-

-¡no dejare que toques a mi lady, no lo permitiré!- como rayos en la oscuridad, los ataques sonaban y escupían chispas, Lammy contemplaba la pelea sentada en su sofá, con una taza de té en la mano y sus pies sobre el cuerpo de Shifty

-pero que estúpidos, peleándose entre sí cuando hay una guerra que desatar- estas palabras detuvieron a los dos guerreros- Flippy no puede dejar el país sin antes casarse conmigo, y si lo hace la muerte del escrunguer será en vano, ¿me entendieron?-

-**l lo sentimos, lady Lammy-** dijeron los dos en unísono

-de seguro él y sus estúpidos vasallos buscaran la forma de encontrar a la bruja blanca, y que mejor manera que dirigiéndose al mismo infierno, buscar a l juez de jueces y dar la mitad de su vida por tener a esa maldita-

-¡pe pero mi Lady, no creo que el joven Flippy/!-

-¡ese odio hará todo lo posible con tal de deshacerse de su otro intruso!- su brebaje cayó al piso, manchando las manos del menor y del mayordomo- desde que Fliqpy se metió en el cuerpo de mi amado príncipe, su destino fue marcado hacia la desolación, tristeza, sufrimiento y la muerte. Yo siempre lo ame, desde niña solía observarlo en las praderas, acumulando el odio que tenía por su intruso, más la desgracia que tenía que cargar al ser hijo de un maldito traicionero- su mirada reflejaba ese punto de pena y tristeza- yo nunca fui capaz de…hacerle…entender de mis sentimientos-

-mi hermosa Lady, hay muchos hombres en todo este mundo. Usted no debería lastimarse por un tipo como él- Pickles se acercó a Lammy, pero ella dirigió su mirada asesina a su vasallo, el pobre mayordomo no pudo más y se arrodillo ante la anfitriona- ¡lo lo siento mi Lady, no es…necesario que…utili…utilice sus poderes!- su cuerpo se contraía hacia el suelo debido a la presión del poder de Lammy

-sabes perfectamente que amo a Flippy, y además con él lograría permanecer en el primer linaje, ¡ese sueño fue el más importante de todos los linajes, ser un miembro de la familia real!- sus ojos se iluminaban como estrellas, los dos chicos la miraban medio extraño

-diablos…mi cuerpo- Shifty comenzaba a levantarse- ciento que me hubieran atravesado con una espada en el corazón-

-¡S SHIFTY! Q.Q- dijo Lifty poniendo carita de cachorro

-jahhh… aléjate de mí, Lifty ¬_¬ - dijo Shifty empujando a su hermano quien trataba de abrazarlo- por lo que veo eres un demonio duro de convencer, pero bueno, el trabajo ya está hecho y de todas formas es algo que no nos importa mucho- Lammy miro con desprecio a sus invitados- para nosotros los hechiceros, el meternos en una gran guerra es algo lejano, no somos tan poderosos como las brujas ni tan inútiles como los magos, somos la fase intermedia y si fuera más, no nos da la gana de pelear contra los sachebos esos-

-como digas, maldito hechicero- fue directo hacia la escalera principal- Pickles les entregara el dinero, luego tendrán que desaparecer de mi vista para siempre, ¿está claro?- los gemelos asintieron ante el mandato de la vampiresa- bien, adiós escoria de hechiceros- sin más se retiró su habitación, Shifty se cubría los ojos con un sombrero para ocultar su asesina mirada, Lifty tan solo saco la lengua

-vengan por aquí, escoria de hechiceros- Pickles los llevo hacia una habitación continua de la primera planta, los gemelos lo siguieron mientras las puertas se cerraban detrás de ellos.

*****slash*****

-tan solo un poco más… ¡listo, ya termine con tus heridas!- dijo la joven peli roja con gotas de sudor en su frente y las manos manchadas de sangre debido a las heridas del animal- deberás reposar por un tiempo antes de que puedas caminar, tiempo suficiente para convencer a Flippy de que te deje ir- Flaky se levantó y fue directo a una mesa donde había un recipiente con agua limpia

-**gracias por curarme, debo admitir que estas heridas eran muy peligrosas para mí en el bosque-** el can se lamio los vendajes de su pata izquierda-**eres excelente con las heridas-**

-ah eso, lo aprendí con mi madre, cada vez que mi papá venia del campo siempre lo encontrábamos con moretones o rasguños. Yo observaba y a veces ayudaba con los medicamentos y vendajes, así aprendí a curar a las demás personas-

-**¿Cómo te llevas con tus padres?-** Flaky dejo caer la lata donde guardaba los rollos de algodón, su mirada decayó ante lo mencionado-**¿qué sucede?-**

-nada…solo que…bueno, ya no tengo padres ni amigos. Vendí mi alma al diablo-

-**¿a qué te refieres?-**

**-**es…es una larga historia- Flaky camino hacia el lobo y se sentó a su costado, al borde de la cama. Miro el suelo muy triste y deprimida- fue cuando supe la verdadera personalidad de Flippy. Ocurrió en la fiesta de su inauguración como Virrey…-

*****slash*****

-¡vamos, más de prisa!- Mole estaba desesperado, las fotografías que habían llegado eran de la noche de la muerte del escrunguer- maldito mocoso, ¿Cómo pudiste hacer tremenda barbaridad?- repentinamente los caballos se detuvieron, Mole se asomó por la ventana de su puerta para saber el motivo-¿qué ocurre?- dijo mirando al jinete, este le señalo al frente al obstáculo- ¡¿tú?!- dijo aterrado y nervioso

-¿ehh?- Toothy miro sorprendido al peli morado-¡vaya, pero si es el doctor de doctores, Mole!- el sachebo se acercó a donde la puerta para saludarlo- ¿A dónde va tan de prisa doc.? usted no es de hacer carreritas si no es una urgencia- a pesar de su forma tan tranquila de hablar, Mole sospechaba que él tenía algo en mente- de seguro debe ser un accidente o algo así. Sabes, yo estoy buscando a una persona, a mi escrunguer para ser precisos- Mole trago saliva mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su garganta- ¿acaso no sabes por casualidad sobre él?-

-¡no, lo siento, yo voy a atender a otra persona!- dijo el científico cerrando la cortina de su ventana. Pese a eso, el sachebo no se quitó de su lugar

-yo seguiré buscando, de seguro ese idiota debe andar buscando un lobo o algo por el estilo- Mole se paralizo al escuchar eso

-¡¿un…un lobo dijiste?!

-sip, según lo que escuchamos, un lobo ataco a unas de nuestras lavanderas en el rio. Jarred lo persiguió por toda la aldea, pero era muy ágil a pesar de su falta de patas delanteras…de seguro ya debió cazarlo y se lo está comendo él solo jajajajaja- las risas del sachikago no hacían efectos positivos en el doctor- bueno Mole me tengo que ir, hasta en otra-

-a adiós, Toothy- los caballos comenzaron con su andar, Mole estaba mucho más nervioso que antes- si ese sachikago llega a enterarse… ¡maldición, eres un imbécil Flippy!-

****slash*****

Flippy estaba en su despacho observando unos documentos, pero su mente se mantenía en otro asunto, uno de cabellos rojizos, ojos carmesí y un carácter muy agresivo, mortal, testaruda pero sobre todo, hermosa…

-Flaky…-dijo para sí mismo- creo que lo de la boda…tendrá que posponerse- tomo una fotografía la cual mostraba a los miembros de su familia; el rey su abuelo, su padre muerto, algunos tíos y tías y él, el primogénito del primer linaje y príncipe de los vampiros- pero tampoco puedo dejar de lado esto, debo encontrar a la maldita deidad y a la maldita bruja… ¡AAAHHH ESTO ES MUY DIFICIIIIL!- llevó sus manos a su cabeza y comenzó a rascársela de manera desesperante- ¡si ese maldito viejo no me hubiera puesto en esta situación…AHHHH MALDITO ANCIANOOO!-

-¿sucede algo amo Flippy?- Dont entro ante el griterío del peli verde

-Dont, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y nada sale bien o empeoran las cosas, tengo que ver el asunto de la boda, la maldita bruja y el tipo ese más el sarnoso- Dont miraba preocupado a Flippy

-permítame decirle esto, pero sería mejor que omitiera el asunto de la boda- Flippy miro intrigado a su guardaespaldas- digo, usted ya tiene una prometida que dentro de 15 días vendrá a verlo, no creo que sea apropiado encontrarlo con otra mujer-

-tienes razón, y a la vez no- dijo el joven amo en pose pensante- sabes bien que esa maldita solo quiere mi dinero, mi poder, ser parte de la familia real es su único objetivo, además es una grandísima pe/-

-¡FLIPYYYYY!- Did entro a carreritas al despacho- ¡Flippy, el tío maniático está aquí, dice que quiere hablar contigo!- Flippy y Dont bajaron detrás de Did.

La visita era Mole, este se encontraba en la sala principal caminando de un lado a otro, con el sobre en mano detrás de su espalda…

-¿qué quieres viejo ridículo?- dijo Flippy una vez llegado al lugar

-Flippy, explícame qué es esto- el peli morado lanzo el sobre a las manos del joven Virrey, este los abrió y dejo mostrar una pálida cara llena de asombro y miedo

-¡c como… ¿cómo es que…?!-

-hablemos en un sitio más privado Flippy, lleva contigo a tus muchachos que de seguro el sachikago debe estar rondando por estos lugares- haciendo caso, Flippy y los dos impuros fueron de nuevo al despacho junto al doc., las malas noticias comenzaban a atormentar la mente del peli verde, siendo perfecto escape para cierto individuo dentro de él

-**jajajaja…pronto lograre salir Flippy, pronto sere libre otra vez jajajajaja-**

*****slash*****

-**ya veo…que doloroso el ser una amante de un tipo como este-** **u_u**

-¡pero ya uno se va acostumbrando jijijijiji- ^w^

**-en serio, sigo pensando en que eres rara- e_e**

**-**¡DEJA DE DECIRME RARA, PERRO SONSO!- ÒWÓ

**-¡QUE NO SOY PERRO, SOY UN LOBO Y TAMBIEN TENGO MI NOMBRE ¿SABES?!-** ¬W¬

**-**etto…- mirando toda sonrojada- es cierto, no sé cómo te llamas-

**-cierto, eres muy despistada-** xD

**-**¡desgraciado! ¬_¬ - con cara de desprecio- pero en serio… ¿Cuál es tu nombre, si se puede saber?-

-**humm…no sé si decírtelo o no-** +w+

-no te hagas del rogar porque eso no va conmigo ò^ó –

-**ok ok, me llamo/**- antes de responder, las puertas de su habitación se abrieron de par en par, mostrando una silueta muy desconocida para Flaky más no para el lobo-**¡N NO…NO PUEDE SER…!-**

**-**¡veo que te ocultas en las faldas de esta humana, lobo cobarde!-

-¿QUÍEN ERES, QUÉ HACES EN MI HABITACION?- Flaky se puso frente al tipo mientras protegía al canino- ¡SI NO TE VAS, YO/!- una ráfaga paso cerca de ella, un cuchillo en base de huesos estaba en posición para desgarrar su piel del cuello

-si gritas…me veré forzado a cortar tu bello cuello y tomarme toda tu sangre- dijo entre susurros

-**¡dejala…ELLA NO TIENE QUE VER EN ESTO!-**

**-**¡guarda silencio si no quieres que mate a tu ama!-

-**¡NO ES MI AMA, PERO TAMPOCO DEJARE QUE LA MATES!- **el lobo se abalanzo sobre el tipo logrando soltar a Flaky

-¡ESPEREN, NO DEBEMOS PELEAR!-

-¡FLAKY CORRE, YO DETENDRE A ESTE TIPO!- su cuerpo comenzó a tomar volumen, su espalda se jorobo y luego quedo erguido, tal como un humano solo que con orejas y cola de lobo y una melena corta anaranjada- **¡NO DEJARE QUE LA MATES, MALDITO SACHEBO!-**

*****slash*****

Shiro: bien bien bien, eh aquí el sgte cap.

Kaseo: lamentamos mucho la demora, bueno nee lo lamenta más ^w^

Onnechan: chiiiii lo siento mucho, me demore mucho en serio pero espero que les guste

Shiro: si no entonces tirenle piedras +w+

MALDITOOO¡ bueno está bien, espero les agrade este cap

Quiero agradecerles por la maldita paciencia que me tienen, no se preocupen que no pienso dejar este fic, a mí también me gusto xD

Además, les informo que estoy realizando una historia muy especial, pero pronto se los anunciare en "la muerte en nuestras vidas", espérenla y pronto lo sabrán xD

Sin más que decir me despido, see you late bye by/

Shiro. ¡oye, las preguntas!-

Oneechan: ok ok =_= suéltala¡

Shiro:em…dicen que no entendieron el conflicto….

Oneechan: ¿Qué conflicto? O3o

Shiro: no lo sé =_= pero si es la guerra de los vampiros contra los sachebos esta allá arriba ^v^

Oneechan: ok la siguiente

Shiro: el amigo que tiene dentro Flippy es Fliqpy o quién es?, que ara Flaky con el lobito?, que vio o leyó Mole?

Oneechan: ¬3¬ ¿en serio?, bueno… sip, Fliqpy es quien vive dentro de Flippy, Flaky piensa proteger al sarnoso cof cof dire cof cof lobito y Mole vio unas fotografías que comprometen a Flippy con algo muy serio, no dire más de eso xD

Shiro:o/o habrá trio? WTF?

Oneechan: O/O….no lo sé xD

Shiro: HENTAII¡ bueno, no hay más

Oneechan. Okis ^/^ eso ultimo me dejo algo…jijiji

En fin, sin más que decir me despido

See you late bye bye


	11. Cambio de planes

"_A veces uno es lo que aparenta ser, no lo que dicen ser"_

_-_¡diantres, ¿quién te entrego esas fotografías?!-

-nadie, me llegaron de improviso a mi laboratorio-

-demonios… ¡esta vez se alzara una gran guerra y nadie podrá impedirla!-

-amo Flippy, debe calmarse y pensar una forma de solucionar este tema-

-así es Flippy, nosotros nos encargaremos de realizarlo-

-eso are, pero por el momento/-

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

**-¡FLAKY!**

***** [Se agrandan los problemas] *****

-¡APURENCE!- Flippy y sus vasallos corrieron hacia la habitación de la jovencita, dándose con la sorpresa de que la puerta estaba destrozada por fuera-no pudo ser el lobo… ¡maten al intruso en la habitación de Flaky!-

**-¡Entendido!-** Did y Dont entraron a la habitación listos para atacar, pero lo que vieron los dejo con cara de WTF?

**-**et…to… ¿se…señorita…Flaky?- Dont miraba con sus ojos en forma de puntitos (._.)

**-**¡¿es en serio?!- Did miraba como el pie de Flaky estaba apoyado sobre el cuerpo del intruso, mientras que el pobre lobo yacía en el piso con cara de "¿eh?"

**-**¡¿qué sucede Flaky….eh?!- Flippy entro para quedar con la misma expresión que los tres demonios-¿qué haces Flaky?- (¬_¬)

**-**¡e este tipo entro a mi habitación y trato de matarme!- (ó^ò)

-pero…- su mirada fue al sujeto debajo del pie de la peli roja- ¿Qué paso? (¬_¬)

*****flash back*****

-con que ella es una querida de los vampiros que viven aquí- Toothy miraba con desprecio a Flaky y al lobo, este se interpuso delante de ella

-**¡aléjate de ella, es una simple humana!-**

**-**¡jah, una simple humana que salva la vida de un lobo despreciable!-

**-¡NO DEJARE QUE LA TOQUES, MALDITO SACHEBO!- ** giro su mirada a la de ella -**¡Flaky huye de aquí, yo lo detendré mientras!-** el físico del lobo se transformó dado la apariencia de un humano, Flaky estaba paralizada ante aquel escenario-**¡FLAKY REACCIONA!- **pero el lobo se percató de ello

-¡PE PERO ¿QUÉ HAGO?!- quedo en su sitio, su cerebro le decía que corriera, que llamara a Flippy y los demás, pero su cuerpo estaba muerto, no respondía ante dicha petición- ¡T TENGO…MIEDO…!- su voz entre cortada y una lagrima salir de sus rojizos orbes provocó una ira inmensa en el demonio

-**¡maldición, no dejaré que la lastimes!-** se colocó a la defensiva, el sachebo en pose de ataque, estaba preparado para dar el primer paso

-¡eso lo veremos!- de un rápido salto, Toothy atravesó la punta de su lanza sobre hombro de la bestia, haciéndole sacar un doloroso aullido, más no se detuvo ahí. Saco el arma y volvió a incrustarlo en el abdomen del can, pero este reacciono más rápido y logro alejarse, tan solo recibiendo un corte no tan profundo arriba de su cadera- ¡deja de moverte, tengo que matarte!-

-**¡¿crees que con pedírmelo te are caso?!-** dijo el can, sus garras traseras se aferraban en las paredes, así lograría embestirlo desde la pared con un punto ciego para el sachebo

-¡ni creas que así me ganaras!- el peli morado alzo la vista y también la lanza, aguardando a que el animal fuera hacia él y se atravesara con el arma

-**¡diablos!-** dijo, pero gracias a sus rápidos movimientos pudo desviar su ruta para caer a un lado del nativo. Este no desaprovechó la oportunidad y aplasto con la reversa de la lanza sobre la pata izquierda del lobo, quebrándole los dedos-**¡MALDITO!-** exclamo gritando con toda fiereza

-¡jajaja, ni creas que un inútil lobo me detendrá, yo soy el Sachikago más poderoso de la tribu norte, así que nadie podrá vencerme!-

-¡DEJALO EN PAZ!- detrás de la escena, la temblorosa figura de Flaky se enfrentaba /indirectamente/ al intruso-¡no dejare que lo lastimes!-

-¡maldita humana, estaba cambiando de opinión pero ahora te matare!- se acercó a ella con mucha calma, el demonio tirado en el suelo con el dolor en su pata le impedía protegerla

-**¡maldición, Flaky…!-** tan solo podía ver como el nativo se acercaba cada vez más a ella

-matare a todo aquel que esté involucrado con las criaturas demoniacas- su cuerpo fue acercándose de manera peligrosa pero seductora hacia la peli roja, ella se ponía más nerviosa y roja de la intromisión del peli morado- que lastima que se tenga que desperdiciar un caramelo tan delicioso como tú- …bien, este es un aviso para todo aquel que le diga eso a una chica…en especial a la Flaky de esta historia

-nunca…- se los dije- nunca me digas… ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRME CARAMELO, MALDITO ESTÚPIDO! (ÒwÓ)- no pudo verlo, fue muy rápido. La punta del pie fue a parar en el rostro coqueto del sachikago, haciendo que su nariz explotara derramando sangre

-¡MALDITA, ME ROMPISTE LA NARIZ! (+^+) - Toothy cayó al suelo cubriendo su rostro manchado en rojo mientras que lloraba como un niño de 5 años - ¡ahora me las pagaras, humana horrible!-

-¡tú empezaste por decirme caramelo, nunca me digas así!\(ò_ó\)- Flaky votaba chispas y rayos

-¡¿es que no entendiste el cumplido, cerebro de pollo?!- Toothy recibió un punta pie en sus "semillas de sachebo"- ¡AAAAHHHH!-(*0*)

-¡no me digas cerebro de pollo, cabeza de ciruela!- (¬^¬)

-¡para tu información, la ciruela es roja, yo no tengo nada rojo en mí como lo tienes tú, cuerpo de lombriz! –

-¡KYEEEEEEEEEE!- su mortal grito agudo ensordeció al peli morado, haciendo que cayera al suelo con las manos en la cabeza

-¡CALLATEEE!- de repente cayo desmayado, su cabeza le daba vueltas mientras le coronaba una aureola de estrellitas con el rostro de la peli roja

-**e…etto…-** el lobo se quedó viendo todo con cara de póker face-** em… ¿qué paso con…la humana tierna…?._.**

-¡odio a los idiotas que dicen tonterías, odio los piropos y más de tipos como este!- señalando con su dedo envuelto en fuego- ¡odio a estos miserables!-

*****Flash back*****

-…- todos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos

-¿solo por eso…lo mataste?- dijo Flippy sentado en el mueble de la recamara

-¡detesto que me digan esas cosas, no lo soporto!- como acto reflejo, Flaky se abrazó mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos

-¡qué extraña eres!- Did se acercó a la peli roja, como respuesta obtuvo un puñete en la mejilla-¡HEEEEY!-

-te lo tienes merecido Did, nunca trates así a la señorita- ~(+v+)~

-¡vas a ver, te voy a/!- Did cayó al suelo por la súper patada de Red

-cállate que me molestas- dijo el peli rojo mostrando su sínica sonrisa (^v^)

-por lo que veo, ese lobito se transformó según tú para protegerte…dudo mucho dado a su naturaleza de atacar a los humanos- el peli verde no quito la mirada del decadente demonio, este lo miraba desafiante como respondiéndole

-¡él me protegió, pero dado a su aspecto no logro detener al miserable ese!- defendió Flaky

-como sea, ahora estamos en un asunto mucho más grave gracias a ustedes tres- Flippy señalo al lobo, a Flaky y a Mole. Este último pregunto

-¿y por qué yo?- señalándose a sí mismo

-tú por haberte encontrado con este nativo y haberlo guiado a estas tierras-

-como si fuera a propósito- (¬_¬)

-¿y yo por qué?- dijo Flaky inflando sus mejillas

-por haber pisoteado a un sachikago- respondió Flippy mirando al hombre tirado en el suelo, amordazado hasta los dedos de los pies

-¡ese idiota entro a mi habitación, es por ello que lo patee en los/!- hasta ahí nomás xD

-**admito mi culpa, debí haber acabado con ese sachebo - ** dijo el lobo con cara de arrepentido y el rabo entre las piernas

-no – dijo Flippy- la culpa son de tus pulgas (¬_¬)-

-….- todos se le quedaron viendo

-dado a que esas asquerosidades consumen tu sangre, tu olor se esparció por toda la casa atrayendo al sachikago. Es por ello que debimos exterminarte antes-

-¡Flippy, ya habíamos acordado en que no haríamos eso!- Flaky se interpuso en la conversación, el joven amo se le quedo viendo seriamente- es cierto que está sucio y apestoso-

-**¡OYE!- (òwó)**

-pero podemos solucionar esto ¿verdad?, digo, podemos convencerle a este tipo que nos perdone, hablando se solucionan las cosas ¿no?- el silencio por parte de todos desanimo a la peli roja- sé que…este asunto mágico no me concierne, pero estoy aquí para ayudarte Flippy-

-en verdad te raptamos (/*3*)/- dijo Did, a lo que recibió un golpe de su compañero

-cállate Did, ya estas colmándome la paciencia- (+w+)

-prometí ayudarte por el deseo de liberarme, pero todo esto también afecta a los humanos, y obviamente a todas las personas del pueblo. Déjame hacer algo útil aparte de fingir ser tu novia, déjame encargarme de ese sachikago, yo sé que podre convencerlo-

-Fla…Flaky…- Flippy miraba con asombro la seriedad de las palabras de la joven peli roja, no mentía, se podía apreciar claramente en sus ojos carmesí- ya veo…habla con el sachikago- las palabras del joven virrey dejaron blancos a sus guardaespaldas y al científico

-¡gracias Flippy!- de la nada, Flaky abrazo muy fuerte al peli verde, todos quedaron más blancos aún- ¡te prometo que no te decepcionare!- dijo alzando el pulgar al aire

-eso espero, por tu bien espero que logres convencerlo, o me veré en la situación de succionarte toda la sangre- sin importarle la cara de ¿eh? De Flaky, Flippy se marchó de la habitación hacia su despacho- _tengo que hacer algo, es imposible que esta tonta convenza a un sachikago, y más cuando su escrunguer murió a manos de un vampiro-_

Mientras tanto, en la escena del crimen…

-¿y cómo piensas convérselo?- pregunto Mole mirando al desmayado sachebo- estos tipos son muy difíciles de tratar, son especiales y se creen la mejor especie en la tierra-

-¡yo sé cómo bajarle a alguien de sus nubes!- dijo la peli roja mientras se remangaba y mostraba su puño en vuelo

-¿de verdad piensa convencerlo de esa manera, señorita Flaky?- ._.

-¡jajajaja y yo que creía que Flaky era una inútil jajajajajaj!-

-¡claro que no lo soy, tan solo pienso mostrarle lo fuerte que soy, así me escuchara y podre convencerlo!-

-espera un momento- Mole se acercó a Flaky interumpiendo su espacio privado, ella se puso muy roja ante la cercanía de sus rostros- tus ojos me dicen que quieres ofrecer tu ayuda para salvar a todos, pero tu mente me dice que lo haces por otra cosa-

-e…..¿EH?-

-¡oye, aleja tu sucia cara de ella!- (/ò^ó)/ Did estaba a punto de darle un golpe, pero Red lo sujeto del cuello de su camisa

-tranquilo Did, el doctor Mole sabe lo que hace, ¿cierto doctor?- pero cuando lo vio, los labios de Mole estaban pegados en la frente de Flaky-¡QUITE SU DEPRABADA BOCA DE LA SEÑORITA FLAKY!- Q(ÒwÓQ)

-¡eh…etto…!- Flaky estaba completamente roja, al igual que su cabello (literalmente xD)

-cálmense, tan solo estoy averiguando el verdadero motivo- limpio sus labios con la manga de su antebrazo, luego volvió a mirar a la enrojecida jovencita- veo que tus verdaderos sentimientos aún no florecen, pero pronto saldrán a la luz- dio una risa a medias y luego se marchó en dirección al despacho- hay cosas de qué hablar, dejen a la señorita con el sachikago para que conversen- salió cerrando la puerta

-¡pero que atrevido es este!- Dont fue donde Flaky y la tomo de la cintura con su brazo izquierdo, con el derecho tomo de su barbilla- ¿se encuentra bien señorita Flaky, necesita algo?- los profundos y sensuales ojos de Splendont estremecieron a Flaky, su cuerpo se erizo de tal forma que hasta las puntas de su cabello se alzaron-¿sucede algo?-

-¡s su…sue…tame…!- (*0*)

-¡oye idiota, la estas asfixiando! – Splendid abrazo a Flaky por encima de su pecho liberándola de su compañero- ¿es que no vez que la pobre tubo mucho por hoy?-

-hum…la noto muy caliente- dijo Dont en pose de sabiduría

-¡eres un enfermo!- grito el peli celeste

-**oigan… ¿no deberían dejarla en paz?, los tres la están tocando inapropiadamente-** los dos guardianes voltearon y miraron al pobre hombre lobo en el suelo

-c creo q que mejor se retiran…tengo que hablar con él- Flaky empujo a los dos fuera de su habitación

-**¿inapropiadamente?-** se dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

*****slash*****

-bien Flippy, sé muy bien que eso de hablar con el sachikago no va a funcionar, por ello necesito saber qué es lo que harás exactamente- Mole estaba de pie frente a Flippy con la mano puesta sobre el escritorio, Flippy permanecía quieto en su sillón meditando sobre el asunto

-sabes bien que no tengo alternativa que enfrentar mi culpa, debo de rebelar la muerte del escrunguer ante los sachebos y entregar mi cuerpo para la muerte- sus palabras eran pronunciadas con mucha seriedad y firmeza, aunque dentro de él el miedo a enfrentarse a la muerte era algo que lo aterraba como a todo el mundo

-¡no seas estúpido!- sus manos golpearon la mesa, haciendo retumbar la copa de sangre sobre esta-¡no puedo creer las estupideces que dices, recuerda que eres el príncipe de los vampiros!-

-¡sé lo que soy, por ello también sé la responsabilidad que llevo!- unos segundos de un tormentoso silencio inundo la habitación, Mole y Flippy se calmaron

-sabes que aún eres un niño, solo por tene20 años piensas que todo se solucionara según lo que tú piensas- Mole camino hacia la puerta dispuesto a irse- trata de pensar bien las cosas, por mientras mantén cautivo al sachikago- abrió la puerta para retirarse, más recibió una avalancha de los cuerpos de Did y Dont- ¿qué hacen aquí?- pregunto mirando a los jóvenes tirados en el suelo

-tan solo queríamos saber cómo andaban las cosas- respondió Dont algo preocupado

-oye Flippy, ¿piensas hacer algo con el sachebo ese?, me preocupa un poco que vaya a hacerle algo a Flaky- dijo Did, a lo que su compañero, intrigado y sorprendido le pregunta

-¿desde cuándo a ti te preocupa la señorita Flaky?- o_o

-¿Qué tiene de malo?, recuerda que es la "prometida de Flippy"- dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos ¬_¬

-la farsa será cancelada, ahora hay cosas peores que resolver- los tres miraron a Flippy- una batalla se desatara por mi culpa, debo resolverlo de la forma más segura posible para todos…incluyéndola a ella-

-¿y cómo piensa solucionar eso, amo Flippy?-

-sí Flippy, ¿qué piensas hacer?- ante la interrogativa de los guardaespaldas, Flippy bajo su mirada muy deprimido, Mole se dio cuenta del motivo

-entones piensas recurrir a él, ¿verdad?- Flippy asintió con la cabeza sin dejar esa expresión en su rostro

-¡pe pero…¿vas a ir donde el abuelo?- dijo Did muy alterado

-¿en verdad piensa recurrir con el rey, amo Flippy?- Dont estaba en la misma preocupación

-así es, pero no aceptara nada si no hago lo que él pide…y ya saben lo que quiere el maldito anciano- todos, incluyendo a Mole se consternaron ante lo mencionado- si acepto sus términos, me ayudara a resolver todo este caos…-

-pero…- Dont se acercó hacia el peli verde- ¿qué pasara…con la señorita Flaky?- todos vieron a Flippy, este quedo unos segundos pensando en la respuesta que daría, pero no necesito mucho tiempo ya que era obvia la respuesta

-voy a liberarla, ya no me sirve si no hay nada que fingir-

*****slash*****

-**¿en serio piensas hablar con él?, creo que tu plan es algo incoherente-** mientras el lobo permanecía recostado en la cama, ya con su forma animal, Flaky atendía al sachebo el cual aún permanecía inconsciente y amarrado, pero solo sus extremidades

-siempre solucione las cosas hablando, no es necesario recurrir a la fuerza bruta…como lo hace Flippy y los otros dos (¬_¬)-

-**pero…haa…como quieras, por cierto me llamo Handy, me olvide decírtelo-** dijo el lobo

-que lindo nombre, pero también me preguntaba…- mirando las patas delanteras, Handy se percató de ello

-**fue una pelea con otro hombre lobo, gane la batalla pero perdí mis manos-**

**-**lo siento…no fue mi intención-

**-no te preocupes, no eres la única que me pregunta por eso**- Flaky miro al can-**no es lo que crees-**

-ah, ya veo- tomo las prendas del nativo y comenzó a revisar el cuerpo- tiene muchas cicatrices, debe ser un gran guerrero-

**-naaa, todos tienen cicatrices por que se los hacen ellos mismos, quieren aparentar ser fuertes -** ¬_¬

**-**jajajajaj, no seas tan malo con él-

**-dices que no sea malo, pero si no te acuerdas… ¡EL ME ATACÓ!- **mostrando colmillos y venitas en su frente (ÒwÓ)

-etto…jejeje…perdón (-_-)"- Flaky continuo con las gasas recorriendo los brazos del sachebo, cuando de pronto este despertó abriendo los ojos lentamente

**-**eh… ¿Dónde estoy?-

**-¡AHHH!-** \(\O.O)dijeron los dos

**-**¿eh?... ¡USTEDES!-

**-¡NO TE ATREVAS A LASTIMARLA, ELLA TE ESTA SALVANDO LA VIDA!-** Handy trato de ponerse de pie, pero sus débiles fuerzas se lo impedían

-¡tranquilo Handy, yo me encargo!- Flaky tomo unas vendas y comenzó a envolver el brazo izquierdo de Toothy- estas muy mal herido, déjame curarte y así podremos conversar tranquilamente-

-¡¿y tú crees que yo quiero hablar contigo?!-

-tan solo quiero ayudarte antes de que te enfermes, quieras o no te curare, luego hablaremos- sin importarle la mirada de odio y repulsión del peli morado, continuo limpiando las heridas con las gazas empapadas en alcohol

-_pero que tipa tan rara, a pesar de decirle que no está mocosa me desespera con su terquedad… ¡demonios!- _Toothy se calmó, dejo que Flaky lo curara, cosa que le pareció muy extraño a Handy

-_**no debo bajar la guardia, este idiota puede ser capaz de dañarla una vez recuperado- **_Handy no cerró los ojos por ningún segundo, a pesar del cansancio y el peso de sus parpados por hacerlo dormir.

*****slash*****

-¿está seguro amor Flippy? (ó_ò)- Dont se sentía muy mal ante la decisión del joven virrey, Did no era la excepción

-¡noooo, y lo bien que empezaba a caerme! (TT^TT)- Did se cubrió el rostro con su antebrazo, con la otra sujetaba una bolsa de galletas que Dont había traído para Flaky

-¡oigan, saben perfectamente para qué la traje!- los dos guardaron silencio- si le pido ayuda al viejo ese, tendré que aceptar sus condiciones y una de esas es casarme con esa tonta de Lammy- entrecerró sus ojos, el odio por la mencionada era expresado a simple vista en su rostro- no tendré más opción, además Flaky quería su libertad ¿no?-

-humm…esto se pondrá muy difícil- Mole interrumpió- me eh dado cuenta de ciertas cosillas en ella, pero si las digiera el ciclo del destino no correría, por ello cerrare mi boca- (e_e)

-ya hablo, ahora tiene que decirlo, doctor Mole- dijo Dont (¬_¬)

-¡así es, no te hagas el interesante ahora!- dijo Did (ò_ó)

-no se me apetece- ante la respuesta de Mole, los guardaespaldas lo tomaron del cuello y comenzaron a agitarlo

**-¡di de una vez lo que tienes que decir!-** dijeron los dos a la vez}

-¡Did, Dont, paren de una vez!- ante la orden, ambos mencionados soltaron al científico, quien por los movimientos cayo mareado viendo estrellas- dime Mole, ¿qué son esas "cosillas" del que hablas?, ¿qué tiene que ver Flaky en esto, aparte de fingir ser mi prometida?-

-no es nada serio, tan solo digo que hay algo en esa jovencita que me llama mucho la atención, y que también debería interesarte- Flippy contuvo la respiración, luego la exhalo con un largo suspiro

-no entiendo tus tonterías, pero la decisión está hecha- Flippy se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia la puerta- Dont, encárgate de las cosas de Flaky, Did, consígueme sangre fresca, yo seré quien la eche de aquí-

-pe pero amo…- Dont iba a tomar el hombro del peli verde, pero este miro de reojo a Red con unos ojos dorados, una corriente fría paso por el cuerpo de Splendont- e entiendo, amo Flippy-

-bien, háganlo de inmediato- sin más se retiró del despacho, los tres personajes se quedaron un poco consternados ante la decisión, pero no podían hacer nada

-es algo difícil de decidir, espero que Flippy sepa lo que está haciendo- Mole se retiró de lo más tranquilo, dejando algo entristecidos a los jóvenes restantes

-vamos Did, realicemos las labores que nos encomendó el amo Flippy-

-no me dan ganas de hacer algo…-dijo el peli celeste muy decaído, Dont no lo cacheteo, ni lo pisoteo, él también se sentía de la misma forma- ¡demonios, Flippy hace tonterías muy seguido, es un…!-

-cálmate Splendid, sea cual sea la decisión del amo, sabes que no podemos contradecirle…le debemos nuestras vidas por completo…- un aura nostálgica recorrió por la mente del peli rojo, igual ocurría en el peli celeste- pero Did, recuerda que el amo nunca ha fallado en sus planes, siempre logra resolverlo de algún modo- su compañero no dijo nada, se retiró con mucho berrinche al pasillo a conseguir lo que Flippy le pidió.

*****slash*****

-¡listo, con esto será suficiente!-dijo la joven peli roja secando el sudor de su frente, casi todo el dorso del peli morado estaba cubierto por apósitos y vendajes- tendrás que descansar por unos minutos, la pomada debe hacer su efecto-

-te dije que no quiero nada de ti, apestosa humana-

-¡tú también eres un humano, y no apesto, me baño todos los días!- dijo Flaky inflando sus mejillas

-¡yo no soy como tú, yo soy mucho mejor en todo lo que concierna a ser cazador!-

-¡yo no soy una cazadora, pero al menos tengo modales!-

-**¡ya cállense los dos!-** intervino el peli naranja- **¡nadie es perfecto ¿vale?, ahora dejen de gritar o me reventaran los tímpanos!-**

-l lo siento… (-_-) –

-¡tch, no me importa tu sarnoso perro, lo único que quiero es que me liberen de una buena vez!- Toothy trato de zafarse de las cuerdas que lo aprisionaban de pies y manos, pero el nudo estaba muy bien elaborado

-**no te moleste-** dijo Handy-** uno de los dueños de esta casa te amarro muy bien, así que no creo que puedas liberarte-**

-¡es cierto!- dijo como recordando lo acontecido-¡ahora que lo recuerdo, este es un nido de chupasangres!-

-¡o oye, no les digas así!- Flaky interpuso defendiendo a los tres vampiros, cosa que a Toothy le pareció muy extraño

-¿a ti…nunca te mordieron?- dijo mirando la zona de su cuello, tratando de ubicar algún indicio de mordida

-¡claro que no, ellos jamás me harían algo así!- dijo, más pensó lo contrario- _etto…mientras no los provoqué _(-_-)"_-_

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que ni ellos ni este sarnoso te ataquen?- sus palabras eran resaltadas con ímpetu, Handy se quedó tranquilo ya que su única intención era irse del castillo

-yo sé…- dijo la joven dama con la mirada al suelo- sé que ellos nunca me lastimarían, al contrario, ellos me ayudarían en cualquier situación… ¡ellos son buenas personas!- sus palabras las reforzó con una mirada de alegría y esperanza- el nativo se quedó mirándola muy asombrado

-me intriga la firmeza que tienes- dijo sin dejar de verla- creo que… acabas de obtener toda mi atención…- estas últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas con cierta sensualidad, Flaky miro hacia otro lado con las mejillas encendidas haciendo que cierto lobito se enojara…o se pusiera celoso

-**Flaky, no pierdas el tiempo coqueteando y dile de una vez lo que quieres que haga-**

-¡yo n no estoy c coqueteando!- dijo muy nerviosa y molesta- pero tienes razón, no debo perder tiempo- dirigió su mirada a Toothy, este se quedó confundido- escuche señor/-

-espera, tengo un nombre, no me gusta que me digan señor…me hacen sentir muy… ¿señor?- ._.

-ettoooo…. (._.) – un segundo de silencio -¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-¡me llamo Toothy, el sachikago más fuerte!-

-de acuerdo, Toothy, quiero conversar sobre lo ocurrido hace unos instantes-

-¿quieres que olvide todo y me vaya como si nada?...estás loca- (¬_¬)

-¡espere, necesita saber las razones por las que le pido eso!- (*^*)

-oye preciosa, aunque e des todas las escusas del mundo no pienso cambiar de opinión, yo vine aquí a cazar al lobo que ataco a mi escrunguer, y no me pienso ir si no es llevando su cadáver sobre mi espalda, y también podría matar a uno de los chupasangre que vive en este lugar-

-¡e espere, no diga tonterías por favor!- a pesar de su esfuerzo, Flaky no conseguía que el nativo la escuchara, esto preocupaba a Handy, pero también angustiaba mucho más a la persona detrás de la puerta, el cual escuchaba la conversación

**-¿eh?...ese tipo es…-** dijo haciendo referencia sobre el intruso detrás de la puerta

**-**es por ello que no debe decir nada, una guerra entre ustedes contra los vampiros sería muy dolorosa, tan solo conseguirían muertes en vano-

**-**¿Cómo puedes decirme que me vaya después de que este lobo me ataco?, si quieres que guarde silencio entonces déjame matarlo, y sobre los vampiros, bueno, a ellos se me está prohibido tocarlos-

**-**¡NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE HAGAS ESO!- Flaky se levantó del piso-¡no dejare que mate a este animal, él no merece la muerte, nadie la merece!-

-¡entonces no puedo pactar lo que me dices, además mis compañeros están buscándome y a mi escrunguer!- la mente de Flaky se paralizo por unos instantes-¡si llegan a descubrirme en este lugar, tengan por seguro que ni Dante los podrá salvar!-

-¡e espera!- sabía sobre el tema del escrunguer, si averiguaban que Flippy y los demás lo mataron, ya nada podrá detenerlos-em…t te propongo algo…- Toothy y Handy la miraron intrigados

-¿qué me vas a dar a cambio de mi silencio?- su pregunta no fue respondida, pero la tímida mirada y un rojizo en sus mejillas señalaban algo que al parecer, lo cautivo al peli morado, pero desesperando al demonio postrado en la cama

-**Flaky…-** dijo Handy al tener en mente lo que se proponía la joven peli roja

-hum…ya veo- dijo mirando toda la figura de la pequeña- si me lo propones de esa manera, no podría negarme a tu petición…-

-¡¿e enserio piensas aceptarlo?!- dijo sorpresivamente muy animada

-cla…claro…- dijo sorprendido el peli morado

-¡qué alegría, entonces te daré toda mi plantación de fresas de mi familia!-

-…- Toothy y Handy la miraron con cara de póker face

-¡MALDITA EMBUSTERA!- los colmillos y chispas de Toothy se clavaron en la pobre Flaky-¡¿CREES QUE CON UNAS CUANTAS FRUTAS LOGRARAS SILENCIARME?!-

-¡¿EHHHH?!-

-¡PENSE QUE ME DARIAS OTRA COSA EN VES DE ESO, MENTIROSA!-

-¡¿QUÉ CREISTE QUE TE IBA A DAR?!- Toothy bajo la mirada hacia la figura de Flaky, esta al presenciarlo llevó la palma de su mano…o mejor dicho su puño hacia el rostro de Toothy, rompiéndole de nuevo la nariz

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!- Toothy comenzó a revolcarse del dolor, Handy disfrutaba de la escena

-**¡dale duro Flaky, destrózalo!-** animaba el animal mientras movía sus orejas

-¡co cómo pudiste pensar en esas cosas, depravado!-

-eres tan inocente, Flaky- la voz detrás de la joven paralizo a todos, incluso al adolorido sachikago

-¡F Flippy…!- e quedo mirándolo con miedo y nerviosismo, en cambio él no expresaba enojo o terror, era tranquila pero algo deprimente- Flaky…debemos hablar…-

-¡e espera Flippy, dijiste que si lograba convencerlo, yo/-

-¡quiero que te vayas de mi casa, ahora mismo!-

-…. ¿eh?-

****slash*****

BUENAS BUENAS Y MÁS BUENAAAAAS…..

Ok no, TT^TT GOMENASAAAAI! Me demore mucho en terminar el cap de ahora, es que con mucho trabajo en casa, los estudios (y algunos vicios más xD) no pude subirlo a tiempo lo siento mucho¡

Shiro: oye ¬_¬ te demoraste mucho, ¿qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?-

Oneechan: lo siento….Q.Q

Shiro: -_- ….olvidalo. hay preguntas por responder

Oneechan: okis, sueltalas Shiro¡

Shiro: haber…dicen que quieren saber del pasado del par de bestias del fic, osea de Did y Dont

Oneechan: bueno, ese tema se verá más adelante, tan solo sean pacientes que pronto se los escribiré

Shiro. Eso es todo o.o

Oneechan: muy bien

Sin más que decir me despido

See you late bye bye


	12. no siempre sale lo que quieres

"_Lo que bien llega, mal se va"_

-¡q…que me… ¿v vaya?...?!-

-quiero que te largues de mi castillo-

-p por qué… ¿por qué quieres que…?-

-ya no me sirves-

***** [Adiós al infierno] *****

-je…jeje…etto…Flippy…- Flaky quedo en shock, tratando de disimular una sonrisa cargada de emociones- e entonces…ya no…soy útil…-

-así es- resoplo de manera fría y severa- no te quiero en mi castillo, no te quiero en mi vida, y mucho menos con nosotros, los demonios. Te olvidaras de todo esto y volverás a tu antigua vida como campesina, ya no serás expuesta a los temas demoniacos, nunca más- su fiera mirada se profundizaba cada vez en los orbes rojos de Flaky, ella sentía un helado frio recorrer su espalda, llegando rápidamente hacia su corazón, el cual lo sentía palpitar de manera exagerada

-p pero… ¿por qué ya no/?-

-ya no me eres útil, ya toda la farsa se acabó y no te necesito más- dio dos pasos delante y poso sus gélidos ojos verdes sobre el lobo, luego en el sachikago quienes miraban con cierto temor al anfitrión- Dont está preparando tus cosas, te otorgare algunos vestidos, y dinero también, más nunca volverás-

-no…- dijo casi en susurros- no deseo nada de ropa, ni dinero…lo que quiero es no irme de aquí, no hasta que todo esto se soluciones- con su mirada recorrió el ruedo de aquel vestido simple y sencillo, la cual estaba manchada de sangre producto de la herida de Handy- te di mi palabra, por ello no descansare hasta que esta batalla quede en paz/-

-eres una estúpida-

-¿eh…?-

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que una simple humana como tú, sin poder alguno sobre nuestra era roja, puede convencer a uno de nuestros mayores enemigos de la historia? ¿Cómo puedes impedir algo en cuestión de minutos lo que muchos trataron acabarlo por años?- sus palabras confirmaban la realidad de la joven peli roja. Era una cuestión de razonamiento dado que ella, hija de simples mortales, no podía hacerle frente siquiera a un vampiro. La impotencia emergió desde su interior, dándole a entender la verdadera magnitud del asunto, pero incluso ella misma sabía que rendirse era de cobardes, y sus padres la criaron para nunca rendirse a consta de todo

-seré una simple humana, la cual no pertenece a un mundo tan místico como el de ustedes…pero…- poso sus ojos en el rostro del joven virrey- no voy a permitirlo, nunca me rendí, y sé que aún soy de utilidad, no puedes echarme así como si nada- Flippy estaba sorprendido ante la decisión de ella, pero sin mostrar expresión alguna- ¡yo sé que puedo dar más de mí!- por un segundo cayo en cuenta en las palabras y forma en como hablo, sabía bien que no se debía referir a él de la forma más cercana, porque claro está que no eran nada, aunque ella deseara. Su corazón latía con fuerza, sentía que la sangre subía a su cabeza y pintaba de rojo todo su rostro. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a jugar, ella desde tiempo quería librarse de ese maniático enfermo, pero a l vez quería estar a su lado. Cosas que a uno lo desesperan, a ella la carcomían por dentro, sentía vergüenza en la forma en como le había gritado

-¿acaso no sabes cuál es tu lugar en este castillo?- aquella pregunta libero de los tormentosos pensamientos a Flaky. Levantó la mirada de lo que lo había llevado al suelo por lo apenada que estaba, pero al ver sus ojos, estos emitían una cierta ira hacia ella

-¿eh…?- su inocente pregunta hizo chasquear la lengua del vampiro

-sabes cuál es tu lugar en este castillo ¿verdad?, o deseas acaso que te lo recuerde- con aquello sentencio definitivamente su punto malo de él, y es que ella tenía ojos para verlo de manera razonable, entendiendo la situación en la que se encontraba, ahora lo despreciaba. Sabía cuál era su rol en ese lugar, fingir amar a una persona y casarse con él para librarse de la maldición, aunque el fingir no sería un problema. Desde que lo vio supo de inmediato que sería su amor platónico, ahora más que nunca lo sabe, pero al recordárselo sentía que todo ese amor oculto se esfumaba con el soplido de sus labios con aquellas palabras

-sé cuál es…era…mi posición en este lugar, no necesitas recordármelo- mantuvo su firme mirada, aunque por dentro las ganas de llorar y mandarle un buen golpe eran retenidas a la fuerza- tan solo que todo esto…bueno- cerró sus ojos, plasmando en ellos la imagen de sus padres, amigos del pueblo y vecinos, pero lo que más se ilustraba en aquellas imágenes era el rostro de su amor platónico- t tienes razón…Flippy- mascullo triste y vencida ante él- mi lugar en este lugar está finalizado, ahora es tiempo de volver a mi aburrida vida de campesina, empezar lo que debí haber hecho mucho antes, y trabajar con todo- hizo una pausa- perdí unos cuantos días para nada…todo fue una pérdida de tiempo, ¿verdad, Flippy?- una melancólica sonrisa se mostró en su rostro, además sus ojos brillaban como deseando liberar ciertas lagrimas

-las cosas dan vueltas, Flaky, no es que haya deseado que algo así se arme-él se percató de aquellas señales, pero no podía darse marcha atrás. Su destino ya había sido marcado al ser nombrado príncipe de las tinieblas, ahora debía tomar la responsabilidad de aquel importante titulo

-pero hay algo que me preocupa- borro su sonrisa para mostrar un rostro serio-las consecuencias están dirigidas directamente a los humanos, no creas que eso no ha de importarme. Gente inocente deberá pagar con sus vidas ante una estúpida batalla-

-por ello no debes preocuparte- menciono de manera algo más tranquila, pero sin dejar de mirarla con esos endemoniados ojos verdes- yo mismo me encargare de que ningún humano muera, sea cual sea el lugar- Flaky detuvo sus emociones por un momento, la razón le indicaba cierta duda en aquellas palabras. A pesar de ser él quien lo prometía, no podía contar con la promesa de que los sachebos no fueran a implicar a los humanos, para luego perjudicar a los vampiros en tomar decisiones y acabaran asesinando a ambos

-siendo tú el que me lo prometa, no significa que pueda estar tranquila- dio una rápida mirada al sachikago- ¿Cómo me aseguraras que ellos no interferirán con nosotros?, ¿acaso es posible que los sachebos no se metan con los humanos?-

-espera mocosa- interrumpió Toothy ofendido por la sorpresiva cuestión de la peli roja- no sé cuál es el motivo de esta supuesta guerra, pero nosotros no nos metemos con los humanos si no fuera por una causa justa, como talar los árboles, matar animales indefensos y más. Si nosotros matamos a algún ser humano, créeme que yo mismo me encargaría de cercenar las cabezas de aquellos culpables, y de paso hacerme el castigo más grande de mi vida por permitir eso- firmes ante su palabra, eso se podía apreciar a simple vista en aquellos morados y brillantes ojos de nativo- no permitiría que ningún humano muera, solo sí no hacen algo contra la naturaleza-

-entonces ¿por qué intentaste matarme?- Toothy miro hacia otro lado, dándose unos segundos para dar una coherente respuesta, dado a la reciente situación

-eres…bueno, eras la querida de este asqueroso vampiro- sus palabras tensaron el cuerpo de Flaky y sus mejillas se tornaban más rojas que antes - siendo uno de ellos, era justo acabar con tu vida y sacarte de ese martirio…- el tonos de su voz cambio a uno más drástico, acentuando cada palabra a mencionar-ningún humano desearía ser apresado…bajo las garras de monstruos como estos- Flippy escuchaba atentamente cada palabra del sachikago, y es que estaba en lo cierto dado a la sufrida y tortuosa imagen que tiene de Flaky, cuando acepto con mucho dolor y tristeza el ser su amante a ficción

-es cierto, ningún humano desea estar bajo nuestras manos- dijo el peli verde captando la atención de los presentes- es por ello que te libero, ya no me eres útil de todas formas-

-p pero… ¡esto no puede acabar así!- Flaky se levantó del piso y camino directo a su ex amo- ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer para que sangre inocente no se derrame? ¿A quién piensas sacrificar para que esta guerra no se levanté?- sus intensos y vidriosos ojos reflejaban el rostro de Flippy, más no su atormentada alma que ocultaba bajo su mortal mirada- dímelo Flippy, a pesar del poco tiempo, sé muy bien que tú aras algo atentando la vida de alguien. Dime de quien Flippy-

-amo Flippy, las cosas de la señorita están listas, esperando para llevarlas con el carruaje a su humilde morada- Splendont se acercó a la habitación, pero al observar la situación opto por retirarse, más no pudo por el nuevo mandato de su joven amo

-Splendont, encárgate que la señorita regrese bien a su hogar, también una vez llegado desase sus maletas y guarda sus pertenencias donde creas conveniente…yo me encargare de lo demás- Red afirmo con una reverencia, pero al saber que su amo se encargaría de lo último prefirió quedarse a esperar. Él y su compañero sabían bien en como terminaría el asunto

-¿q qué p piensas hacer?- Flaky quedo pálida al escuchar lo último de Flippy, pero más fue su nerviosismo y temor al verlo acercársele, invadiendo su espacio personal- ¡e espera FFlippy…!-

-¡oye maldito demonio, no toques a la mujer esa!- a Toothy no le importaba la vida de Flaky, y más cuando lo golpeo en los "innombrables", pero su tarea como sachebo era mantener a todo aquel ser viviente libre y a salvo de los demonios

-¡s si piennsas mamamatarme, jjuro que griitare!- amenazo con los brazos agitándolos rápidamente, dejando a Handy y a Toothy con cara de póker face (._.)

-**oye vampiro, si la piensas dejar ir no deberías matarla, deja que regrese con su familia-** Handy sentía pena por la horrible muerte que recibiría su sanadora, pero de cierta forma no tenía mucho aprecio por ella como para defenderla. Tan solo sus palabras era lo mucho que podía ofrecerle

-¡e es en sserio FFlipppy, gritare s si mme haces algggo!- de repente, y para asombro de todos, el brazo izquierdo de Flippy rodeo la pequeña cintura de la jovencita, con la derecha tomo delicadamente del mentón de esta y lo elevó, dejándole ver el rostro de su captor- ¡…q…qué haces…Flippy!- su cuerpo se estremeció, el aroma a muerte lo rodeaba pero también un delicioso olor a menta inundaba sus fosas nasales. Era condenadamente apuesto, daba gracias en mente a Dios por permitirle tenerlo a esa distancia tan corta, a pocos centímetros de su rostro y sus cuerpos juntos. Su mirada rebosaba de cierta calidez, algo de ternura pero todo cubierto por un brillo tan encantador, era como de sus mismos ojos se pudiera leer la palabra…"_amor"_

-algo que debí haber hecho…no, algo que mejor hubiera nunca deseado hacer…ahora mismo-y es que todos se quedaron con la boca abierta ante tal escena, no podían creer lo que estaba pasando…pero después todos miraron con cara de póker face (._.)- ¡¿pero qué…?!-

- eehhhhh….(+_+)-Flaky estaba desmallada, su rostro enrojecido como fuego y sus ojos daban vuelta mientras una aureola rondaba su cabeza, con imágenes el rostro de Flippy

-¿qué le hiciste, vampiro desgraciado?- Toothy estaba furioso

-¡¿qué te importa?!- respondió Flippy con la joven en brazos- al parecer se desmayó - tanto como Handy y Red lo miraron con cara de "¿no jodas, en serio?-demonios, si no está consiente no podre hechizarla- dijo entre dientes el peli verde- supongo que lo are luego, ya puedes llevártela- dijo a su compañero peli rojo, quien permanecía algo aturdido por la escena

-en seguida, amo Flippy- Dont tomo en brazos a Flaky y salió de aquella habitación

-**ella…-** dijo el peli naranja-** estará a salvo… ¿verdad?-** no hubo respuesta de Flippy, pero con tan solo mirarlo a los ojos entendió que sí, que él no permitiría que le sucediese algo malo**- ¿por qué no se lo dijiste?, ¿por qué callaste ante la verdad de mi futuro?-**

-no era necesario, no podía…dejar que ella supiera sobre el castigo que recibirás por haber traído en primer lugar…al escrunguer ese-

-¡¿a…a mi…escrunguer?!- Toothy alzó la mirada ante ellos dos- ¡¿dónde está él, donde lo tienen malditas bestias?!- Flippy giro en sus talones, observándolo seriamente y con un brillo asesino en su iris, dándole así la respuesta. El peli morado tan solo pudo negar con la cabeza, lentamente, mientras sus ojos se abrían tratando de asimilar la noticia

-dada las circunstancias, no podremos liberarte, y mucho menos a ti- refiriéndose a Handy- así que me acompañaran a cierto lugar… del cual no volverán a ver el sol-

-¡sean cual sean tus intenciones, vampiro… no lograras evitar otra guerra entre demonios y sachebos, eso es un hecho…maldito animal!- la venganza se podía observar en el rostro del peli morado

-no trato de evitarla, pero si lo logro…entonces todo habrá terminado para mi existencia- cuando menciono aquello, Handy y Toothy se le quedaron mirando extrañados

-aquí tienes lo que me pediste, Flippy- Did entro de manera perezosa, notando que cierta personita faltaba y que lo recibiera con un merecido golpe o algún grito- veo que ya está en el carruaje… Flippy, te pido permiso para despedirme de ella-

-no, además ya no te reconocerá. Está dormida de todas formas- Did entendió de inmediato a lo que quiso decir

-entiendo, entonces ¿qué quieres que haga?- pregunto firme y atento. Flippy miro a los dos prisioneros

-prepáralos, iremos directos al castillo del viejo

*****slash*****

-de acuerdo a lo planeado, Flippy no debería demorarse más de un día en tomar la decisión, y más con las fotografías que Mole de entrego- Lammy deslizaba suavemente un cepillo por su fina y ondeada melena violeta- tengo que preparar todo para lo acontecido, no debe haber ni un cabo suelto-

-mi lady- Pickles entro con una charola, la cual tenía una copa rebosante de sangre- le traje la sangre virgen, también eh preparado la bañera con la sangre de las sirvientas. Seleccionadas específicamente por su belleza y virginidad-

-tan útil mi querido Pickles, no sé qué haría sin tus cuidados hacia mí- dejo de lado su cepillo y se acomodó el cabello, luego tomo una cinta y la trenzo con unos mechones- ¿sabes si Flippy ya se ha movilizado hacia el rey?-

-aún no se ve nada extraño mi lady, pero debo decirle sobre cierta persona que no me está agradando para nada- Lammy volteo a verlo- es sobre ese científico, no acuerdo con nada sobre él-

-¿Qué tiene de malo el utilizarlo en mis planes?- pregunto sin preocupación

-sabe que él es el medico de los demonios, y si algo llegase a pasarle entonces habría una gran búsqueda tratando de limpiar todo a lo acontecido con él. Si llegan a descubrir que usted fue la que organizo todo esto, la familia real la castigará de la misma forma que al padre de su amado príncipe-

-pero nadie tendría por qué enterarse. Además, ese idiota no tiene suficiente poder como para buscar en lo recóndito-

-pero, mi lady, aún hay otra persona que podría inmiscuirse en el asunto- la peli violeta volteo a ver a su mayordomo- la bruja blanca-

-¡ash! No me la recuerdes- dijo volviéndose al espejo- ella fue la desgracia de mi amado Flippy, ya pertenece a mi lista negra así que no habrá problema alguno- tomo de nuevo el cepillo y lo paso firme sobre su flequillo- además, no creo que nadie logre hablar con ella- Pickles miro intrigado a su joven doncella

-¿a qué se debe eso, mi lady?- pregunto

-¿Cómo podrían hablar con ella…si su cuerpo yace bajo los mares de las bermudas?- una sonrisa psicótica y mortal se formó en el rostro de la joven- no podrían hacer nada sin un cuerpo, el alma de ella solo podrá aparecer…más no hablar o hacer-

-¡no me diga que usted…!-

-por supuesto que no, no desperdiciaría mí tiempo en eso…al parecer alguien más lo hizo-

-aparte de nosotros, los vampiros…están los hechiceros y magos… ¿cree que fue uno de los tres?-

-es un tema interesante para tratar, ya que el vaticano está buscando al responsable de su destrucción. Si llegan a encontrarlo, y ven que es un vampiro, todo nuestro poder caería y seriamos exiliados del mundo humano directo al inframundo…tienen la misma o superior norma que los sachebos- murmuro entre dientes- humanos, sachebos e incluso las brujas tienen la protección, en cambio nosotros accedemos de mala gana a ser pisoteados por todos, sin importarles si son de familias poderosas o no…nunca nos trataran como tales-

-mi lady…- Pickles se acercó a ella, arrodillándose y tomando una mano de la joven ama- yo jamás permitiré que algo malo le suceda. Tendrá mi vida a su merced, mi hermosa lady-

-gracias Pickles, oh mi adorado Pickles- tomo el rostro del joven, acercándolo con cuidado hacia ella. Su rostro se acercaba inquietante hacia el cuello del peli verde y con un rápido movimiento, penetro en las venas de aquella suave piel, fluyendo así el alimento para ella

-¡oh, mi bella lady, beba de mi sangre todo lo que guste!- decía casi a suplicios, mientras que la joven condesa saboreaba con ímpetu aquel delicioso y exquisito manjar rojo

*****slash*****

-debe haber alguna manera para afrontar estos hechos sin que nadie muera, pero ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?- Mole caminaba de un lado a otro mientras meditaba sobre lo acontecido- pronto Flippy se marchara con el sachikago, armara todo un descontrol ante su abuelo y accederá a casarse con esa arpía de Lammy… ¿es que acaso no podemos estar tranquilos?—

-Mole, pronto me retirare del castillo y vendrá alguien en mi remplazo como Virrey, me gustaría que por favor te retiraras lo antes posible de este lugar…no quiero que nadie te vea a plena luz del día-

-ya lo sé Flippy, no es necesario que me eches como perro a la calle- Mole tomo su pequeño maletín, donde guardaba las fotos comprometedoras del asesinato, luego camino directo a la puerta dejando a un sombrío peli verde- me sorprende la decisión que acabas de tomar, a pesar de jurar por tu vida el no casarte con nadie, salvo la enigmática deidad-

-no hay tiempo para buscar a la deidad, tampoco a la maldita bruja blanca. Esta guerra se desatara sí o sí, y como príncipe de los vampiros, es mi obligación defender a los míos ante cualquier ataque- se acercó a su mesa donde sacó una carta- además pienso que todo este absurdo plan fue una gran pérdida de tiempo, no debí hacer esta actuación con Flaky-

-¿es eso cierto, de verdad piensas que fue una pérdida de tiempo?- Flippy se detuvo en sus movimientos, tampoco articulo palabra alguna- no me sorprende que no me digas nada al respecto, pero sé que esa niña esta interesada en ti, y hablo de grandes magnitudes-

-¿Cómo puede ella estar interesada de esa manera?, hablamos de una humana que fue aprisionada bajo mi poder, obligada a actuar bajo mis estrictas normas. Ella deseaba su libertad, es por ello que también la libero- sus propias palabras le pesaban, de cierta forma entendía que su cariño a ella excedía lo que tenía en mente, pero nunca acepto sobrepasar sus intereses. Tan solo una simple admiración por su divertida, ruda, expresiva, decidida y una muy, pero muy hermosa actitud. Se dio un golpe mental al pensar en eso, debía mantenerse firme en la decisión que tomo, además ¿Cómo podría tenerle sentimientos a una extraña que conoció en tan pocos días?

-ni tú mismo te lo crees, Flippy- acertó con firmeza el joven científico, sorprendiendo al virrey- pero bueno, yo te diría que arreglaras de otra manera este asunto con Toothy, y que luego continuaras con tu asunto de la bruja blanca y la deidad- sin más se retiró del despacho, esta vez ganando una batalla de palabras a un extrañado peli verde.

Flippy fue y tomo asiento en su confortable sillón, paso la mano sobre el cojín que amortiguaba su antebrazo, pensando en la decisión que acababa de tomar.

*****slash*****

-¡no dejare que ustedes ganen, me asegurare que la sangre de los demonios sea derramada!- Toothy maldecía dentro de su celda, aquella que fue preparada por Red- ¡enfréntense malditas criaturas!-

-será mejor que cierres tu asquerosa boca, maldito nativo- respondió un furioso Splendont- espero que tus ganas de pelear sigan vivos frente al gran señor- tomo el portón de la celda y lo atropello al seguro, con mucha fuerza que rebelaba un odio extra en aquellos dos individuos, separados por una reja forrada en púas- y pensar que por ustedes nuestro amo Flippy tuvo que deshacerse de la señorita Flaky…malditos sean- dijo en susurros inaudibles para el sachikago, más no para el lobo de melena naranja

-**yo debía irme, no debí permanecer en su castillo…no debí quedarme con ella-**

-tus lamentos ya no me interesan, lo hecho, hecho esta- dijo para luego darle la espalda a los cautivos- saldremos dentro de poco, prepárense para su cruel destino- se alejó de ambos para dirigirse al carruaje, con el cual llevarían la reja hacia el castillo del Rey- me hubiera gustado seguir con el plan, la señorita Flaky me empezaba a agradar-

-a mí también- dijo Did haciendo su aparición con un gran baúl- pero ordenes son ordenes, ya conoces lo testarudo que es Flippy. Desde hace tiempo que hace lo que cree está bien, aunque no lo sea-

-lo sé, pero no podemos contradecirle, son sus órdenes y como tales no podemos desobedecerle/-

-si desean contradecirme, están en todo su derecho…Did, Dont- las frías y secas palabras del joven amo paralizaron la labor de los guardaespaldas- no tengo objeción alguna en escuchar sus ideas-

-pues bien, lo diré-

-¡Splendid, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?!-

-lo que debimos hacer hace días, Dont. Flippy, no podemos dejar que hagas una estupidez como esa, no está correcto que te cases con esa arpía, engañadora y manipuladora de Lammy. Además esta guerra no se resolverá con una simple boda- Flippy escuchaba las palabras de su subordinado

-¡Splendid, cierra la boca de una vez!-

-¡no, no lo are, es simple y sencillo lo que diré!- miro de frente y seguro a su joven amo-¡enfrentemos el asunto como los demonios que somos, sea usted un pura sangre y nosotros unos trapos viejos de otros!- un golpe desde el centro de su cabeza hizo que perdiera el control y equilibrio de su cuerpo. Cayo en el polvoriento suelo mientras que Dont se frotaba la mano, dado a que estaba marcada de un rojo intenso

-¡¿CÓMO PUEDES REFERIRTE DE ESA MANERA AL AMO?!- su agitada respiración y su mirada penetrante reflejaban odio y preocupación por su compañero- ¡el amo Flippy está en todo su derecho de hacer lo que crea correcto, nosotros no haremos nada más que obedecerlo!-

-¡¿pero qué mosquito te chupó, Splendont?!- Did se puso de pie, limpiándose una hilera de sangre que recorría bajando su frente- ¡debemos impedir que Flippy haga tonterías con respecto a su futuro, no podemos dejar que esa engreída de Lammy se salga con la suya! ¡Recuerda todas las veces que nos decía que lograría lo que quería, ahora tendrá a Flippy en bandeja de plata!-

-¡no puedo creer que estés en contra de las órdenes del amo, acabas de pasar el limite Splendid!-

-¡solo hago lo que es mejor para todos, maldito cabeza de betarraga!- Did estaba a punto de golpear en el rostro a su compañero, Red estaba listo para esquivarlo y darle directo en el estómago, pero unas flameantes llamaradas impactaron en ambos cuerpos, logrando detener sus ataques y lanzarlos a distancias cortas de su joven amo

-es suficiente por hoy- dijo Flippy mientras se colocaba sus guantes-Splendont, entiendo su lealtad hacia mí, y te lo agradezco inmensamente-

-a amo Flippy…- dijo el peli rojo cabizbajo

-pero no tolerare que arremetas contra tu compañero, aquel que es tu hermano y lo será el resto de tu vida- Dont guardo silencio y bajo su mirada muy apenado

-Did, en serio me agrada tu optimismo y que me indiques los errores que cometo, aquellos que yo no veo-

-Flippy, sabes que no estás haciendo bien en dejarte ir por el viejo y esa atrevida-

-lo sé, pero te diré una cosa- el peli celeste lo miro atento- cuando Flaky me pregunto a quien estaría sacrificando para que esta guerra no se esparza de más, me dije a mí mismo…que la única persona en la cual podría poner frente para temible destino…seria yo-

-¡Fli…Flippy…!- Splendid miraba perplejo a su joven amo

-así que por ello pienso hacer lo que el destino me depare. Ya no seré más el príncipe del cual obtiene lo que quiere, ya no seré más el nieto del rey, no volveré a mostrarme como un familiar de alguien importante…dejare mi nombre en el camino que recorra, seré el nuevo rey de los Vampiros, quieras o no quieras…Did- el mencionado se quedó en silencio, más las inoportunas palabras del nativo interrumpió el silencio

-yo que tú me iría preparando, gran futuro Rey de los vampiros- dijo sarcástico- cuando llegue el momento, tú y tus monstruosidades tendrán que enfrentarse a todos los sachebos del mundo. No quedara nada de su asquerosa raza endemoniada, cada uno de ustedes recibirá el peor castigo del mundo y tengan por seguro que lo disfrutaremos a montón-

-como digas, pero mientras tendrás que acostumbrarte a la nueva jaula mucho más pequeña de la que te encuentras- con ello silencio a Toothy, tan solo para ganarse una mirada de desprecio por parte de este- partiremos en seguida, pero antes dejaremos a Flaky en su casa antes de ir donde el viejo-

-entendido, amo Flippy- Red fue directo al gran salón, donde permanecía recostada la peli roja cubierta con una manta de piel de oso. Did estaba alistando los últimos ajustes para embarcarse hacia el castillo del Rey

Flippy estaba por subirse a su carruaje, pero vio a Mole acercársele y dándose una última mirada, ambos se despidieron y el científico subió a su coche, partiendo directo en las entrañas de las montañas.

*****slash*****

El rey Vampiro Ortolex caminaba en su inmensa sala, esperando noticias sobre sus dos espías que traerían información de su nieto. Pero él no estaba solo, en aquella gran habitación estaba una hermosa mujer, de figura completamente perfecta, de elegante porte y belleza extraordinaria…

-veo que tus intereses siguen latentes, víbora-

-querido tío, sabes perfectamente que nunca me daré por vencida…a dejar la herencia familiar que también me corresponde- sorbió un poco de aquel brebaje cérvido en una lujosa copa de cristal

-tu madre no tiene poder sobre la familia, ella no fue elegida dentro de nuestro rango- continuo el anciano dándole una fulminante mirada a la dama

-mi tío murió, la segunda en mando era ella pero tú se lo arrebataste. Siendo el tercer hijo pero el segundo varón, optaste esa circunstancia a tu favor y te quedaste con el reino-

-¡modera tu boca, mocosa del demonio!- Ortolex avanzó a ella y por mero susto, hizo que soltada la copa de sangre al suelo- ¡le prometí a mi hermana que cuidaría de ti, más no dejaría que una arpía tomara poder sobre mi reinado! ¡Este poder es solo mío y de mi nieto, el siguiente en heredar el mundo del inframundo!- la mirada de la joven peli blanca se apartó del de su tío, pero su odio se mantenía en presencia, incluso se podría apreciar a distancia

-no quiero discutir contigo tío, pero debo hacerte entender sobre nuestra posición económica en estos momentos- la ira del anciano disminuyo un poco- mi hogar decae lentamente, ya no tengo más humanos de los cual alimentarme…mi vida se destruirá en cuestión de segundos y tú, tío, no haces absolutamente nada para ayudarme. ¿Es así como piensas protegerme, cuidarme como se lo dijiste a mi madre?-

-te entregué una buena cantidad de hermosas doncellas, vírgenes y en su punto de florecimiento. No es mi culpa el que hayas devorado sin piedad de esas muchachas en poco tiempo-

-eres perverso tío, más de lo que fue el primer rey de nuestra era (el otro hermano), pero entiendo tu odio hacia mí, ya que solo soy una víbora que succiona la sangre de mis victimas dejándoles un ponzoñoso dolor, torturándolos hasta su muerte-

-tus labios están malditos, todos aquellos hijos hasta el tercer linaje lo están, pero los tuyos son muy peligrosos, Sirelia- la joven dama se levantó, caminando seductoramente hacia el rey- los labios de tus amantes entregan amor, pasión. Pero tus labios entregan muerte, dolor, perdición, típicas señales al besar a una víbora-

-querido tío, sabes bien que yo jamás mataría a la persona que amo, pero estos labios están malditos, al igual que los de Flippy- el abuelo giro su cuerpo, incomodo

-él es diferente, mi nieto jamás mataría, jamás destruiría como lo haces tú- Sirelia se acercó un poco más al rey, tomándolo del hombro de manera coqueta

-pero sus besos borran pasiones… ¿no es cierto?- su tono lujurioso provocó un leve temblor en el anciano- recuerda que él jamás podrá enamorar a una damisela, incluso a una bella vampira como Lammy-

-¡deja a esa muchacha en paz!- dijo exaltado

-no sé por qué proteges a una arpía como ella, si sabes que tiene los mismos intereses que yo-

-ella no tendrá poder sobre nuestra riqueza, tan solo será la esposa del futuro rey- las palabras del rey enfurecían a la joven albina. Optando por no escuchar más decide retirarse

-entiendo tío, pero sabrás que estas cometiendo un grave error…cuando el cuerpo de tu querido nieto aparezca en las aguas del rio bendito- Ortolex estaba a punto de manifestarle sus furiosos griteríos, pero ella desapareció detrás de la puerta principal. Ya no deseaba escuchar más de aquella situación, pero sus problemas aumentaban con cada segundo que pasaba- paciencia, Sirelia, tan solo es cuestión de tiempo para que acabe toda esta estupidez- camino por el pasillo mientras se retomaba en la mente una idea, un plan para acabar con sus enemigos- mis besos matan, pero no podre besarlo…entonces necesito a una pequeña conejita que me haga el favor…-

*****slash*****

Unos finos mechones se posaban en los ojos de la peli roja, sus labios entre abiertos y sus rosadas mejillas atraían con total poder al joven virrey. Su mirada la recorría por todas sus perfectas facciones. No lo había notado con mayor atención, pero ella era realmente hermosa, lo que era un problema para él ya que no podía enamorarse en la situación que se encontraba. Sus verdosos ojos bajaron por ese delgado y suave cuello, haciéndose ideas de sabor de esa zona, y también el de su pura y virgen sangre. Siguieron recorriendo más a fondo, llegando a la zona donde se suponía, debía rebosar las cumbres de su escote…peeero no había mucho que ver xD…

-pensé que lo de sus pecho era mentira- se dijo a sí mismo mientras se cubría los ojos con su mano. Verla ahí, recostada frente a él y con el cuello expuesto, era una invitación definitiva a clavarle los colmillos y saborear su sangre. Aunque pensándolo bien… ¿por qué no hacerlo?, después de todo es una simple chica a quien nunca más volverá a ver…pero como todo siempre debe haber algo malo, y es que si la muerde o bien se muere, o bien se transforma en vampiro- maldición- susurro de impotencia

-¿está bien, amo Flippy?- afuera, Red dirigía el carruaje con su compañero al lado

-sí, no te preocupes y date prisa, no quiero llegar en la noche donde el viejo-

-entendido señor- Flippy volvió su mirada a Flaky, pero esta vez observó sus rosados labios

-lo siento Flaky, y si de verdad estas interesada en mí como dijo Mole, ten por seguro que lo que estoy haciendo es un bien para ti- pese a ello, no podía apartar la mirada de su boca, era un hechizo que lo ponía atento a esa zona del rostro de Flaky. Con suma delicadeza y cautela, se acercó a la peli roja apoyando sus manos a cada lado de su rostro. Su intensa mirada no dejaba de verla, aunque su conciencia le dijera a gritos que lo que hacía estaba mal- ¿Qué es lo que en verdad siento por ti?- sus dudas eran molestosas para él, y si conocía sobre el amor y todo lo demás, pero jamás pensó enamorarse de una humana, y más teniendo en cuenta la desgracia que causo su padre. Fue ese momento que hizo reaccionar a Flippy a alejarse de ella. No podía ser así, no debía arruinar su vida y la de ella, estaba haciendo una tremenda estupidez al siquiera pensar que le gustaba la chica. Ya muchas peleas se armaron con el simple capricho de su progenitor, pero ahora estaba tentado a seguir los pasos de este, y como no con al tener a cierta peli roja recostada con el rostro al descubierto, mostrando sus bellas facciones, su esbelto cuello listo para morder y su delicada figura humana- demonios, debo dejar de pensar en esto- su boca decía, pero su cuerpo no se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba. Se quedó viéndola, contemplando la belleza que no logro ver durante ese tiempo en cautiverio, realmente era muy hermosa. Sin percatarse de nada, ni mucho menos de lo que hacía, fue acercándose lentamente a sus labios, buscando una respuesta algo absurda. Por más que sintiera que lo que estaba a punto de hacer fuera un crimen, prefería arriesgarse e ir preso a nunca saber qué es lo que él siente por ella. Su labio superior estaba simple rose del labio inferior de Flaky, su aliento mentolado se mesclaba con la fragancia de fresas de campo, ya de por sí sentía sus mejillas arder ante la cercanía. Solo era cuestión de dos míseros milímetros para posar los labios en ella

-amo Flippy, llegamos a la casa de la señorita Flaky- Flippy se separó rápidamente de ella, acomodándose lo mejor que pudo en su asiento mientras calmaba su respiración- ¿amo Flippy?- pregunto Red

-de acuerdo Dont, bajaré en seguida- se acomodó un poco la corbata para dejar entrar aire, lo que le faltaba por la agitada respiración. Dio un último vistazo a Flaky antes de bajar y encaminarse hacia donde estaban los padres de ella

-¡oh, su excelencia!- la mujer se reverencio ante el joven virrey, este hizo lo mismo como costumbre-¡que honor tenerlo en nuestras tierras, dispense el aspecto del lugar señor!-

-pierda cuidado, yo también trabaje en los campos alguna vez y se cómo se siente, pero deseo hablar con usted de otra cosa- dijo con toda la calma del mundo- es sobre su hija-

-¿hija…dice?- los ojos de la mujer se abrieron como platos al escucharlo, pronto dio vuelta y llamo a su esposo, quien ya venía pero luego comenzó a correr- querido, el virrey esta aquí y quiere decirnos algo-

-¡maravillado con su presencia señor, díganme ¿en qué podemos servirle?!-

-como mencione antes, vine a decirles que encontré a su joven hija cerca de una pradera. Al parecer se había perdido y no encontró el camino correcto, por lo que supongo estuvo vagando un tiempo antes de llevarla a mi castillo. Dispense señor, pero no pude permitirme dejar a tan joven dama en las afueras, con animales y personas asechando con maldad- el hombre al igual que su esposa estaban con los ojos completamente abiertos, su rostro no daba indicio de alegría por ella, o emoción por encontrarla, al contrario

-di dispense…señor Virrey…lo que acaba de decir es, pues…es- la mujer cogió fuertemente su mandil teñido de lodo, mientras que el esposo bajo la mirada llena de odio- nosotros no…-

-¿sucede algo?- sus expresiones no daban nada bueno, algo estaba ocurriendo que a Flippy le preocupaba

-este…vera señor, lo que sucede es que…- con el tartamudeo de la mujer, el granjero se colocó delante de ella para finalizar las palabras

-¡señor virrey, sé que es nuevo aquí y no lo criticare, pero como su deber es informarse de la situación de cada familia!- Flippy se quedó inmóvil, desde lejos los chicos observaban extrañados a la pareja- ¡déjeme decirle esto señor, nuestra hija murió al nacer, hace 18 años!- un frio recorrió el cuerpo del peli verde, sus ojos se agrandaron a tal extremo y un leve temblor paso a través de sus manos

-¡¿c cómo…dice usted?!-no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

-¡nuestra hija nació muerta señor, nació muerta!-

*****slash*****

Buenaaas buenas y más buenaaas…ok no -_-

Gomeneee por la demoraa¡ lo siento mucho en serio, pero tengo muchos problemas con mis estudios y bla bla bla

En fin, les prometo que tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible

X cierto, un anuncio rápido a Kafferi Coff : tu sentido arácnido te fallo jojojo xD ok no -_- golpéame

Sin más que decir me despido

See you late bye bye


End file.
